Blood Thoughts
by TheRavynFire
Summary: Set in Season One. Sookie Stackhouse is no longer the only telepath in Bon Temps and when Eric Northman catches wind of this new girl he sets out to make her his. Eric/OC. Rated M for Adult Content and mild language.
1. A Trip To Fangtasia

**A/N: Greetings!! I dont own trueblood or any of its characters and so on and so forth. This is also an Eric/OC story and also my first TrueBlood Fanfic so please be gentle and nice with me!! To be perfectly honest I cant stand Sookie or her voice it drives me nuts but I do love the show and plot and the viking king with a deep passion aside from her annoyance so I decided to write about it and this is what poured out of me. Give it a chance atlease okay? and review to let me know what you think. It is set in season one and will follow the same plot with a few variations. I do plan on having my OFC meet Sookie eventually so it will have all the same characters from the show and maybe some new ones. **

**Anyway R&R!! Thanks.**

* * *

"Chase, come on," my friend whined looking down at me with blue eyes as she frowned at me. "I want you to come with me. I know you will have fun!"

I looked up at my friend Cassandra, the girl I had known since I was seven. Her curly blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her blue eyes were bright with want as she looked down at me. I was sitting on the couch in the house we shared, trying to study, but she just wouldn't let up. She wanted to take me to Fangtasia and I just wasn't having it. People around Bon Temps already thought I was a little weird and for them to find out I was associating with vampires wasn't exactly going to add to my image.

"Cass, you know I love you and any other time or place I would be more than happy to come along with you," I reasoned looking back down at my psychology book. "I just don't want to go. Me and vampires? Just not a good combination."

"Oh come on," Cassandra continued plopping down on the couch beside me. "Ever since we moved to Bon Temps you haven't done one single thing that's fun. I have sat here and watched you with your head in these damn books and I think it is time that I take you out."

"To Fangtasia?" I asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

She nodded excitedly. "Just because there are vampires there doesn't mean you won't have fun...I would have thought with your...talent...you might fit in there."

I rolled my eyes. The talent she was talking about was my ability to get inside peoples head. One single touch and I could get inside someone's head, see everything they were thinking or had thought about or anything I wanted. Whatever was in there was mine for the taking and all it took me one was one touch. I considered it a burden; anyone I ever wanted to be close to could not keep a secret from me. I sometimes found things inside people's heads that I never wanted to know, but I had no control over what happened with the first touch. I usually tried to keep myself withdrawn from people, hence why people thought I was weird. I wore gloves most of the time even though it was hot as hell in Bon Temps, and I shied away from peoples touch. The only true friend I had was Cassandra and all my family was back in Austin, Texas, which was where I was born and raised. I had only come to Louisiana to go to school and I missed home desperately.

"Cass, I really don't want too," I said looking at her. "Especially not with my 'talent'. They might smell it on me or something."

Cassandra rolled her eyes and huffed. "Jesus Christ, don't be such a psycho," she snatched my text book from my hands and tossed it on the floor. "Psychology will still be here tomorrow and you need to go have some fun tonight. Now come and get ready with me dammit. You are going and that is it."

* * *

An hour and half later I was sitting in the driver seat of my car leaving Bon Temps. I had to borrow one of Cassandra's dresses because I was a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl and dresses were not a part of my wardrobe. It was a short black club looking dress with a way low neck line and that barely reached the middle of my thighs. It was so tight that it hugged every curve and inch of my body. I felt naked another thing that I didn't like...almost as much as I didn't like going to vampire bars.

I didn't have anything against vampires, but it didn't mean that I wanted to hang out with them. They were natural killers and they drank blood which rightfully make me a little squeamish. I was all for vampires being able to live in the main world and have rights and such, but I just didn't want to be around them of my own volition. But here I was driving my little mustang to a fang bar wearing a dress that was tighter and shorter than any dress should be, with my dark hair falling around my face and black strappy high heels on. I hated high heels.

"Look, there it is!" Cassandra said excitedly as she applied another coat of lip gloss. "Park in the back."

I rolled my eyes and followed her directions, parking near the rear of the building and grabbing the small black purse which I had also borrowed from Cassandra. I had put my I.D., a twenty dollar bill, and the can of pepper spray my father had given me inside. I knew that pepper spray would do nothing against a vampire, but it still made me feel better. I knew that silver had an effect on vampires which is why I had put on the silver chain and cross that my mother had given me. I had no sense of religion whatsoever, but my parents did and it made them feel better. And having the chain around my neck made me feel better.

"You ready?" Cassandra asked checking herself in the pull down mirror once more before closing it and looking at me.

Cassandra had always been the wild child party girl even since we were little. She had already had a few sexual partners even though we were both only twenty two and I was a virgin still. We were like the exact opposite of each other, she was the one who partied all night while I was studying, but we were still the best of friends. She got on my nerves some of the times, but I still loved her.

"As ready as I can be to go into a bar full of murderers and their worshippers," I answered with a forced smiled.

Cassandra chuckled and reached for the door handle. "Come on," she said pushing the passenger door open and climbing out.

I followed, watching all the various people that were heading into the bar. Some were old, some were young, some were tall, and some were short and so on and so forth. It surprised me that all these people were going into a bar full of murderers willingly and I was also one of them. I nearly tripped in my high heels as I followed Cassandra to the entrance of the bar where a tall blonde woman stood in a leather outfit, her blonde hair a wild mane around face. I knew she had to be a vampire. Red lips slid into a smirk as her eyes laid on Cassandra and me and she held out her hand.

"I.D. please," she said flatly looking at me. "Cassandra, I know you are of age."

I looked at Cassandra and frowned. I knew she had come to Fangtasia before, but I didn't know she was on first name basis with vampires. I pulled my I.D. out of my purse and handed it to the woman, careful not to make any skin to skin contact with her as I did. She eyed my identification card before looking at me and then handing it back. She gave Cassandra a weird look that I couldn't recognize and I suddenly wanted to touch her so I could know what she was thinking, but I resisted.

"Welcome to Fangtasia," the woman said dryly as she stepped aside.

Cassandra led the way into the bar past the blonde haired woman and I felt my heart began to race as we entered. Loud music greeted us as we passed through the door and we both saw that the bar was full. I immediately regretted not wearing a long sleeve coat, knowing that I would get an onslaught of thoughts and images at any bare skin contact that I made and I was barely covered. _I wanna go home_, I thought with a sigh as Cassandra beckoned me toward the bar.

I avoided as much contact as I could with people and luckily got away without invading anyone's thoughts. I sat on an empty stool at the bar, looking at Cassandra who stood beside me swaying to the music looking around. I followed her gaze taking in the inhabitants of the bar, making out who was a vampire and who was not. Some people were dancing others were all over each other. My eyes continued to sweep the room until they fell on a man sitting in a throne like chair at the edge of the room. I felt my breath leave me as I took in the beauty of him, his long blonde hair and dark eyes, the expensive black on black suit. He was texting on a sidekick phone which surprised me because I didn't know vampires were the texting kind.

"Who is that?" I whispered leaning closer to Cassandra making her look at me and then the magnificent man across the room.

Cassandra smiled widely and licked her lips. "That is Eric Northman," she answered. "I don't know vampire laws or anything like that, but he is some big time guy. Powerful and important and what not. Isn't he something?"

I nodded slowly my eyes going back to him. "Yeah he is something alright," I whispered. My hands began to tingle. They always did that when I saw someone I was interested in and wanted to know more about them. It drove me crazy to know that with a single touch I could know everything I needed to know about anyone, and sometimes it was very hard to resist.

"Come on, stop staring and let's dance," she said nudging me.

I sighed and slid off the stool following her onto the dance floor. I couldn't help, but keep looking back at the vampire in the chair. I tore my eyes away as we reached the middle of the dance floor and Cassandra grabbed my hand. A flood of images rushed me, everything she had done, thought, or said that day filled my head and I broke contact immediately frowning at her. She looked apologetic. She sometimes forgot. Even though I could block her thoughts and memories if I wanted too I had not been prepared, I was distracted by the vampire.

"Sorry, Chase," she said looking down. "I forgot to warn you...didn't see anything to bad in my head did ya'?"

I shook my head. "No...But you can touch me now. I am blocking you," I said holding my hand out.

She took my hand and we began to dance to the music. Whenever she did manage to drag me out of the house we usually went dancing. I liked to dance and so did she and when we danced together people tended to stare. Cassandra was the only person I already knew everything about besides my family and that meant that I could touch without a flood of images. I had touched her so many times that I could block her out now. So she had no problem running her hands down my arms or wrapping her arms around me. I was no lesbian, but it didn't bother me when she grinded against me, it was just dancing after all and we both knew that. But as I looked around nearly all eyes were on us, including the magnificent vampire sitting in the chair. It made me nervous suddenly as Cassandra grinded her hips into mine, feeling the vampires staring, catching the way their fangs popped out.

I jumped slightly as I felt a hand tap my shoulder and was thankful that my hair was there to protect me from whoever it was' thoughts. I turned quickly to find it was the blonde from the entrance, and she looked irritated.

"Eric wants to see Cassandra," she said with a frown. "You too."

I felt my heart skip a beat as I looked at Cassandra who was smiling suddenly. She took my hand and I ignored the onslaught of images that came with the contact. She pulled me toward the vampire sitting in the chair and once we were in front of him her smile grew. His eyes left his cell phone screen and he slid it close placing it inside of his expensive looking coat. I didn't know what to do or say so I stood perfectly still as he gazed at me. Not Cassandra or the blonde from the entrance who came to stand at his side, but me. He looked right at me and I felt as if I was going to melt into a puddle of goo. How in the hell was a vampire having this kind of effect on me.

"What is your name?" he asked his tone soft and even as he continued to gaze at me.

"Chase...Chase Morgan," I answered.

He raised an eyebrow at my name, which I often got because it was after all a boy's name. The whole time my mother was pregnant with me she thought I was a boy and picked the name out as one of her favorites, when I was born a girl though she kept the name, not caring that it was a boy's name. I didn't get made fun of that much when I was a child, but I still got funny looks whenever I told someone my name or they saw my I.D.

"And how old are you?" he continued.

"Twenty-two."

"And how long have you known Cassandra here," he questioned further looking away from me for just a mere second to look at Cassandra and then those deep eyes were back on me. He watched me as if I was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Since I was seven years old," I answered looking at Cassandra.

She was staring at him like he was staring at me, like he was the very air she breathed. I was beginning to understand why she liked to come to this vampire bar so much, they must have had some history together or she had a deep infatuation. I reached out and took her hand, wanting to know what she was thinking. She flinched as I made contact and the images and sounds flooded my brain. It was of her and Eric rolling around in a bed that I didn't recognize, her moans filling my head as his mouth and hands explored her. I hadn't ever seen this before which surprised me, she somehow had hid this from me. She yanked her hand from me, pulling her eyes away from Eric long enough to give me a glare before her eyes were back on him. I felt a hint of jealousy creep up in me as I watched her gaze at Eric. She had gotten to sleep with him and it was pissing me off. _Stop it Chase_, I thought clenching my fists. _This is a vampire you are getting jealous over for god sake. _

"That is quite a long friendship," Eric said snapping me out of my thoughts.

I said nothing. I didn't know what to say.

"Why have you come here tonight?" he asked tilting his head as his eyes continued to take me in.

"Cassandra forced me to come," I replied. "I don't get out much...and she insisted."

He turned those penetrating eyes on Cassandra and gazed at her for a long moment before he spoke softly. "Cassandra....please go back to the dance floor and enjoy yourself while I speak with your friend."

Cassandra nodded instantly and turned as I watched her go in shock. Did he just mind fuck her or something? My best friend had just left me alone with two vampires one of which was watching me like a piece of meat. I made a mental note to kick her ass later.

"I don't know if you know this, but this is my bar and I am going to ask two things of you," Eric said clasping his large hands together as he turned his eyes back on me.

I raised my eyebrows in anticipation. "And they are?" I asked with a hitch in my voice. I was nervous.

"One being that you take off that weapon around your neck," he said motioning to my cross. "Silver is harmful to vampires and not allowed in here."

I reached for my cross without even thinking twice. I gripped the clasp in the back and it fell from neck into my hand. I placed it into my purse and had it closed in less than ten seconds before my eyes were back on Eric and he looked pleased. _Crap_, I thought, I just followed his orders like I am a regular fang banger. What the hell is wrong with me?

"The second being that I be allowed to speak with you in private," he said looking at me as I gasped in surprise. "I have a question to ask you."

I hesitated as I looked at Cassandra who had already found someone else to dance with and was grinding against them on the dance floor. What was I supposed to do? Go and have this 'private' talk with a vampire? I looked at him as he watched me with raised eyebrows, expecting an answer from me. I wasn't sure what would happen if I said no so I went with the options that gave me a half chance of walking out of the bar alive.

"Sure," I said.

He smiled and I melted on the inside despite the fact that vampires freaked me out. I watched him rise to his feet, buttoning his expensive coat before he moved past me, his faithful blonde right on his heels. Everyone cleared a path for him as I followed behind them and soon we reached a red door marked employees only. He pushed it open and held it there as he ushered me through. I stepped through and turned back to him as the blonde tried to follow me. He held up a hand to stop her making her frown deepen.

"Pam...Go watch the bar," he ordered thickly. "I wish to speak with Ms. Morgan alone."

She hissed, but turned and walked back into the crowd leaving us alone as he shut the door behind himself. I felt my breath catch as I took a step into the room and looked around. Cassandra was too busy on the dance floor to have noticed that I had disappeared and it had my heart racing as I turned back to the tall vampire behind me. His eyes never left mine as he slid the lock on the door into place and I hesitantly took a step backward. I was afraid and had every reason to be, I was alone in the backroom of a bar with a vampire. I was clutching my purse to my chest which held the pepper spray and my silver chain, but I would be dead before I could even get it out. Shit, shit, shit, I thought looking at him. He is going to kill me. He didn't want to ask me anything, he just wants to kill me.

"You can relax," he said softly gazing at me heavily as he took another step toward me. I stepped back once again, hitting a couch, making me fall backward onto it with a small yelp. My purse fell from my hands to the floor and even though I looked at it I didn't pick it up. I turned my eyes to look up at him immediately and found him still stepping toward me. "I am not going to hurt you..."

I couldn't say that I took what he was saying with much trust because after all he was a vampire and I was a human girl with a lot of blood pumping through my veins. "Look," I said suddenly, my breath coming out in soft pants. I was five seconds away from panicking and I didn't want to be. "Just tell me what it is that you want...I don't want to be here anymore."

"Are you uncomfortable?" he asked looking down at me as he crossed his arms.

God was he beautiful. I couldn't help the way my eyes took in the long blonde hair framing his face and then those dark eyes. His face was that of a god and as my eyes traveled lower and took in the black clad frame, I imagined that he had the body of a god too. I had never been with a man before, but I had heard all the rumors about how sex was so fantastic, but sex with a vampire supposedly was way better. _If I could even just lick that smooth skin of his_..._No!_ I shook my head. I was **NOT** going to sleep with a damn vampire.

"I am uncomfortable," I admitted straightening my back so I sat up, my eyes never leaving his. "So that is why I would rather you ask me what you want to know so I can get back to my friend-."

I blinked my eyes and he was sitting next to me, very closely. I let out another yelp and grabbed my chest, making those dark eyes of his follow my hand. He gazed at it for a long moment before his eyes found mine again and he tilted his head slightly as if something had crossed his mind that made him curious. I wanted to touch him then, to know what that thought had been and to learn everything else that ran through his mind and that he had locked away, but I resisted. My hand tingled with the want of it, but I clenched it into a fist, holding it against my chest allowing me to feel my heart thudding desperately below.

"I hear you have a special....talent," he said finally, his voice soft as his eyes studied my face. "You can...read minds?'

I blinked in surprise. How the hell had he known? And who the hell had told him? No one besides Cassandra and my family knew about my ability, I kept it a secret for a reason. I didn't want to be a freak in other people's eyes, and people knowing that with a single touch I could see everything they ever thought about or any secret they had hidden would make me seem like a freak. I wasn't to sure that I wanted a powerful vampire like Eric to know about my gift either; I didn't want him to try and use me at his disposal.

"Who told you something like that?" I asked him, making him look me directly in the eye.

"This is not the first time that your lovely friend Cassandra has come into Fangtasia," Eric answered softly. "She is quite talkative once she has had a couple drinks. I have heard her speak of your talents with other vampires before. Luckily for you most of them think your friend is crazy....a vampire knowing about a talent like yours would make them crave the taste of your blood. I believe it might make your blood taste different...sweeter…"

I shivered as he said those words. "How would you know?" I breathed feeling fire race through me suddenly. I was getting hot, very hot.

"I can smell it on you," he whispered leaning in closer to me and taking a whiff. He sighed deeply like it was the most intoxicating thing he ever smelt. I felt liquid pool between my thighs. "You are a virgin too....that makes your blood even sweeter."

I gasped at his statement and could tell by the smile that spread across his face that he had gathered all the information that he needed right then and there. He reached forward and touched my face making a flood of images sweep through my head. I gasped and threw my head back at the visions of blood, sex, and death, the sounds of people crying and pleading or the moans of his name as men or women begged for more of him. There were countless faces of victims and it surprised me at how many of them he remembered. Then came the thoughts of me, how I looked as I danced on the dance floor in his eyes, how sweet I smelt. I reached up blindly and pushed his hand away, breaking the connection with a gasp.

"Please don't touch me," I said looking him in the eye. "At least...not without warning or permission..."

He looked at me curiously for a moment, before he bowed his head apologetically. "I apologize," he said looking back up at me. "It is what triggers your...talent is it not?"

The cat was already out of the bag, what was the point in lying. I nodded. "It is...I can see things in peoples head...sometimes feel emotions if the connection is strong enough. I can't see what's in anyone's head unless I touch them," I admitted looking down. "Or unless they touch me...the first time its automatic. I see whatever is in their head...in like a flood...usually just the thoughts that are in their head at the time...I don't get to control what it is that I see...the second or third time or any time after that I can look for what I want...dig deeper...I can know anything I want...but never the first time."

"What did you see in my head?" he asked slowly, his dark eyes finding mine.

I hesitated and answered with the first and simplest words that I could find. "Death...and sex."

He swallowed hard and pulled away from me as if he were surprised by my revelation. It was the honest truth though, that is all I had seen. But I didn't expect much more than that from a vampire after all, especially not one as old as him. For some reason this did not frighten me and much as it probably should have. I found that my thudding heart had slowed down and I was pretty calm now. He intrigued me and I couldn't truly say that I didn't want to be around him. He was inviting and I had to admit that his charms worked on me.

"Is that all that you saw?" he continued looking at me as he licked his lips slowly.

That action had more liquid flowing from me and I found myself leaning toward him. I wanted to know what his lips tasted and felt like. Wanted to see what his tongue would feel like if it swept across my lips like it did to his. My hands tingled again with the urge to touch him, but I resisted. I definitely was not going to try and push boundaries, especially not with a vampire.

"I saw me," I answered softly still leaning in. I was so close to him now, closer than I had realized. Our noses were practically touching. So much for boundaries.

He let a small smile spread across his lips as he gazed into my eyes. "May I touch you now?" he asked politely bowing his head once again.

_Such a gentleman_, I thought as I nodded before even considering it. He brought his hand upward, reaching for my cheek, before stopping half an inch from my face. I sucked in a deep breath, my skin tingling from anticipation. "Tell me what you see now," he whispered.

His fingers made contact with my skin and I gasped again, my head lulling back as a flood of images filled my brain and my eyes closed. Heat flooded through me as I saw myself through his eyes, beautiful and moving across the dance floor, taking in all my curves, the dark silk of my hair. Cassandra's hands caressing me in a more provocative way than it had actually occurred. I realized then that this must be a fantasy in his head. It changed quickly after a moment making me gasp again. Suddenly it was him and me, his arms around me, his mouth on my skin, my soft moans filling my head. We were on a bed with red silk sheets, his hand in my hair, my legs around him as I moaned his name. A flood of emotions swept through me with an intensity that had me panting, it was all urge and want and need, consuming me and burning me.

He pulled his hand away from me, taking his thoughts with him. I realized that I was lying back on the couch, his body laying over me, his mouth an inch from mine. I was panting underneath him, my hands gripping the sides of his expensive jacket as strands of blonde hair fell into my face. I stopped breathing instantly as my eyes caught his and my lips parted in anticipation. I wanted him to kiss me right then, I wanted to taste him and god help me I wouldn't mind giving up my virginity to this vampire.

"So," he whispered across my lips. "What did you see this time?"

I knew what I saw, but for some reason I couldn't speak. I could only stare at his lips as if there were something I had never seen before. I wished I had courage like Cassandra or like any of the other girls I knew. I wanted to kiss him and all it would take is just a minimal amount of effort to lift my head and our lips would be together.

"Eric..." I breathed finally my eyes still on his lips. I still didn't know what I wanted to or was going to say, but I felt I should say something.

"Chase..." he replied lifting one eyebrow.

I called up all the guts I had in me and exerted that little minimal amount of effort. My lips found his and it was all I thought it would be. They were full and soft and supple and when they parted and his tongue snaked into my mouth I moaned into him. He tasted like blood which was a mixture of metal and salt. I blocked his thoughts from entering my mind, for once just wanting to enjoy the moment. My tongue danced with his for a long moment until he pulled away, panting as much as me even though I knew vampires didn't breathe. I heard a strange sound like a small click and then I saw his fangs. I gasped and pushed against him, making him sit up as I moved past him and got to my feet, nearly tripping over my high heels. I turned for the door seeing an opportunity to leave and jumped when I found him right in front of me. God he was fast.

"I did not mean to frighten you," he said apologetically holding up one hand. I noticed all too quickly that his fangs were gone.

"Then what was with the fangs?" I asked taking a step back from him.

"Sometimes when I get excited they come out of their own volition," he answered honestly.

"Excited?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I made him excited? This was starting to get real interesting.

"You excite me, Chase," he admitted taking another step toward me. We were close again and another wave of heat rushed through me. "You intrigue me. I want you."

He reached for me and took my arm, his thoughts invading mine once more. There I was again in his mind, this time I was lying naked on the very couch we were just on, my hands roaming my body as I moaned his name. I gasped yanking my arm out of his grasp releasing me from his thoughts.

"I can't do that," I said quickly. "I am not just some...chick that sleeps with any kind of guy or vampire."

"And I never said you were," he replied with a slight frown. "But there is a first time for everything."

I frowned and huffed. "With your permission Eric I would like to leave now, thank you," I said as politely as I could manage. This vampire was really getting on my nerves.

His frown deepened, but he bowed his head graciously and stepped aside. I hesitated in surprise at him letting me leave; I didn't think it was going to be that easy. I reached for the doorknob and let out a yelp in surprise as he grabbed my arm. There was another flood of images and emotions, anger and lust all rolled up into a ball inside of him that was ready to burst. He really did want me, and was not used to be rejected.

"Chase Morgan," he said leaning down close to my ear. "I was not lying when I said that I wanted you and what I usually want I get. So do not be surprised if I call on you sometime soon. You intrigue me...and I wish to study you further and I don't just mean that talent of yours."

I shivered as he whispered in my ear, feeling a chill that ran through me as his fingers grazed over my arm. I didn't know how I was supposed to take that. Was it supposed to be a threat or an assured promise? Either way it made fear creep up my spine and I didn't like it.

"You will be mine, Chase Morgan," he assured as his lips brushed my ear. "That I can promise you."


	2. Saved By The Vampire

**A/N: So here is the next chapter...I know I posted it kind of soon, but it was just sitting there waiting to be posted and I thought why not. Let me know what you think. Thanks and Enjoy.**

* * *

"I shouldn't be here," I moaned looking up into his eyes as I pushed against his chest weakly. I should have been putting up a bigger fight I know, but I couldn't help it. I wanted him. I couldn't lie.

He shook his head as his hands tangled in my hair and his lips found mine once more. There was that taste of blood again, swarming over my taste buds as his tongue swirled around mine and his hands squeezed my breasts. I was on fire underneath him, slowly burning, panting and wanting more as his hands and mouth consumed me.

"Eric, I can't!" I moaned loudly pulling my mouth away from his and pushing harder against his rock hard chest. He gave way and I sat up, moving to run toward the door to his bedroom. He caught my arm turning me back toward him and yanking me on top of his body so that I straddled his hips. I could feel him pressing against me and it made me wetter. I moaned again as he gripped both my wrists and pulled me to him, our noses touching as I gazed into his deep eyes. He kissed me again, his tongue massaging mine with his own as he groaned into my mouth.

"What do you want?" he asked pulling away his intoxicating mouth, leaving me gasping above him as I unconsciously grinded myself against him. "What do you need?"

"You, Eric, please I need you," I whispered touching his bare chest. "Please..."

* * *

I awoke with a gasp, sitting straight up in my bed in a cold sweat. I looked around finding my bedroom empty and Eric-less which made me groan. I laid back down, bringing up my hand to smooth back my sweat soaked hair. It had been a week since I had met Eric Northman and I had been dreaming of him every night since. All the dreams had been the same, him kissing me and touching me, fire burning through me until he asked me the same questions.

_What do you want? What do you need?_

I always answered the same.

_You, Eric, please I need you._

I knew what my dreams were trying to tell me. I wanted Eric Northman, but I did not know why. I had always tried to stay away from vampires, but now I was dreaming of one. He had invaded my thoughts and dreams and as much as I tried, I just couldn't get him out of my head. I had tried to keep myself busy during the day to keep my mind from wandering off and into Eric land. It worked for the most part, but when the night came he was in my dreams with such an intensity that I thought sometimes I would actually wake up and find him in my bed. I could always hear his voice loud and clear and his touch felt so real that my skin still tingled from the dream.

"I need a shower," I mumbled aloud to myself, rising from my bed and trudging to the bathroom. I glanced at my clock along the way seeing that it was only nine thirty. I had only gone to bed thirty minutes ago. I sighed as I hopped in the shower and scrubbed myself, wanting to wash the imaginary feel of Eric away. When I got out of the shower and redressed in fresh pajamas I wasn't surprised to find that Cassandra was awake and sitting at our kitchen table with a spoon in a tub of vanilla ice cream. She turned to me as I came out of my bedroom toweling my damp hair as I walked toward her. I plopped down in the seat opposite her and sighed heavily.

"Another Eric dream?" she asked looking at me.

I frowned at her. I sometimes imagined she had mind reading powers as well, that or she just knew me so well. I had told her everything that had happened in Eric's office. I didn't have to touch her to know that she was jealous, I had seen it in her eyes, but I hadn't said anything about it. She admitted she was sorry for blabbing about my talent to a room full of vampires, but she was drunk while doing it so I didn't give her to much shit for it. She didn't know what Eric wanted me for and neither did I, but I wasn't very likely going to go ask him.

"Yeah…I just can't get him out of my damn head," I growled holding my head in my hands. "He's like a sickness that you can't get rid of with antibiotics or anything."

Cassandra huffed. "Yeah…that's Eric for you," she mumbled before taking another spoonful of ice cream.

"How did you get mixed up with him anyway?" I asked tossing my towel over the back of my chair and taking the spoon from her.

She sighed and ran her hand through her curly blonde hair, looking at me with her oceanic blue eyes. She had always been the prettier one in our friendship, not dramatically, but she usually caught the attention first. It had never bothered me because I was not that interested in boys or relationships. I wasn't really surprised that Eric had taken notice of her, most guys did.

"I went to Fangtasia with some friends from one of our classes awhile ago and just like you saw he was sitting there in that chair…looking like…a god," she said her eyes glazing over as she looked past me. "He had Pam summon me over and we were talking for awhile before he invited me back to his place and…"

I looked down as she trailed off already knowing where things had led. I had seen it in her head the night I had met him. The both of them rolling around on some unknown bed as she moaned for more of him. I felt that hint of jealousy again and forced it down with a large sigh. I looked back up at her and found her still staring off in a daze.

"Did he bite you?"

She jumped slightly and looked at me with wide eyes before sighing. She lifted her slim hand and brought down the neck of her tank top to reveal two small circular wounds right above her right breast. Eric's fang marks. "Oh…" I said looking back up at her face. "What was it like?"

She huffed again and smiled weakly. "It was…amazing," she admitted. "Made the orgasm ten times better."

I blinked in surprise but said nothing as I ate another spoonful of ice cream and she yawned sleepily. There was a long silence on both of our parts when she sighed. "You should just go and see what he wants you for," she said making me frown. "I don't know what it is honestly and maybe you should just ask."

"Or maybe I should stay away from him so he doesn't rip my throat out," I countered. "Or try to turn me into some fang banging human pet."

She chuckled lightly and took the spoon back from me. "Or maybe you should stop being so damn dramatic and not to mention a chicken shit and just go see him," she replied.

I shook my head. "No…No…And uh hell no."

"Chase what is the worst thing that could happen if you just go and ask him?"

"Uhh let's see… I could be killed!" I shouted making her jump.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and sighed. "We're going. Go get dressed."

I shook my head and frowned. "No. Not this time," I said. "You can't make me."

"Fine, I will just call him and ask him to come here," she replied shortly and rose to her feet. "I do have his number you know?"

"Wait! No!" I said jumping to my feet as well and grabbing her arm. I ignored the flood of images that overtook my brain. Most of them were of Eric.

"So we're going then?" she asked me with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow.

I sighed. "Fine we can go."

* * *

I went with more casual attire this time. I wore a pair of my blue jeans, a tight back button down, and the black strappy heels I had wore the last time. I felt much more comfortable in my regular clothes even though I still did not like high heels. I left my hair flowing down my shoulders and didn't bother with makeup. I wasn't trying to impress him, I wanted to know answers. And how was I going to find that out if I was distracting him with my outfit?

I drove again to Fangtasia's and found the parking lot nearly empty. I wasn't that disappointed. I hated large crowds. Cassandra led the way into the bar, holding my hand as I blocked her thoughts. There was no one guarding the entrance so we just went right in finding the bar nearly as empty as the parking lot. There were a few vampires and humans sitting around the bar, and the Indian vampire Long Shadow was tending bar, but other than that the place was pretty much dead. No pun intended. I looked immediately to the chair in hopes to see Eric sitting there. I had no such luck.

"Shit," I muttered looking at Cassandra who was frowning as well.

"I'll go ask Long Shadow if he is in the back," she said squeezing my hand before releasing it and moving toward the bar.

I put my hands on my hips and sighed, feeling a chill run up my spine as I felt a shadow creep over me. I turned quickly jumping when I found a man standing behind me, only a few inches taller than me and his hair longer than mine. His eyes were brown and when he smiled I saw fangs. _Shit_.

"Hello...," he said, his tongue sweeping over his fangs with practiced ease.

"Uh…hi," I breathed taking a step backward from him.

He took a step toward me, gaining back the space that I had just put between us. "And…who are you?" he asked his smile widening.

"I'm uh…" I started, there was a hitch in my voice and I looked over my shoulder quickly to find Cassandra in deep conversation with Long Shadow_._ "My name is Chase."

"Chase, hmm? Interesting name for a girl…" he said leaning in closer as he breathed in deeply and sighed as if I was the greatest smelling thing in the world. "Virgin huh? Even more interesting..."

I swallowed hard as I took another step backward. "I uh..." _Cassandra get your ass over here and help me!!_

"You what?" he said raising his eyebrows as he stepped towards me.

He was so close now we were half an inch from touching. I stepped back, trying to gain space between us when I hit a crack in the floor and felt my heel give. I lost my balance almost instantly sending me falling backward. Mr. Vampire caught me quickly, his bare hand touching mine, sending a flood of images my way. They were of me of course, covered in my own blood, lying across a coffin that I assumed was his. My throat was torn out and I was completely naked although my body didn't look like how it really was. My breasts were bigger and I had a little more meat on me than I actually did. My eyes were open in a dead stare and my arm was curved around my head. I broke contact with him with a gasp feeling myself continuing to fall backward. I was about to hit the hard floor when strong arms caught me making me yelp in surprise. I heard a hiss and a low growl and looked up to find that it was Eric who had caught me and he was glaring at Mr. Vampire, fangs exposed. He set me back on my feet, placing his hand on my stomach; his eyes still on the other vampire. I placed my hand over his, invading his thoughts, allowing me to see him thinking about ripping Mr. Vampire's head off in his mind. I gasped in surprise removing my hand from his.

"Eric..." I started.

"Shush, Chase," he ordered still not looking at me. His complete attention was focused on the long haired vampire. "Justin...do we have a problem?"

The vampire, who I assume was Justin, shook his head before bowing it respectfully. "No, Sheriff. I did not know that she was claimed by anyone...I apologize, Eric."

Eric frowned. "She is my human and she is not to be touched, understood?"

I frowned next. _His human_? I was my own person thank you very much. But I still felt a little thrill at the thought of him claiming me, but I didn't let it show on my face. I glanced toward the bar and found Cassandra watching the whole event. I beckoned her over with a wave of my hand and she walked toward us slowly. When she reached my side she gripped my arm tightly, thankfully I was protected from her thoughts by my long sleeves.

"Yes, Sheriff, of course," Justin said with a nod finally looking up and right at me. "I will not touch her."

I couldn't help, but get the feeling he was lying. "Perhaps it is time you head home for the night, Justin," Eric said lifting his chin. I could tell it was a command and not a suggestion.

Justin nodded once again and turned to leave without another word. I saw him glance back at me once again as he frowned before he disappeared out of the door. I took a deep calming breath and felt Cassandra release my arm as Eric finally turned to look at us and I saw that he was frowning. "Cassandra…Chase," he said calmly as his frown disappeared. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

I opened my mouth to answer and found that nothing came out. I was nervous and suddenly at a loss for words. Cassandra swooped in to my rescue. "Chase would like to ask _you_ a question," she said glancing at me from the corner of her eyes. I didnt know whether I wanted to thank her or kill her.

Eric raised an eyebrow as he took his eyes from Cassandra and gazed at me. I almost melted right there in front of them both. I blushed in spite of myself.

"Very well then," he said as he turned and headed for a door marked 'employees only', looking back over his shoulder to beckon me with two fingers before disappearing behind it.

I hesitated, looking at Cassandra who gave me a little shove and mouthed '_go' _as she pointed toward the door he had disappeared behind. I smiled at her weakly before I moved toward the door quickly, finding that I was once again in his office. It was small with only a desk , some shelves with various things on them, and the black couch that I had fallen on the last time. I hadnt taken much notice the first time I was in there seeing as he had distracted me. I looked around until I found him. He was sitting on the edge of the desk, arms crossed as he watched me shut the door behind myself. I felt my heart beginning to thud in my chest and tried to calm myself by taking a deep breath as I looked him over. He was wearing a pair of black jeans with a blue shirt and a black leather jacket over it and man did he look good. He was watching me intently and it made my hands tingle as I wanted to know what he was thinking. I clenched them into tight fists to keep from reaching for him and put them at my sides.

"So..." I said leaning against the door, trying to be casual. "I am '_your human'_?"

His face remained the same, but he uncrossed his arms and put his hands at his sides on the desk. "If I had not claimed you, you would be dead. Didn't you see what was in Justin's head?" he asked softly.

"Of course I did, but how did you?" I asked him.

"I don't need to be a mind reader to know that he was thinking about killing you or raping you...or both," he answered with a small shrug, his eyes darkening.

"So what does that mean? Me being _your human_?" I asked pushing myself off the door and crossing my arms.

He tilted his head as he gazed at me. "It doesn't mean anything seeing as we do not share a blood bond," he answered slowly. "I was merely saying that to protect you."

"Oh," I said my eyes dropping. I felt disappointed and did not know why. I pushed the feelings back down and lifted my chin proudly. I had come here for a reason and still intended to gather my information. "What do you want me for?"

He smiled slowly, those delicious looking lips curving across his face to reveal white teeth beneath. I felt myself melt on the inside. God how I wanted those lips. He pushed himself off the desk and took a single step toward me, making me have to tilt my head back to keep holding his gaze. I felt my body tense in anticipation of his tense, but forced myself to relax. I was going to resist this time. It wasn't going to be easy this time for him to touch or kiss me. I was determined to resist.

"As I stated before, you intrigue me... and I have use for your talents," he answered honestly.

"Is that all you want me for?" I asked with a frown, feeling offended. "Just because you want to understand and use me for my power?"

"I would think that after being inside my head and seeing my thoughts of you, you would know that is not all that I want you for." His eyes went darker if possible and in the blink of an eye he was right in front of me making me jump.

I walked backwards, my eyes still on his until my back hit the door and I gasped as I realized I was trapped. _Oh shit. Fuck, shit and more shit_, I thought as I looked up at him. He reached for me and I didn't stop him because I was a chicken and god help me I wanted him. I gave up on my resisting and opened myself to his embrace, wanting to know his thoughts, wanting to feel his touch and more. His hand came up to caress my cheek I took the flood of images that rushed me with a gasp.

_I was naked on his bed, face down as he trailed kisses down my spine, his hand curving around my ass as I moaned and begged for more of him. He rolled me over onto my back, his hand tangling in my hair as his lips brushed over mine and he brushed himself against me. He was in me with one thrust making me throw my head back and let out a pleasure and pain filled cry. His fangs unsheathed at my exposed neck making him moan as he leaned forward, his teeth scraping again my flesh before he plunged them into my artery._

"Oh god!" I breathed withdrawing myself from his brain and looking up at him.

He was smiling devilishly, fangs exposed. I was panting from the vision, still feeling his want and need mixed with mine. His hands cupped my face as he leaned toward me, his lips finding mine. His fangs retracted just as my tongue slid into his mouth and massaged his. I let out a small moan that made me shiver and I let my hands explore him, not caring about boundaries or being shy. I pushed his jacket off his shoulders letting the material fall to the floor as he reached down and cupped my ass before squeezing it.

"Do you still think that your talent is all that I want you for now?" he asked me, his lips brushing against mine.

I whimpered, unable to answer him as my blood boiled with want for him. He gripped my hips roughly pulling me hard against him so that I felt every inch of hard muscle he had. I gasped at the feel of it, my hands gripping the material covering his body, wanting to rip it to shreds. I didn't know what was happening to me. I was making out with a vampire, hell I wanted to do more. I had gone from staying away from vampires to wanting to sleep with one, one that had literally told me that he wanted to use me for my gifts and I had only known him for a few days. But I wanted him in return, which made it worse. I should have been pushing him away, telling him to never contact me again and wearing silver all over my body to keep him at bay, but I didn't.

"I know you are a virgin…but have you ever been touched by a man…or vampire?" he asked pulling away from my mouth as he looked into my eyes.

I know he didn't mean in general which made me shake my head quickly as his hands slid up from my hips, brushing over my chest before caressing the smooth skin of my neck. "Never…" I whispered, a low groan escaping my throat.

"Do you want me to touch you?" he asked huskily, his thin fingers beginning to unbutton my shirt. "I will not do this without your consent."

"Yes," I moaned as his fingers reached my final button and spread my shirt open revealing my black laced bra beneath.

His eyes fell to my breasts, letting out a low sigh before one hand reached up and squeezed my right one. I let out a moan making him look into my eyes, his own full of passion and want. He pulled the material of my bra cup aside revealing my hardened nipple, his eyes never leaving mine as he bent his head and sucked it into his mouth. I gasped at the warmth of his mouth, feeling him suckle me as his other hand squeezed my other breast. I felt something well up inside of me quickly, stronger than any other feeling I had ever felt and it quickly consumed me as he continued to suck on me. I threw my head back with a small cry, gripping the doorknob tightly as the feelings continued to sweep through me.

"Eric…oh my-."

I didn't get to finish. The feeling within me burst with an intensity that had me shaking in his arms, his name rolling off my lips in a cry as fluids gushed from me. Every muscle in my body tightened for a moment as I felt a throb between my legs leaving me gasping before slowly all my muscles relaxed and I leaned against the wall. His mouth finally left my breast and I gazed up at him in shock as he straightened.

"Did I just...?" I began slowly looking up at him as his lips slid into a smirk. I blushed, embarrassed. I had just had an orgasm and he hadn't even touched me that intimately. If he could do that just by playing with my breast, I didn't know how I was going to manage actually having intercourse with him.

His smile widened and he pressed himself into me allowing me to feel the hardness of him, it made me shiver as it pressed into my stomach. "Allow me to check," he whispered holding my gaze as his hand slid down my side.

"Wait…Eric?" I started as I felt his hand slide toward the top of my jeans. I was suddenly very nervous and scared. This was getting real all too quickly. Men had sucked on my breasts before, but no man had ever been to the "southlands" as Cassandra and I called them. I had been told it would hurt and I wasn't good at dealing with pain.

He didn't stop moving his hand even as he spoke. "Yes, Chase?" he said so politely as he dipped his hand into my jeans.

I moaned at the feel of his fingers, my panties officially soaked as my eyes rolled and he pressed his fingers against me. "I just...I'm not sure if...oh god..." he pushed the material of my panties aside his fingers brushing in between my folds and right over my clit making me let out a small cry. Pleasure consumed me once again and it over took me, leaving me vulnerable to his thoughts as I let my guard down. I saw myself in his head, laying on the black couch of his office, my hair framed around my face, my pants and panties off as he leaned beside the couch, his face pressed in between my legs. I was moaning loudly, my hands tangled in his long blonde hair, my body trembling as I was just about to-

He withdrew his hand from me quickly; breaking the connection and making me look up at him in surprise. "Stay out of my head," he said sternly, I knew it was an order and it made me shiver. "I want everything I do to you to be a pleasant surprise." He didn't even give me the chance to respond before his fingers were back against me, rubbing me back and forth. I grinded my body against his fingers, moaning as I felt the pleasure begin to build up again, right where it left off. "Aww Chase...you are so wet," he whispered into my ear making me moan in response.

The pleasure was slowly consuming me this time, my eyes rolling as my head lulled back and I reached forward to grip his shoulders to steady myself. All my muscles tightened again, and he quickened his pace, brushing his fingers rapidly back and forth over my clit. I gasped as the pleasure filled me up, rushing me like a tidal wave as my body began to tremble. I could feel the orgasm creeping up and I braced myself for impact biting my lips as his head dipped to my neck and I felt his lips caressing my skin.

"Eric!"

I jumped at the loud yell of his name on the other side of the door, snapping me out of my erotic state and making my orgasm recede back to wherever it came from. The person calling his name began pounding on the door making him growl in anger as he withdrew his fingers from me and eased me away from the door. He pulled it open, fangs exposed and I stepped back to see a woman on the other side of the door. She looked older than any of Eric's other employees and her hair was short and blonde. She wore a black tank top and a miniskirt with black heels and she looked absolutely horrified. I quickly closed my shirt to hide my exposed flesh.

"Ginger, what do you want?" he growled looking at the woman who stood in the doorway.

"There's a dead human girl in the parking lot! Someone called the cops too!"

Eric frowned deeply before turning back to me. "Chase, stay here," he ordered before he was rushing out of the door past Ginger.

I sighed and began buttoning my shirt as a cold feeling swept over me and I froze. I felt my stomach sink and was bolting out the door before I had finished buttoning all my clothes. The bar was empty now as I ran through it and burst through the entrance door finding a small circular crowd. I could see blue and red lights coming from the distance and stopped short just outside the door, my heart pounding. Eric turned to me from where he stood in the crowd, his face dropping.

"Chase, stay back," he said sternly looking at me with a frown.

I ignored his commands and came forward, pushing people aside to see the body that lay across the pavement. I saw her curly blonde hair first, such a contrast against the black pavement, then the blue eyes open in a dead stare. Her body was twisted, her skin pale and her throat an odd mix of blue and purple. I felt tears falling down my face as I realized I was looking at the dead body of my best friend Cassandra.


	3. Police Raids and Jealousy

**A/N: Hey guys. I am back with another update and its really long so it should tide you over hopefully for few days until I update again. I also wanted to say thanks ALOT for all the reviews and adding me to your story alerts and favorites list. Its much appreciated and it feeds my muse too!!! So thanks again. Now theres alot of stuff that goes on in this chapter. This chapter starts right after Cassandra's death and is set in Season one episode four *Escape from Dragon House* and goes on from there following the same plot of season one with a few variations of course and what not. Let me know what you think okay? Awesome. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Can you just tell me one more time what you were doing here?"

I rolled my eyes at the question and looked up at the young deputy through my tears. He was standing over me from where I sat near the entrance of Fangtasia, my coat around me as my tears fell from my face. I had barely just stopped my sobbing fit. He looked at me, his eyes bright with disapproval as he held his pen poised to write down just what I was doing at the bar in his notepad. I looked away from him, back to where they were bagging up Cassandra's still warm body. It made my stomach wrench and more tears fall down my face. I was tired and ready to go home. I didn't want to answer any more questions.

"Look, we came to see someone okay? That guy right there," I said pointing to Eric who stood with arms crossed speaking to another officer with Pam right at his side. She had arrived just a little after the police had and hadn't left Eric's side since. I couldn't lie and say that I wasn't jealous. "I was in his office talking to him while my friend waited in the bar. I don't know anything else alright. I would like to go home now."

The deputy hesitated before closing his notepad and nodding. "I was just sort of wondering what two human girls like yourselves would need to talk to a vampire bar owner for?" he said softly leaning down closer.

I growled as I rose to my feet surprising him. "That is none of your god damn business and has nothing to do with why she is dead which is what you should be figuring out and not trying to pry into my personal life!" I shouted making him flinch as I forced back sobs.

"Are you alright, Chase?"

I jumped as Eric's voice surprised me and I turned to find him standing beside me. His face was blank as usual as he looked from me to the deputy who was suddenly cowering where he stood and back to me. I sighed and put my head in my hands for a moment, trying to compose myself before I looked back up at him, furiously wiping away my tears. I was so sick of crying. Once my face was tear free, I crossed my arms and looked at the deputy who was staring at Eric, who happened to be looking at me.

"I just want to go home, okay?" I said looking to the deputy, making him look at me as he heard my voice. "We're listed in the phone book under Chase Morgan or Cassandra Wright from Bon Temps; you can call me if you have more questions. My best friend was just murdered and I can't deal with this right now…"

The deputy blushed, looking apologetic. "Okay ma'am I apologize…but is there someone who can come stay with you? There's been a murder over in Bon Temps too and it may not be safe for you to be alone."

I sighed and shook my head. I had heard about the murder over in Bon Temps where our house was, but we both were together most of the time and in Shreveport at the college so we didn't think much of it. We were usually only home to sleep or study. Cassandra was the only one of us who really went out and the only reason we lived in Bon Temps was because it was cheaper than living in Shreveport, but now I was seriously considering moving.

"I have no one," I answered with a sigh. "All my family is in Texas and Cassandra is-was-the only friend I have out here…"

"I will escort her home," Eric piped up making me look at him. "I will see to it that she is watched over for the rest of the night as well."

The deputy didn't look too relieved by that and turned to look at me, not bothering to hide the disgust on his face. "If it is alright with you ma'am, but I can send an officer home with you instead if you wish. You may feel more comfortable with a human person rather than a vampire," he said glancing at Eric who frowned deeply. I could see his jaw clench and it made me reach out and touched a clothed part of his body. I didn't need to read his mind to know that he wanted to rip the deputy's throat out.

"I am fine with Eric taking me home," I said looking at Eric whose face softened. "I think I will be safe with him."

The deputy frowned but nodded. "If you insist."

I turned and headed for my car, feeling Eric walking behind me. I unlocked my car doors and was about to slide into the driver's seat when Eric grabbed my arm making me look at him. He said nothing as he looked at me, holding out his hand. I didn't need to ask or read his mind to know what he wanted. I gave him my car keys without a word and walked around the car, climbing into the passenger seat.

We drove in silence until we reached Bon Temp and I had to give him directions to my house. The house was a small one story with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It had belonged to Cassandra's parents long ago before they had moved to Texas which is where I had met her. When Cassandra and I had both decided that we wanted to go to school away from home they renovated the house so we could move into it. I didn't even know if I would have a place to live after they found out. I couldn't pay the household bills all by myself. My student allowance just wasn't going to cover it. I would probably have to move back home or find a roommate.

Once Eric pulled into the driveway besides Cassandra's car I reached over and grabbed the keys from the ignition, unbuckled myself and climbed from the car, not bothering to wait for him. I went to the door and unlocked it before going inside and turning on the lights. I tried to keep myself from crying as I gazed at the furniture that Cassandra and I had purchased together and the pictures of us on the wall. The house felt empty without her and I didn't know how I was going to be able to stand it. I was staring at a photo of us when I heard Eric clear his throat and turned to find him standing outside the house, right in front of the doorway.

"What are you doing?" I asked taking a step toward him.

He cleared his throat again. "I cannot come inside unless I am invited," he said tilting his head. "If you do not wish to invite me in then I understand and I can watch you from outside…"

I walked to the doorway and gazed at him from the inside. I had heard rumors that vampires couldn't enter without being invited, but I thought they were just that, rumors. I raised my eyebrow as I looked at him. "What happens if you try to come in uninvited?" I asked.

He clenched his teeth. "I am physically incapable of even trying," he answered nearly sounding irritated.

I couldn't help the smirk that slid across my face at knowing that he wanted to come in and it was in my power alone to invite him. "Mr. Northman, are you going to behave yourself if I invite you into my home?" I asked raising an eye brow.

He smiled slightly and bowed his head politely. "I will," he said softly. "If you do…"

I felt a thrill rush through me at those words and swallowed hard. "And if you don't…can I take my invitation back and make you leave?"

His jaw clenched so tightly I heard his teeth groan. His dark eyes found me. "Yes," he answered.

"Then…will you come in Eric?" I asked taking a step back and looking into the house.

He gave a simple nod before he stepped through my doorway, looking around my living room and dining room area. I shut the door behind him and locked it, even though I felt safe with him here. He was a vampire after all and what was more deadly than that. He paused right in the middle of my living room gazing at a picture of me and my brother, Isaac, on the wall. Isaac was two years younger than me and lived back in Texas with our parents.

"That's my brother," I said before he could even ask. "Isaac, he lives in Texas with my parents. He wanted to move to Bon Temps with me and Cassandra, but my parents didn't want him to. He would have only been coming for Cassandra anyway; he's been in love with her since he was a little boy and now-."

I broke off as my stomach sunk further as reality hit me more and more. My best friend was really gone. More tears streamed down my face and I wiped them away quickly before heading for the kitchen. I wasn't hungry or thirsty, I just wanted to escape being in the room full of pictures and with Eric. I didn't want to talk about Cassandra; it was bad enough that I was surrounded by her things that filled our house. I would have to call her parents in the morning and explain everything then pack her things and help with the funeral preparations and answer more questions. All of which I didn't want to do. I wanted to lie in my bed and sleep everything away and hope to wake up and find out that it was all a dream. I felt guilty and overwhelmed with emotions. If I hadn't been in the back with Eric maybe I could have-.

"Chase?"

I turned quickly finding Eric standing right behind me in the kitchen making me jump. I was starting to hate that he did that. I pushed stray strands of my hair out of my face as I looked up at him. I hated that he had such a blank face that was hard for me to read, most people I could tell what they were thinking just by their facial expressions, but not him. He hid it all very well. I shut the fridge that I had opened in my daze and sighed.

"Are you alright?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I huffed, wiping away more tears that had escaped from my eyes. "That's a stupid question," I said thickly. His jaw tightened again at my sarcasm as I pulled off my jacket and set it on the counter. "Look, I'm sorry I just…I don't really know how to deal with this. I have never had any one close to me die and I haven't ever had a vampire in my house either so there is a lot of firsts going on for me."

He looked sincere even though he said nothing and I wiped at my eyes some more. I hated to cry, to me it was showing weakness and I hated to show weakness, but tonight was literally the worst night of my life. I had lost my best friend, the only other person in the world who understood me. I didn't know how to think or feel about the matter and being near Eric only made things worse. I still felt desire for him in the midst of the grief. I wanted him to hold me in his arms and comfort me, but I wasn't going to press that. I got the feeling that all Eric Northman wanted from me was to get into my pants and use me for my power and I wasn't going to fool myself into thinking that it was anything more than that.

"Maybe you should just go," I said finally looking at him as I felt my throat tighten. I didn't want him to leave, but I didn't want to get too wrapped up in him either. He almost looked hurt for half a millisecond before his face went blank.

"If that is what you want," he said evenly, straightening himself as he clasped his hands behind his back. "Although it would make me more comfortable to watch over you tonight…to make sure that you are safe."

I felt myself blush at him voicing his concern. I almost felt like he cared for me more than just using me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I looked up at him. "Fine you can stay…but I just want to sleep," I said crossing my arms.

He nodded once and stepped aside so I could move by. "Whatever you like," he replied.

I moved past him toward my bedroom, stopping as I gripped the doorknob to open it. I turned to looked back at him and found him still standing in the entrance to the kitchen. "I am going to change…into my pajamas…and then you can come in, okay?" I said hesitantly.

He nodded once again and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. "Take your time, Chase," he said softly gazing at me with his dark eyes. "I am not going anywhere."

I smiled weakly and disappeared into my bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I walked to my closet quickly, purposefully not looking at the section in my closet of clothes that I had borrowed from Cassandra as I looked for something semi decent to put on. I was still upset over my friend, but I was having a man in my bedroom after all. I went with a tank top and some boxers that I had, had since I was a teenager. I skipped the undergarments and brushed my hair before climbing under my covers. When I called his name he was opening the door to my room not even a second later. I blushed at the sight of him and he paused in the doorway to my bedroom. I saw that he had turned off all the lights in the rest of the house and after quiet moment he stepped into the room and he shut door behind himself. I thought for a moment that he was coming to get in the bed with me, but instead he walked to my desk and took a seat in my desk chair. I didn't know whether or not to be offended by it, so I said nothing.

"Goodnight, Chase," he said looking at me with those deep eyes.

"Goodnight Eric," I replied softly turning to face the opposite wall and snuggle under the covers as I laid my head on my pillow. Seconds later the light in the bedroom clicked off and I heard him sit back down in the chair.

I closed my eyes and embraced the darkness, wanting to forget this night ever happened. I was immediately assaulted with the image of Cassandra's dead body on the pavement outside of Fangtasia making me gasp. I couldn't help the wave of tears that came rolling out of my eyes next and I tried to force back the sob that came with it, but I couldn't stop it. I was full on crying now against my pillow with a vampire in my room watching me.

"Chase."

I felt the weight of the bed shift and rolled over to see Eric leaning over me, his face glowing in the moonlight pouring through my window. He almost looked concerned, but I could tell that he was trying to hide it. I used my pillow case to wipe my face and choked back my sobs as he continued to watch me.

"I'm fine," I whispered, it was a lie and both he and I know it.

"No, you aren't," he said looking at me.

I sighed. "Fine, I'm not," I admitted with a huff. "What do you want me to do about it? The water works won't stop and I can't stop thinking about my dead friend on the pavement."

He said nothing as he gazed down at me for a long moment, his face blank and void of emotion as usual. I sighed and sat up on my elbows slightly making him sit back on the edge of the bed as I ran a hand through my hair.

"I know this may be against your nature and all, but can you just lay here with me," I asked hesitantly. "I just want to get some sleep and I think I can do that if you lay with me."

He hesitated for a moment, an unknown emotion spreading over his face for just a second before he gave a single nod and slid his jacket from his shoulders. I pushed the covers back, allowing him to slid under them before pulling them back over us both. There was a brief awkward moment of positioning ourselves and I found myself laying against him with my head on his chest with his arm wrapped around me. I sighed deeply and placed my hand on his still chest, closing my eyes and embracing the darkness that I found behind them.

"Goodnight Eric," I mumbled with a yawn.

I felt him shift just a fraction of an inch and then he was still again, his arm curved around my hip. "Goodnight Chase."

* * *

When I woke up the next morning he was gone which hadn't surprised me that much. I knew he slept during the day like all the other vampires so I imagined he needed to get back to his coffin. But the emptiness and silence that surrounded me upon my awakening was deafening. With Eric gone and Cassandra's death, it had me feeling sad and hollow the minute I climbed out of bed and didn't find Cassandra's blue eyes, bouncing blonde curls, and bright smile greeting me in the kitchen.

The calls started just as I was stepping out of the shower. The first was from my parents, they had heard about what happened from Cassandra's parents and wanted to know if I was alright and what I planned to do next. I couldn't afford to live alone out here unless I got a job, which was going to be hard to manage with school. I told them I didn't know what I was going to do and they said they were coming to Bon Temps with Cassandra's parents to collect her body. The call from Cassandra's parents came next and it was the one that brought tears to my eyes. They wanted me to know that they didn't blame me for what had happened even though they had no idea that Cassandra and I hung around with vampires. I couldn't help but apologize for what happened because even though they didn't blame me, I blamed myself. If I hadn't of gone to see Eric and been so wrapped up in him then maybe she would still be alive.

I sent all the other calls to voicemail and placed a call to the college, spending an hour explaining that I was going to have to take a leave from school. The school finally granted me one and told me I would have to come in and sign some paperwork. That took a lot off my mind, but I still had a lot of other things to worry about.

I finished getting dressed. I didn't really want to go anywhere, but I couldn't stand to just stay in the house. I decided to go for a drive instead. I drove around Bon Temps for almost two hours, thinking about what I was going to do and how I was going to manage to survive on the student allowances and living alone. I would need to get a job, soon, or my parents would want me to move back home and I honestly didn't want too. I went back home and started to clean after realizing that my parents and Cassandra's would be there the next day and the house was sort of a mess. Cassandra had never been up for cleaning and I had been too busy to keep up with it.

By the time the house was spick and span the sun was setting and my stomach was rumbling. I decided to go out to eat and I found myself parked outside Merlotte's. I had never been to the restaurant and bar before, but Cassandra had and she said the food was pretty good. Plus there was a bar and I could definitely use a drink.

I parked and climbed out of the car, entering the restaurant to find it pretty full with the dinner crowd. It was a fairly large place with lots of decorations. It felt like a calm family place and I smiled softly as I looked around. Nearly all eyes turned on me because after all I was a fairly new face in town and hadn't spoken to many people which of course made them think that I was weird. I felt myself blush. I hated when people stared at me.

"Good Evening. Welcome to Merlotte's," came a southern accented voice that made me jump slightly. I turned to find a petite blonde standing next to me with a bright friendly smile. She almost reminded me of Cassandra except her eyes were brown and her hair wasn't curly. She was wearing a white t-shirt and a black pair of shorts, an apron, and there was a small green name tag above her breast that read _Sookie_. I forced a small smile on my face.

"Good Evening," I said softly after a brief moment of hesitation.

"You okay?" she asked me.

She looked at me curiously for a long moment and I found myself staring into those brown eyes. She squinted as if she was exerting some sort of effort and then she frowned slightly which made me frown in return. What the hell was she doing?

"I'm fine," I answered. "Can I just get a table please?"

Sookie nodded and her smile returned. "Of course, sorry come on and follow me," she said leading me to a booth on the right side of the restaurant.

I slid into the booth and took the menu she handed me. Her fingers grazed mine as she placed it in my hands and I braced myself for the onslaught of her personal thoughts. When nothing came I gasped slightly and looked up at her, making her pause and stare back at me. That had never happened to me before. I had always seen something whenever I touched someone, whether they were currently thinking of something or not. There was always a flash of a memory or _something_, but with her I had saw nothing. I didn't even feel the normal rush of making a connection. I stared up at her wide eyed for a moment and she looked at me equally confused.

"You okay?" she asked me again, touching my hand gently. I actually searched this time, tried to make a connection with her and found something blocking me. I couldn't get inside her head.

I nodded quickly and she hesitated, but withdrew her hand from me. "Okay…I'll be back to take your order in just a minute alright?" she said softly. She still had that weird look on her face that made me feel a little uncomfortable, even more uncomfortable than being unable to read her thoughts.

I watched her walk away and looked back down at my menu. I couldn't help, but keeping glancing at her trying to figure out what made her so special that I couldn't read her thoughts. I had never ever met someone that I couldn't read and not being able to read her mind just made me want to even more. I focused on the menu, picking to have the cheeseburger and fries right when Sookie the waitress returned. She still looked a little surprised by me, but she smiled at me.

"You ready to order?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah I'll have the cheeseburger and instead of fries can I have salad?"

Sookie nodded. "Of course."

"And I'll take a Rum and Coke to drink," I finished and she smiled at me.

"Okay I'll have it right out to you," she said turning.

"Hey...Can I ask you a question?" I called making her turn back to me.

"Sure," she said tucking her order pad into her apron.

"I know this is a totally random question, but are you guys hiring?" I asked blushing crimson. I had never had to have a job before in my whole life.

Sookie hesitated, looking at me for a moment before looking over her shoulder at a shaggy sandy blonde haired man with a blue button down and jeans on that was tending the bar with an African American girl. "Actually…one of our other waitresses was murdered last night and without her we are pretty low on staff," she admitted with a small frown.

"Oh," I said my face falling. Another murder in this town? Jesus Christ. "That's what the third murder now?"

Sookie blinked. "Third? Only other person that was murdered recently here in Bon Temps was Maudette Pickens."

I frowned. They must not have heard about Cassandra, maybe because it was in Shreveport. "My friend Cassandra was murdered down in Shreveport last night," I said looking down.

Sookie's whole face dropped as she looked down at me, completely apologetic. "I am so sorry," she said quickly. "I've seen you two around before. You're new to town right? Your friend is the one with the curly blonde hair?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's her."

She took my hand again and gave it a squeeze. I still got nothing from her. "Look, I'll go ahead and talk to Sam Merlotte for you, he's the owner, and see if he can get you hired. Go on and write your name and number down on this napkin and I'll tell him to call you when he makes a decision," she said handing me a napkin and her pen. "Do you have any experience?"

I shook my head in honesty. "No, but I can sure learn quickly," I said as I scrawled my name and number across it.

She gave me a small smile and took the napkin. "I'll put in a good word for you," she said giving me a small wink.

Suddenly the room around us shifted and it was like cold overtook the room. Everything went silent and Sookie and I both turned to see a tall dark haired man walking into the room. He was wearing a dress shirt and dress pants and all eyes followed him as he walked in and hesitated for a moment before moving to a booth. I heard all the customers in the room whispering about vampires and when I looked back at Sookie I had seen that her expression darkened and she was frowning.

"I'll talk to Sam for you okay?" she repeated and I nodded watching her saunter away.

I turned my eyes back on the booth the supposed vampire had sat at and found a red headed waitress tending to him. I could tell by her posture and the way that she was shaking slightly that she was nervous about this vampire. Apparently people in Bon Temps weren't as used to vampires as the people in Shreveport. This brought me to Eric.

I had managed to avoid thoughts of him today, but now they were full blown in my mind and my hands began to tingle with want for him. I wanted to just to Shreveport and see him, thank him for staying and watching over me last night. I knew it had been out of his nature to be kind, and it had really meant a lot to me. I had him to thank for my blissful night's sleep. _Just go see him_, a voice in the back of my mind said. It sounded oddly like Cassandra's voice. _What's the worst thing that can happen, Chase?_ I huffed at the sound of her voice being the voice of reason in my head.

"Are you Chase Morgan?"

I jumped slightly and looked up to find the man Sookie identified as Sam Merlotte standing over me holding a tray with my cheeseburger, salad, and coke and rum sitting on it. I smiled immediately trying to seem friendly and extended a hand bracing myself for the onslaught of images from him I was about to receive. He reached forward, smiling kindly and took my hand. I forced the normal gasp that came out of my mouth back as images of the forest and the smell of trees and grass rushed me. It was unusual for any man to only be thinking about the forest and the smell of trees, but it was better than him thinking about anything perverted or gross. I took my hand back and continued to smile.

"Yes, I'm Chase," I said with a nod as he set my food down in front of me.

"Sam Merlotte," he said placing my coke and rum down in front of me and holding the tray at his side. "Mind if I sit?"

I shook my head. "No…please do."

He smiled wider and sat down opposite me causing a few other people to look our way. I noticed the black haired African American woman who was tending the bar, watching us as she wiped the bar down. I ignored the looks and looked at Sam who set the tray aside and placed his hands together.

"Sookie tells me you are looking for a job?" he asked me carefully, raising his eyebrows.

I nodded quickly. "Yeah, my living situation just…changed so I could use the extra income," I admitted. "Now I don't have any experience, but I learn fast and I work hard."

Sam nodded as he looked at me for a long moment and I assumed he was judging me, trying to get a feel for my personality. "You live in Bon Temps?" he asked.

"Just moved…only been here about six months," I answered. "I live in the old Wright house near the cemetery. I go to college in Shreveport."

"Won't that interfere with a work schedule?" he questioned further.

I shook my head. "I um…my best friend just died last night and…the school is allowing me to take a leave. I don't know when or if I am going to go back. I need to work more."

Sam remained silent for a moment still looking at me. He seemed like a nice guy, he had a nice open smile and he was pretty handsome for most of the men I had seen in Bon Temps. He let out a small sigh and I felt my stomach sink. An employer sighing during an interview was never a good thing.

"Can you do a four hour training shift tomorrow?" he asked me.

I felt a wide smile spread across my face, and I let out a low sigh. My parents and Cassandra's would be here in the morning, but I could deal with that later. I needed this job. "Yes, I can."

"Great, then I will see you tomorrow around noon?" he said raising an eyebrow.

I nodded again and smiled wider. My face was beginning to hurt. "I will be here," I promised.

We both heard small gasps from other customers in the room making Sam and I turn to see Sookie dragging the tall vampire who had just come in out of the bar by the hand. I frowned slightly; more intrigued by this girl whose thoughts I couldn't read and turned back to see Sam frowning deeply. He watched them walk out before looking back at me and recovering his smile.

"It was nice meeting you, Chase," he said rising back to his feet and pulling the tray with him. "I'll see ya tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded again and watched him walk away, looking around at the other patrons to see them talking desperately amongst each other. I began to pick at my food, eating halfway through my burger and salad before I got full and pushed the plates away. I downed my rum and coke and rose to my feet, determined to get over my fear and go see Eric. As I rose from the table, placing a twenty on it to cover the meal and tip, I noticed Sookie approaching.

"Hey, thanks for talking to Sam," I said looking at her with a relieved smile.

"You got the job?" she asked raising an eyebrow with a small smile spreading across her face.

I nodded. "Yeah…I start tomorrow."

"Well that's great," she said excitedly. "I am Sookie Stackhouse by the way."

I reached out and took her hand to shake it politely. I still got nothing. "Chase Morgan. I guess I am your new coworker."

Sookie's smile widened. "I am sure it will be fun."

"Yeah well I'll see you tomorrow. It was nice to meet you," I said again offering a small wave before heading out of the restaurant.

I walked to my car quickly, noticing that the same tall vampire that Sookie had dragged out earlier was still outside. I locked eyes with him for a moment before I tore my eyes away and climbed into my mustang. Not only could I not read Sookie Stackhouse's mind, she consorted with vampires as well, but she seemed like a very nice girl. I wanted to find out what her secret was, I wanted to know why I couldn't hear her thoughts, but I couldn't very well go up and ask her. I pushed my concerns about Sookie to the back of my mind and started the mustang before pulling out of the parking lot and heading to Shreveport.

* * *

I decided to stop home on the way to Shreveport to take a shower and change my clothes. I was still wearing the jeans and t-shirt I had been cleaning in and I didn't want to go into Fangtasia in a pony tail, wearing clothes that smelt like pine-sol. I decided to wear shorts and a tank top, it was still warm tonight and I could get away with it. I pulled on my leather jacket to protect my arms from being touched and I left my hair down around my shoulders. I made it to Shreveport around eleven thirty and wasn't surprised to find that the bar was full.

I pushed my way through to get to the bar and was greeted by Long Shadows normal scowl. "What can I get you?" he asked.

"Can I just have a coke please?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

He gave a single nod and turned to get my coke as I looked around for Eric. I found him in his chair as usual with Pam standing over him, but what surprised me more was that Sookie and her vampire friend sat on either side of him. He was gazing at Sookie as he had when he first saw me and I couldn't ignore the pang of jealousy that swept through me. It made tears come to my eyes quickly and I forced back the sob that threatened to escape my throat as Long Shadow cleared his throat behind me. I turned to him taking the cold can of coke that he offered and took a long drink, using it as a chance to calm myself. As I looked back over my shoulder at Eric, Sookie, and her vampire friend I found that Eric had spotted me and the amused smile that had been on his face had disappeared. Sookie and the other vampire's eyes soon followed and soon the whole group was staring at me and I set my coke back on the bar before moving off into the crowd out of sight.

I was heading for the door, wanting to leave as my brain wandered just what Sookie and her vampire was doing here in the company of Eric when I heard a loud banging and turned to find police officers in riot uniforms bursting in.

"This is the Shreveport Police," came a loud voice that made me jump. "Everyone freeze."

I felt my heart begin to thud and I looked back to Eric's chair to find it empty and him and the others who had been near him gone. I frowned, trying to keep my footing as people brushed and pushed past me, before I bolted for the front entrance and was stopped by the same frantic woman who had come knocking on Eric's door the other night.

"Come with me," she said quickly pulling me back toward the bar.

"Ginger, wait-," I started looking over my shoulder at the front entrance.

"We can get out this way," she said pulling me through the crowd of cops and Fangtasia customers toward the back of the bar.

I allowed her to drag me toward the back of the bar until she pulled me through a door until we went through what looked like a storage area and through a door which led into the back of the parking lot where thankfully I had parked. I rushed to my car, unlocking it and allowing Ginger into the backseat since thankfully she had rescued me.

"Don't go out the main entrance," Ginger ordered as she buckled herself in and I shifted to reverse. "Head towards where the dumpsters are back there and go through the alley it will take you to the main road. It's small but you will fit and the cops don't know about it, so it won't be blocked."

I nodded and followed her directions, everything going just as Ginger had said. I came out on one of Shreveport's main roads and turning to head for Bon Temps. I let out a relieved sigh and turned to Ginger who was panting in my passenger seat.

"Thanks…Ginger for helping me get out of there," I said making her look at me and smile. "Can I drop you off somewhere?"

"Anywhere is fine," she answered with a shrug. "I need to get back to the bar and clean up before the morning."

I nodded and pulled over at the next place I could before letting her out. I thanked her again and then watched her walk down the street before heading for home. My mind raced with questions as I drove. What had Sookie been doing there? Why was Eric looking at her like that and further more why couldn't I read her mind? My hands tingled with the want of everything that I wanted to know and I tried to keep the jealousy and anger and confusion that was threatening to take me over at bay.

When I pulled onto my street I was surprised to find an unknown black corvette parked in front of my home. I raised my eyebrow at the sight of it and when I came closer I was even more surprised when I saw Eric standing on my porch. I felt my heart skip a beat and avoided eye contact with him as I parked next to Cassandra's unmoving car. I turned the car off and pulled my keys from the ignition, opening the door to find him standing right beside it, making me jump.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" I asked not bothering to hide the irritation and anger in my voice as I climbed from the car and shut the door behind me.

"I wanted to make sure you got out of the raid and made it home safely," he answered as I brushed past him and headed for my front door.

"You didn't seem too concerned with that when you were saving your own neck at Fangtasia," I mumbled pushing my key into the door and unlocking it. I felt him come up behind me and I ignored the shiver that rushed through me. I turned to him and found him gazing at me with his deep blue eyes.

"There was a murder at my bar last night and then a raid tonight," he answered calmly. "I dont want to deal with the police two nights in a row, especially when I am not normally inclined to deal with them seeing as I am a creature of the night."

"You didn't even try to help me. You were gone before I could even turn back around," I countered with a frown. I pushed my front door open and stepped inside turning to find him standing right in the doorway trying to come in, a frown on his face. I held up my hand stopping him. "Don't come in. I'm not sure that I want you too," I said making his frown deepen.

"Chase, why are you so upset?" he questioned his voice calm and even as he looked at me.

I hesitated. I didn't want to tell him that I was jealous of the way he was looking at Sookie or that I was _really_ angry that he hadn't come to rescue me from the police and had just disappeared. I would rather just keep it to myself rather than admit I was hung up on a vampire. I swallowed hard and looked down as I spoke softly.

"Eric, just go," I said quickly, still not looking at him. "Please."

There was silence on his part for a long moment, before I felt his hand underneath my chin and he was lifting it making me look into his eyes. His face was blank, but his eyes held so much emotion that I could not read. I stopped blocking his thoughts and forced my way into them searching past the death and the sex and the blood until I found the thoughts of me. He didn't want to leave me although he would never admit it aloud. He was a man of pride after all. I was pushing past that trying to find his thoughts of Sookie when he pulled his hand from me.

"I asked you to stay out of my head," he said through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry," I admitted dropping my eyes again.

"What are you searching for in there? Why do you not just ask me out loud?" he asked sounding irritated.

I hesitated again, looking back up at him and finding him waiting almost impatiently for my answer. "What was Sookie Stackhouse doing sitting with you at Fangtasia?" I blurted before I could stop myself. "Is she another one of your humans?"

Eric blinked, obviously taken aback by my questions. He gazed at me for a long moment before he did something that surprised me. He laughed. It was soft laughter like a chuckle and the smile that came with the laugh had me melting on the inside as he shook his head. "Chase…are you jealous?" he asked softly making me frown.

"What? No!" I said turning and heading into my house. I could hear his footsteps as he followed. I knew he could be completely silent if he wished, he wanted me to know he was coming in. I stopped in my kitchen and turned to find him standing in the doorway, that devilish smile was still on his face. It made me want to punch him.

"You _are_ jealous," he said sounding assured.

I blushed from embarrassment. This was not happening to me. "No, I am not," I said again turning away from him and opening my fridge.

I jumped when I felt him come up behind me, one arm reaching out to close the fridge and the other wrapping around my waist and my pulling my body against his. I let out a moan as I felt the hardness of him against the back of me, and his hand other hand smoothed up my stomach and to my neck. He leaned in close to my ear and I felt his lips press against it before he was whispering.

"If you wish to be my human, Chase then all you have to do is tell me," he said. I whimpered as his hand slid down from my neck to the button of my shorts which he undid quickly. His hand slid inside brushing over me as I let out a moan. "I will take care of you…" his fingers pushed my panties aside and I heard him let out the softest moan as he found my wetness. "You will be mine forever…" I was panting now as I felt the pleasure beginning to build. "All you have to do is just say the words…"

"Eric…" I started; I didn't know what I was going to say.

I heard the small click of him unsheathing his fangs and his other hand slid from around my waist to reach for my chin and turn my face to the side, revealing my neck to him as he continued to work me with his other hand. I felt his lips against my neck first and then his fangs scraping ever so lightly against my skin making me gasp.

"So Chase Morgan," he breathed against my skin. "Do you want to be my human or not?"


	4. Visit From The Parents

**A/N: So here I am with another update! This one is not as long as the last and little more boring, but it's an update nonetheless. Go ahead and let know what you think and I thank all of you who reviewed or added this story to your alerts and/or favorites lists. I don't know when the next update will be coming because I have been pretty busy lately and I currently have 3 other stories I should be working on, but I will update as soon as possible. I promise. Thank you. **

**

* * *

**

"Eric, stop it," I moaned reaching for his hand to pull it from my pants. My whole body was trembling with want and ache as I burned for release, but I wasn't going to let him fool me into letting him bite me and turn me into a fang banger by turning me on. "You can't…Mmm….make… me…say yes… by making me have an orgasm," I finished with a small gasp.

He resisted my hand, refusing to allow me to pull it from my shorts. He released my chin using it to grab the hand that I was using to try and pull him free, and holding it so I couldn't move it. He increased the speed of his strokes and I felt my wall of resolve beginning to crumble as I felt my orgasm building quickly inside of me. I panted, trying to hold it at bay, biting my lip as I used my other hand to reach for his wrist. He stepped forward quickly, pushing me along with him until he was pressing me face first into the wall, using it to block my other hand from taking his hand out.

"God dammit, Eric," I groaned trying to push against the wall as my legs began tremble, it was no use. He was stronger than me and I gave up my attempts with a moan.

"Don't fight me, Chase," he whispered firmly in my ear. "I know you want me just as much as I want you, and I am done with the teasing. I plan to take you tonight and though you are hesitant now I can assure you that you won't be after awhile."

I cried out as I came as his last words flowed through my ears; my whole body trembling against him as my orgasm rushed through me. I cried out with the force of it, throwing my head back against his shoulder and digging my fingers into his wrists. He continued to work me through it until I nearly collapsed against him and he withdrew his hand from my shorts. He swept me into his arms as if I weighed nothing and turned, heading out of the kitchen quickly as my brain turned to mush from my orgasm high.

By the time I came down we were in my bedroom and he was setting me on my feet, kicking my bedroom door closed as he slipped his jacket from his shoulders and gazed at me with his blue eyes. I felt like I was prey that had just been seen and caught by the predator. I was panting as I leaned against him, my body still on fire as he pulled his shirt from over his head. I let out a low sigh at the sight of his firm chiseled chest and stomach, his body was everything that I imagined it would be and I found myself staring.

He kissed me then and suddenly everything was a mad rush as his tongue swept over mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck moaning into his mouth as he begun to tug at my clothes and strip the from me, only releasing my mouth to pull my shirt over my head. As soon as the material of my shorts hit the floor he was pushing me backward, both of us falling onto my bed with him on top of me. I moaned as I slid my hands up the front of his chest, over hard muscle and cold flesh before reaching his neck and smoothing my hands in his hair. It was soft just like I imagined it would be and I felt him tense as I ran my hands through it.

He continued to kiss me as I burned, his tongue dueling mine for control before I submitted and let him ravage my mouth. I was panting when he pulled his mouth away from mine, my fingers digging into his skin as his hands began to roam me, taking in the smoothness in my skin as if it were made of silk. His eyes followed his hands everywhere they went as I tingled beneath him, wanting and needy as his hands slid up my thighs. He bent his head and kissed my stomach as his hands gripped the sides of my underwear and began to pull them down my hips.

I tensed my whole body in response, seeming to snap out of the sex daze that I was in as panic seized me firmly. My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly as I gripped his wrists, halting his movements. His blue eyes found mine as he looked up at me confused as I shook my head and pulled his hands from my body.

"No," I said moving off the bed as he turned to me.

"What are you doing?" he questioned slowly.

"You have to leave," I said moving past him and reaching for my clothes. "This is definitely not how my first time is going to be. You can't just try and turn all sex ninja on me and make me do things." He still remained unmoving on my bed, staring at me with his blue eyes, but his face had gone blank. I pulled my tank back on and reached for my shorts as I continued my rant. "When I finally have sex for the first time it's supposed to be special and candle lit and not on my cheap store brand bed sheets that are in desperate need of a wash or the day after my best friend dies. And especially not because you want to get your vampire jollies off."

He frowned at my last statement and suddenly became a blur moving in front of me, by the time he finally had stopped moving he was redressed and standing by my door. He was gripping the door handle tightly and only looked at me for a moment before his jaw clenched.

"Fine," he said through clenched teeth.

He pulled the door open and slipped through it, closing it behind him. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I heard a corvette starting in front of my house before screeching away. I tossed my shorts to the floor and plopped down face first onto my bed. I had officially pissed Eric off and left myself high and dry.

"Shit," I muttered to myself.

* * *

I had to be at the Shreveport airport by nine am to pick up my parents. Cassandra's parents had taken a separate flight which wouldn't arrive till around noon and they planned to stay at a hotel rather than the old house, they promised to stop by before heading back to Austin, but if they didn't I wouldn't blame them. I met my parents at the gate trying to hold back tears as I spotted my mother and father. My father, Christopher Morgan, was a tall man who looked well for his age, his hair was a mixture of black and grey and his eyes were the same bluish-grey that mine were. He had spent the better part of his life as an engineer and had made a lot of money doing it. My mom, Mary Morgan, on the other hand was a dark haired brown eyed woman who had spent the better part of her life being a housewife raising my brother and me. They both were retired now.

"Oh sweetheart," my mom said as she wrapped her arms around me and brought me into the warmth of her. I sighed as I breathed in a scent that my brain interpreted as home and ignored her thoughts. I didn't like going in my parents heads. I had learned the hard way that they thought bad things about me sometimes. They were always worried too. I couldn't stand it. "How are you?"

I pulled away from her and went into my father's arms next; he was wearing a jacket so I was lucky enough to not have to put my block up. "I am fine," I answered after pulling away and offering a weak smile. "How was your flight?"

"The flight was fine," My father answered looking around the airport as if he were searching for something.

"How is Isaac?" I asked feeling the need to say something.

"He is fine," my mother answered following me as I lead them to the baggage claim.

"That's good," I said with a nod shoving my hands into my pockets. "I got a job." My parents shared a hesitant glance before putting on matching frowns. I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked.

"We want you to come home," My mother said quickly making me look at her as my father nodded in agreement. "I don't think this Bon Temps place is good for you. There's vampires running around and there have been two other murders besides Cassandra's..."

I sighed and shook my head. "No, mom, I want to stay. I'm in the middle of school and I just got the job and I just don't want any other major life changes going on. Moving would be one of those changes."

My parents shared another look before they both turned to me frowning. "Chase," my father said stepping forward and putting a hand on my shoulder. "You can't expect your mother and me to be okay with you living this far away from him in the town where your best friend was murdered, all by yourself."

I sighed. "Actually dad, Cassandra was murdered here in Shreveport, not in Bon Temps," I said with with a frown.

My parents frown deepened. This was going to be a long two day visit.

* * *

I pulled into the Merlotte's parking lot with a screech, jumping out of my car and running in through the door. I was already ten minutes late, not a good first impression to make, but my mother and father had decided to give me a hefty lecture on my decision to stay in Bon Temps, which ran long. I still hadn't won yet when I left. I spotted Sam behind the bar as I burst through the door, standing next to a red headed waitress and immediately put on my apology face.

"Sam I am so sorry," I said quickly walking to the bar, noticing Sookie standing by it filling in the ketchup bottles as she talked to the red head. "I know I am late and that is definitely not okay, but my family came to town and I had to pick them up from the airport-."

Sam smirked and held up a hand making me fall silent. "Its okay, Chase. I am not a hard ass. You know Sookie already and this is Arlene. Arlene, this is Chase," he said motioning to the red head standing beside him.

I smiled at her and she smiled hesitantly at me in return. "It's nice to meet you," I said politely before turning to Sookie and seeing that she was giving me a weird look. I wanted to ask her just what she had been doing with Eric at Fangtasia's, but thought against it. I doubted I would probably even see Eric again and there was no point in bringing it up. "Hi, Sookie."

"Hi Chase," Sookie said cheerfully with a small smile.

Sam got my attention again by reaching under the bar and handing me a white t-shirt with the Merlotte's sign on it along with an apron. "Go change your shirt. Your shorts will do for now, but you need to get a pair of black ones. The employee bathroom is in the back. I am going to have Sookie show you how everything works round here."

I smiled brightly and nodded at him before looking at Sookie who was still smiling. "Okay, great."

I moved around the bar in the direction he had pointed and headed toward the back. I found the bathroom and walked in, stopping when I saw the same African American girl who was tending the bar with Sam the previous night standing inside looking in the mirror. I hesitated in the doorway as she turned to me with a slight frown.

"You must be Chase," she said with a southern accent as she put a hand on her hip. "I'm Tara."

I smiled and extended a hand, bracing for the impact of her thoughts. She took it and I gasped at the waves of anger that were rolling off of her. She was thinking about Sam Merlotte, which didn't much surprise me, I figured they had a thing judging from the way she was eyeing me the other night when Sam sat at my table. I released her hand quickly and found her staring at me as if I had just sprouted a tail. A look I was used to getting.

"You alright?" Tara asked me.

I nodded and ran a hand through my hair. "Yeah...sorry...it's nice to meet you. You are the bar tender?"

She huffed and turned back to the mirror. "Until I get fired which will probably be real soon," she mumbled. "You gone be the new waitress to replace Dawn?"

I nodded and held up the uniform. "Yeah..."

She huffed again and smirked. "Yeah well good luck with that."

I moved into the stall, locking it behind me just as I heard the bathroom door swing open again and the click of heels on the floor as someone entered. I peeked through the crack and saw red hair and guessed it was Arlene.

"Guess what, Tara?" she said.

"What, Arlene?" Tara replied sounding irritated.

"Sam and Sookie are going out!"

"What?!" Tara answered quickly.

"I know right! I gotta go; my orders are up, I just wanted to tell you!" Arlene said.

I heard the bathroom door swing open again and then I heard Tara sigh softly. I changed my shirt quickly and stepped out of the stall seeing Tara still fussing with her hair. I didn't know what to say to her so I opted to say nothing and headed out of the bathroom just in time to see Sookie coming towards it.

"Hey," I said folding my shirt in my hands. "You ready?"

Sookie nodded. "Yeah, just hold on one second I need to talk to Tara, meet me out front okay?" she said moving past me and into the bathroom.

I nodded and was headed for the front when Sam stopped me. "Hey come here," he said beckoning me over with a wave of his hand. "I gotta show you something." I followed him as he moved further into the back and into a room that I assumed was his office. He shut the door behind us and motioned toward some shelves which sat in the corner. "We don't have lockers so this is where everyone puts their stuff. You can put your shirt and purse or whatever you have with you up here on top."

"Thanks, Sam," I said with a smile moving past him to put my shirt on the top shelf. I turned back to him and found him looking at me. I blushed crimson and shoved my hands in my pockets. "So you taking Sookie out on a date huh?" I asked feeling like I should say something.

He blushed, looking down as he leaned against the door. "Yeah...I've uh been waiting to ask Sookie out on a date for a long time," he said with small smirk.

"Well that's great," I said with a nod. "Where you going to take her?"

"To the DGD meeting in town. There's gonna be a vampire speaking there about the old war," he said rolling his eyes. "You going to go?"

I huffed and pushed my hair back. "Uh no. I have family here and we are dealing with my friend's death and what not. So I think I am just going to stay home."

Sam nodded. "Yeah...well I'm sure you won't be missing out on much anyway," he said stepping back and pulling the door open.

I followed him out of the office. "Yeah, but good luck on your date."

"Thanks I'm going to need-."

We both stopped short as Tara came thundering past us. "Keep that girl away from me!" she shouted before heading towards the bar.

Sam sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "Welcome to Merlotte's."

I huffed. I got the feeling that this was going to be an interesting place to work at.

Four hours flew by faster than I anticipated. Sookie taught me the ins and outs of Merlotte's and told me about the other employee's. I got the hang of things pretty quickly and managed not to drop anything which Arlene commended me on. I also managed to get by on not touching anyone and getting some thoughts that I didn't want to see. Sookie and I seemed to get along pretty well aside from the fact that I couldn't read her mind and I still wanted to know just what she was doing at Fangtasia. But I still hadn't mustered up the guts.

"You did pretty good to have had no experience," Sookie said with a smile.

I sighed and leaned against the bar with a smile. "Yeah. It's not as bad as I thought it would be," I said softly. "But...hey Sookie can I ask you a question?"

She hesitated, but nodded. "Sure, Chase go ahead."

"In private though," I said looking around. Tara, Sam, and Arlene were in hearing distance as well as a few customers. I could tell they were eaves dropping.

Her eyes followed mine, taking in all the people whose ears perked up at my wanting to ask her something. "Sure, come on, Sam we are going outside," she called over her shoulder before taking my hand. I was beginning to enjoy the silence I got from her. It was refreshing not to have to block someone out. It took a lot more effort than you would think.

I let her lead me outside and around the back of the building by the dumpsters before she stopped and turned to me. "What's up?" she asked.

I hesitated and swallowed deeply before I just blurted it out. "I saw you at Fangtasia the other night with that brown haired vampire and Eric...mind if I ask you what you were doing there?" I said quickly making her falter.

"I was doing a little investigating about Dawn and Maudette Pickens," she answered. "You know Eric Northman?"

I huffed. "A lot more lately than I would like too," I answered crossing my arms. "I met him the other night when my friend Cassandra and I went there. The next time I went she was murdered in the parking lot and he drove me home and kept an eye on me over the night."

Sookie blinked, obviously taken aback by what I had said of Eric. "Well that was the first time I ever met him. Him and Bill are old friends I suppose," she said shaking her head. "But other than that I do not know him and would really rather not."

"And Bill is the brown haired guy you were with?" I asked.

She nodded and frowned. "I don't think I am going to know much of him either."

I nodded slowly and put my hands on my hips. "Look...don't take this the wrong way or anything, but is there something wrong with your brain or something?" I blurted while I still had the guts.

Sookie didn't bother hiding the offense on her face. She frowned deeply and put her hands on her hips. "Now what on earth do you mean by that?" she asked in a high pitched tone.

"No, I don't mean anything in a rude manner," I said with a sigh. How was I supposed to explain my talent without looking like a maniac? "I can read minds okay? When I touch someone I can read their thoughts and emotions," I saw her eyes go wide, but continued. "Yeah I know it sounds crazy, but it's really true okay? And when I touch you I get nothing. Not one single thought or emotion or anything just silence and I wanted to know if maybe there is something wrong with you that you know about. Like a tumor or something?"

She didn't say anything for a long moment. She just stood there staring at me as I looked at her, impatiently waiting for an answer. She surprised me when a little smile showed on her face and then her jaw dropped.

"You aren't making fun of me?" she said slowly.

I blinked. "What?"

"You really can read minds?" she asked stepping towards me.

I nodded. "Yes...?" I frowned.

"Chase, I can read minds too," she said as she grabbed my hand, sounding as if she were in awe of me. "Granted I can't read yours and now that you tell me you can't read mine it kind of makes sense. Maybe we block each other because we are both telepaths although I read minds just by hearing it and not by touching like you. I have never met anyone else who can read minds too unless you are playing some sick joke on me-."

I felt my whole face drop as I looked at her, trying to judge whether or not she was just pulling my leg. I instinctively tried to read her thoughts and remembered I couldn't. _Great_, I thought. "Sookie are you making fun of me?" I asked.

We both frowned at each other before Sookie was laughing. I hesitated and then I was laughing too. I had no idea just what we were laughing about, but I couldn't stop. "I can't read your mind to tell if you are serious," I said holding my stomach which was hurting from the laughter.

She nodded, still laughing. "And I can't read your mind so I can't tell if you lying."

I laughed harder, still unsure of just what I was laughing at. It was sort of ironic really which is probably why it was so funny. Two mind readers unable to read each other's minds so we both had no way of knowing if the other was telling the truth. I held my stomach as my laughter died down and looked at Sookie who brushed blonde bangs out of her face still chuckling.

"So what do we do?" I asked her.

"Well...do you believe me?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Cause you can ask anyone in this town and they'll tell you that I can."

I raised my eyebrow. "People know about your ability?"

She nodded. "Most of them don't believe me, but I can," she said. "Tara knows."

"Cassandra knew about me," I said softly my face dropping slightly. I missed her.

"Maybe we should meet up later and talk about it more," she offered with a small shrug.

I hesitated, but nodded. "Sure...but no one knows what I can do and I would like for it to stay that way," I added quickly.

She nodded and pretended to zip and lock her lips. "Your secret is safe with me," she said with a smile.

I couldn't help, but smile in return.

* * *

I exchanged numbers with Sookie and she told me she would call me after her date with Sam. I headed home after that and when I got there I found that Cassandra's parents, Doug and Ashley Wright, were still taking care of the paper work with the Shreveport police and transporting Cassandra's body. They wanted to get everything taken care of so they could leave the next morning and head back to Austin. They didn't want to stay and visit like my parents had planned. They planned to cremate Cassandra back in Austin and hold a small memorial service with her friends there. I wasn't planning on going. Cassandra had been Ms. Popular while I had been Ms. Antisocial, and even though I was her best friends she still had other friends that had been more popular and cooler than me. I was the girl who always had her head in the books and wore gloves in ninety degree weather. And even though I had started coming out of my shell and ditched the gloves since I had moved to Bon Temps, the people back in Austin didn't know that. I couldn't stand to show my face at the memorial and see all the blame that would be written on their faces once everyone heard that Cassandra had died at a Vampire Bar and I had been the one to let her go. I would say my own private good byes to her in my own way.

"Hi sweetheart," my mother said as I walked through the door, setting my keys and apron aside. She was cleaning. I wasn't surprised. My mother was the cleanest and neatest person I had ever met. It irritated me mostly.

My father sat on the couch, watching television, some news show with two people talking back and forth on a split screen. I placed a kiss on my father's cheek and headed for my bedroom. "I am going to shower and get changed," I called before shutting my bedroom door. I showered and changed into another pair of shorts and a tank top before heading back into the living room. My mother was in the kitchen cooking which made me raise an eyebrow as I headed in to look over her shoulder. I saw steak cooking in the pan and the smell of it reminded me of home

"You went grocery shopping?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. She nodded, looping her dark hair behind her ears before moving to another pot and stirring its contents. "Your fridge was devastatingly bare, dear. If you insist on living out here alone then you are going to need food to eat," she said turning to look at me. "I'm going to make you a few things and freeze them so you have and Isaac have a few meals when he gets here."

I frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Isaac is going to move in with you," she said with a nod.

I felt my whole face fall and my frown deepened as I gazed at my mother. My brother looked like my father, he had dark hair and grayish blue eyes like me, but he was taller than me even though I was the oldest. He was a pretty fit guy and he had a reputation of being a man who's back in Austin, but I knew my brother well. He may have grabbed every girl's ass on the cheerleading squad, but I knew he was still a virgin just like me. Our family had raised us with morals and values after all. But even despite all that I didn't want him moving in with me. Oil and water should never be mixed.

"No," I said shaking my head. "No effin way."

My mom let out a small gasp and frowned at me. "Chase, watch your language," she said sternly. "And neither your father, or your brother or I want you living out here alone. There's vampires running around and a murder happening every other night. I heard people talking in town. Do you know they have a vampire talking at a _church_ tonight? Your father and I are going to go and see him speak. I was invited by a nice woman and I really would like to see what it would have to say-."

I frowned, ignoring my mother's comments about the vampire speaking at the DGD and cut her off. "Mom! I thought Isaac was going to a university in Austin?"

My mother's face dropped slightly and she leaned closer to me as she glanced at my father. "He didn't get in," she whispered. "He's really hurting right now. With not getting accepted and then finding out about Cassandra, you know how he felt about her..."

I sighed and ran a hand through my damp hair, playing with my ends for a minute as I thought about the situation. My brother had been in love with Cassandra since we were kids although he never got the guts to tell her even though Cassandra and I both knew. He and I were never that close because I was brainiac and he was an athlete and he had a tendency to act like a jerk most of the time. I didn't want him to live with me just because we didn't get along and even though I loved him, I wanted to rip his head off most the time. We never really got along even as kids and we tended to just stay out of each other's way. He didn't like being the brother of the town weirdo and never let me touch him because he wanted me to stay out of his head. I didn't see us being roommates going well. I didn't even want to give it a shot; I had plenty of other things to worry about like a new job, a vampire who wanted me, and the possibility of another telepath being in my life. I didn't want to add annoying and angry sibling to it as well.

"Mom-."

"It's either your brother stays here with you or you come home," my mother said giving me the "it's final" look. "Your father and I would just feel better that way."

I sighed heavily and glanced at the closed door that lead to Cassandra's room. I had left it open just like she had the night she died, and frowned when I saw it closed. Her room was always a mess, but that just what kind of person Cassandra was. But even though it was messy it always smelt like her favorite perfume or something sweet. She liked to smell good and it comforted me to walk by and smell her. The sight of it closed made me angry for a reason I did not know and I turned to my mother quickly.

"Why is Cassandra's door closed?" I asked.

Her face fell slightly and she wrung her hands together. She always did that when she was nervous. "Well...I cleaned it out and boxed up her things ya' know?" she said quickly. "Ashley asked me too because she just couldn't and I wanted Isaac to be able to stay in there once he flies in-."

My frown deepened and I moved into the hallway before she finished, pushing Cassandra's door opened. I was immediately assaulted by the smell of pine-sol and cleanser. There were stacks of boxes in the corner and everything that belonged to Cassandra was in them, even her bed sheets and comforter. Her room looked as bare as the day we moved in except her bed, dresser, TV and stand, and her desk still remained. The sight of it made everything sink in further and I felt like I had been stabbed in the chest. _She's gone,_ I thought reaching up to put a hand over my aching heart. _My best friend is really gone._ I felt something behind me and turned to see that it was my mom. I reached up quickly and wiped my eyes as the tears threatened to roll down my face.

"I didn't know it would upset you this much, Chase," she said putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry sweetheart."

I shook my head and leaned against the doorjamb. "I just...it's just really sinking in now that she is...gone..." my mother remained silent as she looked at me and I shook my head. "Sorry...I'm just going to go lay down. I'm tired...from work."

I walked quickly to my room and shut the door behind me. I leaned against the door with a sigh and glanced at my window. I could see the sun beginning to set over the trees and it had my mind wandering to Eric. I didn't know if or when I would see him again. I had rejected him 'again' and I knew his patience would be running thin. He wanted me and the more I resisted the angrier he would get until eventually he may take me against my will. The thought alone made me shiver. I wasn't to sure that I wanted Eric Northman to be my first or if I wanted to be his _human_. Hell, I didn't know if I would ever see him again. I didn't even truly know what it meant to be his human and until I found out I wasn't making any decisions.

I crawled into my bed, snuggling deep into my comforter and covering my face with my pillow. I wasn't really tired, but I just wanted to be alone for a moment and let everything sink in. I shut my eyes and purposefully tried to smother myself with my pillow letting the darkness consume my brain.


	5. Funerals

**A/N: Hello!! I have returned with another update!! This chapter is Eric free though...I know depressing isnt it? But there is alot in this chapter so hopefully it makes up for Eric's absence. Oh also I have decided to leave Amy Burly or whatever that psycho chicks name out of this, and I am not sure if I am going to have Jason be addicted to V yet. Im still trying to figure it out, but thats just fyi. No Amy. I couldnt stand her. haha no offense to anyone that did like her. Dont forget to let me know what you think okay? Great! **

**

* * *

**

When I woke up the next morning it was to the smell of pancakes and bacon. I rolled over groggily in my bed, bringing up one hand to shield my eyes from the sunlight as I sat up slowly. I had slept straight through the night and well into the next morning, which surprised me. I hadn't felt that tired. I scooted off my bed and ran a hand through my tangled hair before opening my bedroom door and moving out of my room.

"Morning Chase," my mom greeted me from the kitchen. I could see my father sitting at the kitchen table reading the news paper. "I made breakfast before you had to go to work."

I sighed. "I'm off for the day," I answered kissing her cheek. "But thanks."

"Why don't you have a seat honey and I will serve you," she said motioning to the table.

I nodded and trudged to the table sitting down in the seat opposite my father who greeted me with a weak smile. I offered one in return and sat back as my mother brought me a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. My stomach rumbled at the sight of it and I breathed in the scent of it with a hefty sigh. That was the main thing I missed about home, my mom's cooking.

"Thanks, mom," I said before forking some eggs and taking a bite. It was delicious just like I thought it would be.

She nodded and handed my father his plate before taking a seat. "There was another murder last night," she said quickly as intertwined her fingers.

I choked on the eggs I was currently swallowing, making them spew out of my mouth and onto the table. Both my parents jumped in surprise, looks of disgust crossing over their faces before my mom was rising to get a towel and clean up the bits of food. I swallowed hard and then took a drink of orange juice that sat beside my plate.

"Who?" I asked once all my food was safely swallowed.

"That poor nice woman who held that DVD meeting last night," my mom answered shaking her head with a sad smile.

I raised my eyebrow. "You mean the DGD meeting?" I corrected.

"Yeah, whatever it was called. Your father and I went to see the vampire speak, he was actually very kind. It was a real emotional meeting, I would have thought he was going to cry towards the end, but then I remembered vampires can't cry. His name was Bill…Bill…Copperton or something of that nature," my mom continued in her rant.

I held up my hands making her fall silent. "They killed the vampire?" I said trying to get her back on point. Sometimes my mother trailed off in her own thoughts.

"Oh no," she replied shaking her head. "It was the poor woman who held the meeting. Her name was Adele Stackhouse. She was so kind and nice to us last night-."

I felt my whole face drop and the fork slipped through my fingers. I recognized the name of course; it was the name of Sookie's grandmother and I knew she was holding the meeting as well. And now she was dead? What the hell was going on in this town? I rose from my chair leaving my breakfast behind as I headed for my bedroom.

"Where you going?!" my mother called.

"I'm getting dressed and I am going to see Sookie," I said stopping at my bedroom door and turning back to her. "She's my co-worker and that was her grandmother who was killed last night."

I showered and dressed in an old sun dress I had borrowed from Cassandra a long time ago that still remained in my closet. It was bright blue and Cassandra always told me how it made my eyes popped. I didn't want to wear black, it would be too depressing. I left my hair falling down my shoulders and wore a pair of white sandals. My mom handed me a frozen casserole that she had prepared the other night as I was walking out the door and told me to be back in time to take them to their flight which would be that evening. I felt bad for not spending much time with my parents but everything seemed to be going topsy turvy around me.

I drove to Sookie's house which I didn't know the complete address of, but she had mentioned it was near the cemetery and once I saw all the cars parked out front I knew I was in the right place. I took in a deep breath and grabbed my frozen casserole off the passenger seat which was beginning to melt as I headed towards the house and knocked on the door. I was surprised to find it was Sam who had opened the door and offered a weak smile.

"Hi, Chase," he said returning my small smile. "It's nice to see you."

I nodded and stepped through the threshold allowing Sam to wrap an arm around me and squeeze me against him for a moment. He smelt like the trees and dirt, but not in a bad way. I blocked his thoughts from entering my brain, not wanting to know what he was thinking and pulled back from the hug.

"Sookie is in the kitchen, you can take that in there," Sam said motioning toward the kitchen.

I nodded and moved into the house, holding my casserole tightly as all eyes turned to me and people watched as I moved through the kitchen. I was so glad that I couldn't hear their thoughts out loud. I put a small smile on my face and was relieve when I made it into the kitchen and saw Lafayette and Tara standing near the sink as Sookie sat at the table talking to a hefty woman with a large pink shirt on. Lafayette offered me a small smile and beckoned me over with a wave of his hand.

"Hey, Chase," Tara said in greeting.

"My mom insisted I bring this," I said handing the container of casserole to the Lafayette who frowned. "I know. I know. I don't understand why people insist on bringing food when someone dies, but whatever. How is Sookie?"

Lafayette and Tara both sighed at once. "She is hanging in there, but I don't like all these people round here just squatting. And look at Maxine Fortenberry right there just gabbing her ear off," Tara said softly, shaking her head as she looked at the woman in the pink.

"I'll go rescue her," I said stepping forward and coming into Sookie's view. Her eyes lit up slightly as her attention turned from Maxine to me.

"Chase," she said in surprise. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

I offered a weak smile and stepped past Maxine to lean over and give her a hug. "Excuse me Ms. Fortenberry. Sookie…I know you have been hearing this all day, but I am so sorry to hear about your grandmother," I whispered into her ear as I hugged her.

Sookie released me and nodded. "Thank you, Chase. And thank you for coming," she said with the smallest of smiles.

I nodded in return and stepped back. "Let me know if you need anything."

She nodded and I stepped back to stand next to Lafayette and Tara just as Arlene came bursting into the kitchen to grab Sookie and pull her into a hug. They exchanged words for a moment as Tara and I watched and out of the corner of my eye I saw Maxine digging in the refrigerator. I opened my mouth to ask if she needed help when Sookie turned.

"Maxine Fortenberry you put that pie down right now!" Sookie shouted angrily making us all jump. She stalked over to Maxine quickly and snatched the pie from her hands before stalking back over towards the back door. "This is Gran's pie!"

"I'm sorry," Maxine said quickly. "I was just making some room."

All eyes turned to her and silence over took the room as Sookie stood there looking flustered and overwhelmed. I could imagine all the bad thoughts she was hearing and me and Tara shared a glance before Tara moved forward and took Sookie by the shoulders.

"Ya'll excuse us," she said beginning to lead Sookie towards the stairs. "I need Sookie upstairs." They moved through the foyer past Sam who stepped forward, but Tara gave him a look. "We need a little girl time. Come on Lafayette. You too Chase."

I jumped in surprise at being invited and more eyes turned to me as I headed past the group of people and followed Lafayette up the stairs. We reached a room that I assumed was Sookie's and Tara shut the door behind us as Sookie sat on the bed and Lafayette lay at the foot of the bed and Tara moved to sit beside him. I leaned against the desk in the corner and looked at Sookie who stared off in a daze. I could say that I knew how she felt. Losing someone you have known pretty much all your life that was really close to you. It was like an empty desperate feeling that filled you without an end and swallowed you whole. I felt bad for her.

"I shouldn't have lost it like that," Sookie said softly finally refocusing and looking at Tara.

"Don't you be sorry for yelling at that snoopy old bitch," Tara said quickly shaking her head. "She been sticking her nose where it don't belong for far too long."

Lafayette nodded in agreement. "Say it. I mean if she talked any more shit she would be shaped like a turd."

I couldn't help the snort that I let out at that statement and Tara and Lafayette looked at me before bursting into laughter. We all laughed for a moment as Sookie stared off. When she finally spoke, we all fell silent at her words.

"Gran's gone," she said as if it had just dawned on her. "She's really gone."

Tara hesitated, sharing a glance with me and Lafayette before nodding. "Yeah she is."

Sookie shook her head slowly. "I don't even know what I'm supposed to do," she said hesitantly. "I can't even think straight."

"Well of course you can't," Tara huffed. "How can you with all these circling bugs? You know you aren't their entertainment. You don't have to dance for them. You just gotta feel whatever your feeling."

Lafayette and I nodded in agreement as Sookie shook her head again. "I'm not sure…I'm even feeling anything," she said slowly. "I'm just numb."

"Numb is good," Tara said with a nod. "Numb is probably what you need right now. Stop worrying about being so damn appropriate. This is not an appropriate event."

"Yeah, Sookie," I said making her look at me. "You don't have to worry about anyone else, but yourself right now. Feel how you want to feel and grieve the way you want to grieve."

"Yep, and don't let no one's thoughts get you down girl," Lafayette said reaching forward to touch her leg.

Sookie nodded. "Thank you guys for getting me out of there. I haven't had a single minute of silence. I can't seem to block anything out right now," she said slowly. She turned her brown eyes on me. "I wish my telepathy worked like yours…only hearing thoughts when you touched someone."

My face fell slightly as Lafayette and Tara turned wide eyes on me. I blushed crimson. "Jesus Christ you are a telepath too," Tara said with a frown.

Sookie gasped and covered her mouth as I looked at her. "Oh Chase, I am so sorry, I forgot you didn't want me to tell anyone," she said quickly.

I shook my head. "It's okay Sookie…and yes Tara I am a telepath apparently," I said with a sigh. "But I can only read someone's thoughts if I touch them so therefore I tend to keep my hands and body to myself."

Tara and Lafayette shared a glance. "That's all we need in this town is one more damn telepath," Tara mumbled making me frown. "No offense Chase, really. This town is just getting weirder and weirder is all I mean."

I huffed. "None taken and I agree with you."

"You want me to tell everyone downstairs to shut the hell up, Sookie?" Tara asked turning back to her.

Sookie huffed and shook her head. "I wish it was that easy."

Lafayette smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a plastic baggy with a few pills in it. "It is. Your wish is my command."

Sookie shook her head. "Oh…I don't do drugs."

Lafayette frowned. "Sookie this is not drugs. This is a valium," he said holding up a small white pill. Sookie still looked hesitant. "Here just put it on the nightstand in case you feel like taking it later."

Sookie nodded and took the pill from his hands. "Okay."

Lafayette stuffed his little bag back into his pocket and looked at us. "I am going to go check on the circling buzzards," he said with a sigh as he sat up on the bed.

Tara nodded. "Okay."

"Lafayette," Sookie said making him stop and turn to her.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Can you please take this back down stairs?" Sookie asked handing him the pie.

Lafayette nodded. "I will guard it with my life."

I watched Lafayette walk out of the bedroom before taking his place on the bed and sighing. Sookie sighed and lay across her pillows. I didn't know how long I was supposed to stay or what to do to comfort her really, but I felt as though I should leave.

"Sookie, I have to go home now, but you have my number," I said giving her another hug. "Call me if you need anything okay?"

Sookie nodded. "Are you gonna come to the service tomorrow?"

I hesitated. I hated funerals. I never liked going there was always too much skin to skin contact and bad thoughts. "If you want me to," I answered hesitantly.

She nodded. "I would like it if you were there. I know my Gran would have liked you."

I hesitated again and shared a glance with Tara. "Okay…I will be there."

She nodded again. "Good."

"Okay, I'll see you there," I said with a frown.

She offered me a smile that barely made her lips move and I waved to them both before heading out of the bedroom. I moved down the stairs catching sight of Sam standing in the foyer. He excused himself from whoever he was talking to and came towards me just as I reached the landing.

"How is she?" he asked looking up the stairs.

"She is dealing," I said with a sigh. "I have to get home though."

"You coming to the service tomorrow?" he asked.

I nodded. "Sookie, wants me too so I will be there."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."

I moved past him and headed for the door, slipping through and walking to my mustang. I climbed in and headed for home appreciating the silence around me as I drove. There was so much death and mystery going on in Bon Temps that I didn't know what I was going to do. I still hadn't heard from Eric and I didn't know if I was ever going to again, even though right about now I was regretting that decision. I wanted some comfort and I knew that whether he was a vampire or not when I was in his arms it was like being in heaven just for the moment. _Stop it Chase_, I thought to myself. _You should try to be normal now. And normal people don't fall for vampires. Why can't you meet a nice _human_ guy who can be with you during the day and sleep beside you at night? Eric Northman is a vampire and not only that, he is a thousand years older than you as well. Just forget it._

I pulled into my driveway and parked the car before climbing out and heading inside. I found my parents sitting at the kitchen table, drinking what I assume was coffee. I noticed their bags were repacked and sitting by the door. That was my mother, always prepared. I set my keys aside and shut the door behind me before heading over to the table and sitting down next to my father.

"How is your friend honey?" my mother asked looking at me.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "She is...grieving," I answered with a small shrug. "Like most people in this town."

My parents shared a glance. "You sure you don't want to come home?" my father asked, reaching over and taking my hand.

I hesitated. There was so much going on in Bon Temp that now I reconsidering staying. But I seemed to fit in more in Bon Temps than I ever had in Austin. I could make this into my home. I nodded and looked back up at my parents.

"I want to make Bon Temps my home," I said with as much conviction as I could muster. "I'm going to turn this situation around somehow. And if you want to send Isaac here to stay with me then so be it. We both can make this place into a second home."

My parents blinked in surprise at my statement before they both nodded. "Okay then, Chase," my father said squeezing my hand.

I hung out with my parents for the last couple hours they had before taking them to the airport and seeing them off. I cried as they headed for their gate because I really had and would continue to miss them. They told me Isaac would be coming in three days after he settled his affairs in Austin and I promised to be there to pick him up from the airport. I stopped to grab some fast food on the way home from the airport even though I knew my mother had made and bought plenty of food for me to eat. I wasn't ready to go home and sit in the emptiness of my house, but I truly had nowhere else to go. I spent the rest of the night watching television and trying to keep all the bad thoughts about Cassandra, murders, and Eric in the back of my mind. It worked for the most part and I fell asleep draped across my couch, the remote in my hand.

* * *

I woke up extremely late the next afternoon and immediately had to get up and get ready for the funeral. I was already late and I had nothing black to wear except the black dress that I had borrowed from Cassandra that was too short and too tight that I had worn to Fangtasia the night I met Eric. I put on my long black pea coat over it and put my hair up in a bun with a few bangs hanging down over my face. I put my silver cross back on and some silver earrings to match. When I finally arrived at the cemetery everyone was already there and I stood off to the side and out of sight as Sookie approached the podium to speak.

I stood in the shade of the tree and watched as she unfolded a piece of paper from her purse and looked at everyone in the crowd. She spotted me in the distance and I offered a small smile and a wave to which she nodded in return before she began.

"Adele Stackhouse was everything to me," she said softly, but clear enough so we could all hear. "She wasn't just my grandmother. She was…my parent, my teacher, and my best friend," she hesitated for a moment looking at everyone before she continued. "To say she'll be missed…just doesn't cut it because…I can't even imagine a world without her in it. She was always there with a kind word…and a hot meal…and a shoulder to cry on…not just for me, but for everyone who knew her…"

She broke off and a mixture of emotions overwhelmed her face as her eyes darted across the faces of those who had attended the funeral. She looked as if she was about to explode and she did.

"Shut the fuck up! Everyone just shut the fuck up!" she shouted making everyone jump as she gripped the podium tightly.

_Oh no, Sookie, _I thought shaking my head.

She looked at everyone for a moment longer before she balled up the piece of paper she was reading from and went running from the podium. I hesitated looking at the others and then at Sookie who ran past me. Everyone just sat still for a moment before a young man who Sookie had been standing next to rose and ran after her. The reverend retook the podium and looked around nervously as I turned to see where Sookie had run off too. With a sigh I went after her.

By the time I caught up Sookie and the young man were a good distance away and Sookie was yelling at the man. "You invited Uncle Bartlet! How could you do that?" she asked desperately.

"He has a right to be here!" the young man responded making Sookie frown. "I know he and Gran had their problems, but whatever they were they don't matter no more…cause that's what family does. They forgive each other."

"You have no idea what you are talking about," Sookie responded angrily.

"Sookie…please…we're all we've got," the young man replied sounding as if he were pleading and desperate.

Sookie shook her head. "We've got nothing," she said before she turned and headed off.

"Sookie!"I called making her stop and turn back to me as I moved forward to stand beside the young man who looked at me in surprise.

"Chase…thank you for coming…but I just need to be alone for awhile okay? I'll see you later," Sookie said quickly before she turned and headed off into the cemetery.

I sighed and turned to the man who stood beside me. He was sweating profusely and still looked upset in his suit with the loosened tie. He had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes like Sookie's. He looked young and was handsome even though he looked like he could use a good shaving.

"Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

He nodded and looked back to where Sookie had run off too. "Yeah…I just….yeah," he said shaking his head. He looked back at me after a moment looking me up and down. "Who are you?"

"I'm Chase," I replied. "A new friend of Sookie's and the new waitress at Merlotte's. I'm fairly new to town."

I offered my hand to him and he took it carefully as I braced for the impact of his thoughts. They came in jumbled waves that I couldn't decipher like his brain was overrunning itself. Every thought was pounding through his head and I could feel the pain from it. I was surprised he was even functioning. It made me gasp in surprise and I took my hand from his quickly as he looked at me confused.

"You alright?" he asked.

I nodded quickly wiping my now sweaty hand on my dress. "Yeah. I'm fine. And you are?"

"Jason...Jason Stackhouse," he answered with a sigh. "Sookie's brother and apparently a big jerk."

I offered a small smile. "You okay?" I asked him again. "You look like shit."

He huffed and looked at me as if I had just asked him if the sky was blue. "No actually I am not alright. It's hot as shit out here and my fuckin' head is killin' me," he mumbled running both his hands through his hair.

I sighed and looked back towards where the funeral was being held, people were beginning to leave. "I think your guests are leaving. You should go and greet them," I said motioning to the patrons.

Jason rolled his eyes and mumbled something underneath his breath before putting his hands on his hips and looking at me. "You gone come with me?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I hesitated. "Maybe I should go check on Sookie…"

"You heard her she wants to be alone and trust me, she needs it," he said looking back over his shoulder to wear Sookie had ran off too. "So you should come with me."

I blushed even though I wasn't sure why and nodded. "Okay," I said softly. "Sure."

I followed him back over to the crowd of people and stood next to Jason as people walked by and passed on their condolences. He seemed out of touch as he nodded at them going "mm hmm" and "thank you" every other person. He kept blinking his eyes quickly and wiping the sweat from his brow even though it returned as quickly as it was wiped away. I recognized the symptoms almost immediately; Jason Stackhouse was having withdrawals from whatever he had most likely been high on last night. And he was withdrawing hard.

As the last few people passed and said their goodbyes Jason turned to look at me, looking flustered. "Look, I gotta get the hell out of here," he said sweeping sweat soaked hair back from his face. "I feel like I am going to explode."

"You are having withdrawals aren't you?" I asked with a frown.

He hesitated and looked at me as if he were ashamed. "Yeah….I am….I did some V and man it's got me wanting to crawl out my skin now that it's wearing off," he said scratching his neck. "God, this shit sucks."

"Come on," I said grabbing his hand and blocking his thoughts.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he stumbled after me.

"We are going to get you home and by that I mean I am going to make sure you get to your car safely," I said heading for the area of parked cars. "Which car is yours?"

"The black truck," he said blinking through the sweat that was dripping down his forehead. He fished keys from his pocket and handed them to me. "Look why don't you just drive me?"

"Jason-," I started shaking my head.

"Look, Chase I can barely even see alright? I just need your help okay? Please drive me home," he said cutting me off. He looked so pitiful and desperate that I couldn't say no.

I raised an eyebrow. "You sure you are going to let me drive your truck?"

He rubbed his temples with an exasperated sigh. "I can barely think straight man," he said with a frown. "Just don't crash or anything."

* * *

I sat on Jason's couch while he took a cold shower and watched a news report on the local debate about vampire rights. I had driven us to his house carefully and once inside I urged Jason to take a cold shower to help him relax and deal with the heat waves he was getting. I was surprised at how comfortable I felt even though I barely knew Jason. I figured he needed a friend right about then and judging from his encounter with Sookie he must not have had many. I would just make sure that he was okay and then head home.

"Oh man that felt so good," I heard him say from behind me.

I turned and found him coming out of the hallway in nothing but a pair of jeans, his skin still glistening from being wet as he toweled his hair dry and held a t-shirt in the other hand. I felt a lump form in my throat and swallowed it hard as I looked at his chiseled abs. I hadn't factored seeing him with no shirt on into the equation and turned away quickly before I let any dirty thoughts creep into my mind. He moved around the couch and came to sit beside me with a heavy sigh. He turned brown eyes to find me and I smiled hesitantly at him. He looked a little better. His eyes weren't as beady and I saw that he had shaved even though small stubble still lined his jaw.

"Thanks for coming here with me, Chase," he said seeming sincere as he pulled his shirt over his head. "And coming to my Gran's funeral."

I nodded. "You are welcome."

"You want a beer?" he asked pointing behind himself to wear his kitchen was.

I hesitated, but nodded. "Sure, why not."

He offered me a quick smile before rising to his feet and moving toward the kitchen. I heard the refrigerator open and close before he was heading back towards me and retaking his place on the couch. He twisted the caps off both bottles before handing me one and clicking the neck of his bottle against mine.

"Cheers," he said before taking a long swig.

I nodded and took a drink, my face scrunching up at the harsh taste. I wasn't much of a drinker and it was mostly because I did not like the harsh and sometimes disgusting taste of liquor and beer. Jason caught the look on my face and smirked.

"Not much of a drinker huh?" he asked.

I shook my head looking down at the bottle. "Yeah…not really," I said. "You feeling better?"

"Much," he said running a hand through his damp hair. "My head is still killing me, but my skin isn't on fire anymore."

"That's good," I replied.

He looked at me for a long moment as if he were studying me so he would never forget my face and then placed one arm over the back of the couch. "Where you from?"

"Austin, Texas," I answered. "I moved here about six months ago. But I don't spend a lot of time in Bon Temps, at least not as much as I have been lately. I was going to school over in Shreveport, but…my friend died so I am taking a break."

"Oh," he said with a slight frown. "Your friend huh?"

"Yeah," I said taking another swig, I grimaced but it went down easier than the first sip. "Her name was Cassandra. She was my best friend and roommate."

"Cassandra huh?" he said taking another swig. When he withdrew the bottle from his mouth, he blinked and looked at me in surprise. "Oh my god, not Cassandra Wright?"

I raised an eyebrow. How did he know Cassandra? "Yeah…why?"

"She is dead?!" he said his jaw dropping.

I nodded. "You knew her?"

"Yeah we-," he broke off and his eyes drop as his cheeks flamed red.

I didn't need him to continue to know where he was going with it. They must have slept together which wasn't really surprising; he was handsome and had a great body which automatically made him Cassandra's type. I put my hand on his shoulder, forcing a block up as I saw of flash of Cassandra's naked body in his head. He looked at me apologetically and reached up with his hand to touch to mine.

"I am sorry to hear that," he said seriously. "She was a fun chick. I met her at Merlotte's. We hit it off pretty good."

I smirked. "Yeah, that is Cassandra for you. She hit's it off with everyone."

He frowned slightly, but nodded. "Yeah…how did she die?"

"She was murdered," I answered pulling my hand from his shoulder with a sigh. "At Fangtasia."

Jason's frown deepened. "Aww come on! Don't tell me she was fangbanger."

"Jason!"

"What?" he said putting his hands up.

"Cassandra was not a fangbanger alright," I said angrily. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't insult my dead friend like that. And if you are going to just sit here and insult her memory like that then I would like for you to bring me back to my car now please."

I rose to my feet and reached for my coat which was draped over the edge of the couch. I pulled it on quickly and was headed for the door when I heard him rise and felt him grab my hand before turning me back to face him.

"Chase, wait. I am sorry okay?" he said looking apologetic. "I didn't mean to talk about Cassandra like that. I really liked her is all and all the women who have been murdered in Bon Temps have been fangbangers _and_ women that I have slept with. Except my Gran of course. I just assumed…"

I felt my heart skip a beat. "What do you mean they are all women you have slept with?"

He blushed crimson and frowned. "I slept with Maudette and Dawn and they both were fangbangers and I slept with Cassandra too," he replied. "Just seems like someone is trying to set me up. I really didn't kill those girls though."

I put my block down and invaded his thoughts seeing they were much calmer now. As I searched through his brain I found that he was telling the truth. He had not killed Maudette, Dawn, or Cassandra. I didn't bother looking for memories of killing his grandmother because I knew that, that was impossible. I could see all the love he had for his Gran and I wasn't going to even imagine him doing a thing like that. I could tell he was a kind guy at heart and I saw that even though he put on a front, he doubted himself in his head. I felt bad for him.

"Oh Jason," I said squeezing his hand and making him look at me. "I know you didn't kill those girls. I don't care what Terry Bellefleur says or thinks."

He looked at me like he was surprised by what I said and then smiled hesitantly at me. "You don't?" he said.

I nodded.

"So you will stay then? I kinda like having you around," he said.

"Sure," I said with a shrug. "But as your friend okay?" I didn't want him getting the wrong idea. I may think he was cute and all, but that didn't mean I wanted to hop right in bed with him.

We sat and talked and watched movies for so long that I lost track of time. He told me all about himself and I told him all about me. I found him funny and surprisingly smart despite what I had heard about him. Arlene who had given me the scoop on pretty much the whole town had told me he had a reputation for being a womanizer, but as a man in general I could categorize him as a descent guy. He managed to make me smile and feel special as I sat next to him and I found myself crushing on Sookie's older brother.

"Wow, you know it's past ten?" he said looking down at his watch.

I yawned as I looked at the television and saw the credits rolling from the third movie we had watched. "Is it?" I said leaning over to look at his watch myself. He was right. It was almost ten thirty. "Wow I have been here for over five hours."

He nodded as he smiled at me. "Yeah," he said with a smirk. "That is true. I guess you and I just get along well enough that time flies."

I smiled in return. "Yeah…I have been having a good time…how is your head ache?"

He blinked as if he had forgotten about it and touched his head. "Oh…uh it's gone…or it was until I just thought about it. But it is tolerable," he said as his smile returned. "You must have distracted me from it."

"Jason…if you don't mind me asking…why are you doing V?" I asked hesitantly looking into those brown eyes of his.

He blushed crimson, his tan skin going beet red right before my very eyes. "Well uh…honestly it was for Dawn…" he said looking at me before his eyes dropped. "I was…doing her and I went limp right in the middle because I kept picturing her as this bald headed vampire…" he saw me raise my eyebrow in suspicion and shook his head. "I found out she was a fangbanger and after that it just kind of turned me off…anyway I went to a buddy of mine and he told me that if I did a little V that I would have a hard on for days and it would be like the best sex ever."

I nodded. "Okay…"

"Well I was told to take two drops," he held up two fingers to emphasize his point. "And when I went to the girls house Sookie had found her dead…I was automatically arrested because one of the neighbors had heard us fighting after…you know…and I drank the whole vial so the police wouldn't catch it on me."

"I see," I said slowly.

"And everything after that is a horror story that I don't want to relive," he said shaking his head and holding up his hands. "But anyway I went back to my friend and he gave me just a little and I experienced it the way that its supposed to be and…"

I raised an eyebrow. "And?"

He smiled at me. "It's amazing…and apparently addicting…cause I am jonesin for some more real bad right now…"

"Jason that V stuff cant be any good for you," I said shaking my head. "Maybe you should leave the stuff alone."

"No you have to try it first, Chase," he said suddenly making me jump. He sounded so sure about everything.

I huffed. "No thanks Jason. I will pass."

He shrugged and looked at me hesitantly. "Well…with you around I don't think about it much anyway…maybe we should spend more time together."

I felt myself blushing and I looked down at my hands. "I should head home it is getting late. "

He sighed and nodded as he looked back at the television. There was silence for a moment and then he leaning toward me, his hand touching my cheek forcing me to block his thoughts out. "Or you could stay," he whispered just before his lips found mine.

His kiss was so different from Eric's. Hell, everything about him was different. Eric was taller and he was so cold while Jason may have been shorter, but his mouth was so warm and inviting. I gasped slightly as his tongue slid over mine and his hands came up to squeeze my breast making me moan into his mouth. He pushed me back onto the couch pulling my body so that he was lying over me, his hips in between my thighs as I felt the bottom of my dress hike up. I could feel the hardness of him as he grinded himself into me.

"Jason, wait," I said pulling away from his mouth with a gasp as I pushed against his chest.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked me, panting as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm…I'm a virgin," I said hesitantly.

He surprised me as he smirked. "You're joking'right?"

I shook my head. "No."

His smirk faded and he hesitated for a moment. "Okay well I'll be gentle alright?"

His mouth was back on mine in seconds and I had to push against his chest with my hands once more. "Jason, stop. This isn't how I want my first time to be alright? There are usually a few dates involved and some courting before sex, at least in my head. I don't want to just sleep with you because we hit it off."

He frowned and sat back allowing me to sit up as I pushed the bottom of my dress back down. "Then what do we do?" he asked.

I hesitated as I looked at him. "Well…we exchange numbers and if you want to take me out on a date or something you call me and we go out…and it goes from there," I reasoned with a shrug.

He hesitated, but nodded and smiled at me. "Oh….okay then," he said as I rose to my feet and grabbed my coat. "Where you going?"

"That's my cue," I said with a small smile. "I should go so we both don't do anything stupid."

His smile faded slightly, but he nodded. "Yeah…yeah okay," he said rising to his feet as well.

"You have to drive me back to my car remember?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh right," he said. "Just let me grab a shirt."

He dropped me off back at the cemetery where my mustang sat and even though I was hesitant I let him kiss me goodbye. I drove home in my own car and parked in the driveway. I pulled my keys from the ignition and was climbing out of my car when I heard it. A rustling coming from the brush surrounding the yard. I froze instantly and gripped my car keys tight as I looked around in the darkness. The house sat in the middle of a semi wooded area. The nearest neighbor was a good quarter of the mile away, which usually wasn't a problem because Cassandra and I never really needed anything and we had each other if the one of us got scared, but now that I was alone I was going to have to get in touch with my neighbors.

I hesitated for a second longer before I stepped away from my car finally and shut the door, pressing the remote to lock it. I heard the rustling again and felt my heart skip a beat before I walked quickly to my door, fumbling with my keys as I tried to find my house key. The rustling continued and I started to pant as fear gripped me firmly in its grasp. I stopped right at my steps and turned looking around once more.

"Hello?" I called as a chill ran down my spine. _Oh great Chase, _the little voice that still sounded like Cassandra in the back of my head said. _Just get your ass in the house. Don't call out to the person stalking you!_

"Right," I said aloud to myself turning back and heading up the stairs.

I dropped my keys as I rushed up the stairs to my porch and cursed as I bent to retrieve them. The rustling grew louder and I grew more panicky before I finally grabbed my keys off the steps and made it to my door. I turned as I heard the rustling grow nearer and let out a small yelp as a cat jumped from the bush nearest to my porch. I let out a low sigh, putting a hand over my chest trying to calm my thudding heart as I began to laugh at myself.

"Right…a cat is stalking me," I mumbled as I watched the cat run across the yard and off down the road. I turned the key in the lock and was gripping the door handle to push it open when I heard the stairs to the porch creak under the weight of someone.

I froze again, another chill running slowly up my spine as I heard the click of fangs. I turned slowly hoping and praying that it was Eric standing behind me, but it wasn't. I recognized the long hair, the brown eyes and the tall frame almost instantly. It was Justin, the same vampire from the bar that Eric had saved me from. My heart skipped a beat and I swallowed hard as he smiled, wide and big so I could see his fangs clearly.

_Shit_.


	6. Blood

**A/N: Hello!! I am back with another update and this one is pretty long and Eric makes an appearance!! Yay I know. Be sure to let me know what you think!! I should have the next chapter up later today...if you guys review....*cue dramatic music here* hahaha enjoy!**

"Hello, Chase."

_I am going to die. _

The thought was simple and to the point as it crossed my mind and I believed it with every ounce of my being. My heart was pounding madly in my chest and I was frozen as I stood there, staring at his fangs, one hand holding my purse and the other gripping the doorknob. I knew if I could just turn the knob and push the door open and climb over the threshold he would not be able to touch me because he had never been invited to my home. But in all the time it would take to do that he could grab me and rip my throat out before I could even turn the knob all the way. My next option would be the silver on my neck and my earrings as well, but it wouldn't by me much time.

"I am sorry to drop in on you like this Chase," he said so politely that he almost fooled me into thinking he was kind as he put the tips of his fingers together in front of his chest. His tongue slid over his fangs lazily before he continued. "But I just haven't been able to get you out of my head since that first night I saw you."

He took a step toward me and I flinched, letting out a small cry that made him smile wider.

Cassandra's voice was back, speaking softly in my head. _Get a grip, Chase. Don't show any fear. Put that chin of yours up and remind him that you are Eric's._

_That is not true!_ I thought in reply.

_Doesn't matter, right about now that is the only life line you have_, it replied.

I did as I was told and choked back the tears and sobs that wanted to come out, and instead of pleading for my life like a withering baby, I put my chin up and looked him square in the eye. "Have you forgotten that I am Eric's?" I said with a frown and a glare.

His smile widened and I felt my courage failing. "You know…I was considering that as I have been watching you and following you here, but there are a few things that occurred to me," he said holding up a finger. "I may smell Eric's scent on you…but I don't smell his blood." I felt my face drop and he chuckled as he saw it too. "You are not bonded to him are you?"

_Tell him that you are still Eric's blood bond or not_, the Cassandra voice said. _Don't give up dammit. Speak, Chase!_

"I am still his," I said trying to hide the hitch in my voice. "He has claimed me and I am his and his alone, even though we do not share a blood bond."

Justin raised an eyebrow as his smile remained. "And does Eric know that you have been with another human man for the past few hours and that you reek of his scent?"

_Shit._

"What I do in my spare time away from Eric is none of your concern," I said mustering up the last of my courage. I turned the doorknob just a little as I distracted him with my bold statement. He didn't seem the slightest bit phased by my show of courage. "Eric knows of all my activities and I answer to him and him alone." It was a lie, but I was trying to save my own ass here.

Justin smirked crossing his arms as he looked me up and down and licked his fangs once more. I wanted to move right then, but I hesitated. "The thing is, Chase," he said shaking his head slowly. I jumped as he moved to quickly for me to see and gripped my throat tightly careful to not touch the silver hanging from my neck and making me let out a strangled yelp. My first instinct was to grab his arm that was holding me, but I resisted and kept a firm grip on my other lifeline. The doorknob.

"I think you are lying," he continued his smile growing as his grip tightened and I felt my airway begin to constrict. "And I intend to make you pay for it. And even if Eric has claimed you and gets mad about me taking you I really don't think I will care. You seem very worth it. I just need to make sure that I make this moment last and I enjoy every minute of it."

I gave up on the boldness and went to pleading as his other hand reached up to slide down my chest before squeezing my breast. "Please…you…don't have to do this," I coughed.

Justin nodded as he leaned in close. "Yeah that's right…beg. I like it."

I let out a loud scream then and turned the doorknob, kicking him hard right in the shin as I pushed against my door at the same time making it swing open and bang against the wall behind it. He let out a small grunt and his hold on me loosened slightly, but he did not let go. He held me firm so that I could not run into the house. I used the slim millisecond it took for him to realize what I was trying to do to, to reach up and grab the chain around my neck and yank it hard, breaking the clasp on the back. I shoved my hand towards his face, trying to push the silver against his skin, but he released my throat and grabbed my wrist twisting it away from him to make me let out a pain filled cry.

"You clever little bitch," he said through clenched teeth. "Let's see how clever you taste."

I let out a blood curdling scream as he turned his head and sunk his fangs into my wrist making a horrific pain shoot up my arm. I tried to yank my wrist from him, but he gripped it firmly with both hands as he moaned lustfully against my wrist. I could feel the pressure of his mouth increase as he begun to suck my blood hungrily, my blood escaping from the corners of his mouth and sliding warmly down my arm. The silver chain and cross slipped from my hand, leaving me defenseless as my eyes closed. The pain grew with every pull of his mouth and I felt myself giving up. _No!_ I heard Cassandra's voice again in the back of my mind. _Fight Chase! Your earrings dammit! _

I snapped my eyes open and straightened my legs to keep me from falling. I brought my other arm up quickly and yanked the silver hoop from my ear. I ignored the pain and thrust my hand forward pushing the silver hoop right into the side of his head as I yanked my wrist harder and felt his fangs tear my skin making tears rush my eyes. He released me instantly, screaming and stumbling backward as I saw the silver hoop sear into his skin. I propelled myself backward, falling right into my house and scooting backward quickly, using my foot to kick my door close. I crawled forward and pressed myself against the door reaching up to lock it.

"Shit. Shit. Shit," I mumbled wrapping my hand around my bleeding wrist tightly as I heard Justin continuing to scream and curse outside my door. I looked around my pitch dark house and sighed trying to force calm on myself. I was just going to get myself killed if I panicked. _You are safe in the house, Chase,_ came Cassandra's voice again. _Get out your cell phone and call for help before you bleed to death._

I felt around in the darkness, trying to find my purse to get my cell phone and realized I must have dropped it outside. I cursed as I got to my feet, rushing to the kitchen by memory to get a towel and wrap it tightly around my wrist, holding it against my chest to keep it in place. I rushed to the house phone next and picked it up, my fingers shaking as I held them over the numbers unsure of who to call. If I called the police what exactly would they do? I could be the start of some horrible attack on vampires because they attacked an unwilling human. I could call Sookie but I wouldn't want to bring her into the mess because Justin would snap her neck like a twig if he had decided to stay and try to drive me out of the house. But if I waited I would end up bleeding to death right in my own living room. I knew there was only one person who could help me immediately and made up my mind and shakily dialed 411.

"What city and state?"

I tried to keep my voice calm as I spoke; it was shaky just like the rest of my body. My blood was pooling in the towel quickly. "Shreveport, Louisiana," I answered. "It's a bar or a night club or whatever called Fangtasia."

"Please hold. I'll connect you."

I listened as the call connected and tried to take a few calming breaths as I put the phone between my shoulder and ear and applied more pressure to my wrist. I could hear nothing outside, but I definitely wasn't going to go look. I walked backwards until I found a wall and then slid down against it to a sitting position as it began to ring. I was getting dizzy as the seconds flew by and I didn't know how much longer I could remain conscious. I could feel the blood flowing from my wrist, soaking the towel.

"Pick up. Pick up. Pick up," I chanted feeling my heart thudding in my chest.

There was an answer on the next ring and I sighed heavily. It was Pam's usually bored voice amidst the pounding of loud music in the background. "Fangtasia."

"Pam! I need to talk to Eric. _Now_," I said not hiding the urgency anymore. I felt like I was about to cry. I could feel my own blood sliding down my arm still.

"Who is this?" she asked slowly and in the same monotone voice as normal.

"Dammit. It's Chase. Chase Morgan! Please put Eric on the phone!" I shouted.

I heard a loud click on the line and for a moment I thought she hung up on me, but I could still hear the loud music blaring in the background. I assumed she had slammed the phone down. I waited for a few seconds before I heard another noise and then the velvety voice of Eric Northman.

"This is Eric," he said calmly.

"Eric. Oh my god," I said not fighting the tears anymore. They slid down my face warmly as I choked back sobs.

"Chase?" I heard him say, realization heavy in his voice.

I sobbed loudly as I spoke. "Yes. It's me…I…I was attacked by a vampire. Justin! The one with the long hair. He bit me. And I am bleeding and I didn't know what to do or who to call-."

"Where are you?" he cut in, his voice sounded urgent now.

"I am at home. I'm like bleeding everywhere and I think he may be outside still," I said letting go of my wrist to wipe my tears away quickly before applying pressure again.

"Don't move," he answered, and then the line went dead.

I hung up the phone and went back to holding the towel against my wrist. I leaned my head back against the wall, too scared to move or even turn on the light even though I knew I was safe inside. I was slightly calmer now that Eric was on his way or I hoped he was. I tried to take deep breaths, and blink my eyes but I still felt dizzy anyway and knew it was still from the blood loss. I held my wrist tighter, but I could still feel blood gushing against my hand. He had bitten deep, right into the artery and I knew if I didn't get to a hospital soon I was going to die. The fogginess in my head grew and blackness started to take hold of my eyes. I closed my eyes on impulse and that's when I felt my head hit the floor.

* * *

"Chase? Chase?"

I couldn't open my eyes. They were too heavy and my head was killing me. I felt so weak and tired. I was amazed that my brain had even come into consciousness. I tried to move my body and let out a small groan when I found that I couldn't. It took me a moment to remember just why I was so weak and tired when it all came back to me. Justin. The bite. The blood. Calling Eric. _I am dying, _I thought. _He is here, but he can't save me._

"What should we do with her?" I heard a female voice ask. It took only a second or two for my brain to catch on that it was Pam. He brought Pam with him to come to my rescue?

There was a brief pause and then I heard Eric's voice. "I do not know. I have healed the bite, but she has lost a lot of blood."

"Perhaps we should just drain what is left," Pam offered.

"No!" Eric growled in response.

"Then give her your blood and save the blood bag for god sake," Pam answered irritably, as if it were the most logical explanation.

Another pause and then Eric answered softly. "I am not sure that she wants that."

"All of this over a human? Really? Between you and Bill I think soon we all will go human crazy," Pam said sounding irritated. "Either you give her your blood or she dies. I believe she will be thankful in the end. Trust me. Just do it already."

I heard a low hiss and then Eric's cold voice. "Ledighet, Pam Jag kommer att göra detta."

"As you wish, Master," Pam replied the sarcasm in her voice very heavy.

There were the soft pads of footsteps and then the sound of a door closing. I felt a cold hand slide up my arm before reaching my cheek. I knew it was Eric and tried to read his thoughts, but I couldn't. I felt too weak and I couldn't even manage to get a glimpse into his mind. I moaned softly, trying to let him know that I was awake in my head at least and could hear him. I knew what he was debating. He knew how I felt about becoming one of is _humans_, but I knew that if he didn't give me his blood that I would probably die. I wasn't sure that I wanted to have a blood bond with him, but right about now if it meant saving my life then I would deal with the consequences of it later.

I felt his lips at my ear as his cold hand swept stray pieces of my hair out of my face. "Chase," he whispered.

I mustered up what little strength I could find within myself and forced my eyes open slowly, seeing nothing but blurry gray for a moment before Eric's face came into view. His blue eyes gazed into mine and I could see that he was concerned for me, even though he hid it on his face very well. The eyes always told it all.

"Eric," I whispered. My throat ached with the effort of speaking.

"Do not speak," he ordered softly, still touching my cheek. "I know this is not what you want, but there is no other choice. I am going to give you my blood. If I don't you will die."

I didn't know what to say so I said nothing, I only watched him as he opened his mouth and I saw him unsheathe his fangs. He brought his wrist up then, right to his mouth and I heard as his fangs tore into his skin with a sickening squishing sound. I saw blood gush against his lips and then he was holding his bleeding wrist over my mouth. I hesitated for a moment, blinking slowly as the blood dripped on my lips. My mouth opened in response and a few drops fell into my mouth. It was cold, but the minute his blood touched my tongue it was like my taste buds came alive and sent shock waves through my whole body. His blood was like velvet as it slid over my tongue and down my throat sending a fire through me that rushed my whole body like an unstoppable tidal wave. It tasted sweet and salty all at once, like chocolate and soy sauce, but either way it made me hungry. I reached up lazily grabbing a hold of his wrist and pulling it right to my lips. I sucked at his wound hungrily as I held it to my mouth with both hands, the irresistible flavor of it making me moan.

I was getting lost in the taste of him when the burn of his blood turned to a tingle and suddenly my whole body was tingling. I hesitated, unsure whether or not the feeling was normal when suddenly my heart began pumping two times faster and I felt a rush of energy sweep through me that had me pulling away from his wrist with a gasp as I sat up straight. I could hear Eric calling my name and could feel his hands on me, but it all seemed so distant. All I could hear was my pounding heart and then my vision began to blur as I started gasping. I opened my mouth trying to tell Eric something was wrong when a flood of images and the sounds of screams and chanting in a language I did not recognize burst through my head. I tried to decipher what they were, but they moved to fast and the screaming and chanting went from a dull roar to loudness with an intensity that had pain ripping through my skull. I reached up gripping my head tightly and I couldn't help the cry that came out with the pain. I felt myself fall backward and I hit something soft before just as suddenly as it came the energy drained from within me and darkness consumed me.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of a shrill beeping and groaned as I rolled over; opening my eyes slowly to see that it was my alarm clock. I reached over lazily and hit the off button before sighing and rubbing my face with both hands. I sat up on my elbows slowly and saw that I was lying in my bed, the sun shining brightly into my room. I sat up completely and looked immediately to my wrist and saw that it was completely healed over as if it had never occurred. I hesitated, wondering for a moment if I had just dreamed everything that happened when I noticed the drops of blood on the floor starting at my closed bedroom door and creating a trail to my bed. I sighed, I would have to get the carpets cleaned before Isaac arrived, and it was going to be tough to explain.

I pushed the covers off of my body and saw that someone had cleaned all the blood from my body and changed me out of my black dress and into one of my white night gowns. "What the hell?" I mumbled scooting over to climb off the edge of the bed. _It must have been Eric,_ I thought to myself. _He saved my life and bathed me and changed my clothes…Eric Northman the big bad vampire is turning into a softy. _I couldn't help the small smile that came to my face. And then I frowned as I remembered what had happened after he had given me his blood. The flood of images, and screams, and chants that had made me pass out. _What the hell did his blood do to me? _I thought as I entered the bathroom connected to my room, turning quickly to the mirror to gaze at my reflection.

I still looked like the same old me, but my skin looked more vibrant. My eyes were brighter and my hair was shinier which made me lean in closer to examine myself closely. I felt exhilarated and alive as I gazed at myself. I knew that his blood would heal me, but I didn't know that it would make me feel so great or make me look so much more vibrant. I sighed and turned on the water, splashing my face with some cool water before looking at my reflection again. I was alive and it was only because Eric Northman had saved me, even after I had gotten angry with him and resisted him. He may have been a jerk, but he had come through when I needed him which surprised me more so than anything. Maybe Eric Northman wasn't such a jerk after all.

I moved out of the bathroom and jumped when I heard the sound of pots clinking in my kitchen. I felt my heart beginning to pump even faster as I froze and pressed myself against my hallway wall. I didn't know who it could have been or how they got in, but I wasn't to sure that I wanted to find out either.

"Shit!" came a southern accented female voice that I recognized.

"Ginger?" I called in confusion, removing myself from the wall.

Silence hung in the air for a moment as my eyes went wide and she came around the corner wearing a jean skirt and one of Fangtasia's t-shirts with some high heels. She looked frantic as always and was holding one of my pots in her hand and a carton of eggs in the other. I raised an eyebrow as I looked at her and let out a relieved sigh.

"Chase," she said with a smile. "I wasn't expecting you to be up for awhile. I was trying to make you breakfast."

"Ginger, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked with a frown.

She looked at me as if I should already know. "Eric sent me," she said simply.

"For?" I questioned further.

"He told me to come here and watch you. I guess cause you had a complete freak out last night and he didn't know if it was in reaction to him giving you his blood. He had to leave because it was dawn and you still hadn't woken up but he didn't want to leave you alone."

I frowned. "Freak out?" I questioned putting my hands on my hips. "Define freak out?"

Ginger frowned and shrugged. "I don't know really. I didn't get here till after Eric called me. But you are a lucky girl indeed to get to share blood with him," she said with a small smile.

"It definitely wasn't by choice at the time. He did it to save my life," I replied with a frown.

"Either way you have a thousand year old vampires blood rushing through you," she said taking a step toward me. She got real close, close enough so that I actually took a step back. "_I…am…jealous. _You look fantastic by the way. Vampire blood looks good on you…well Eric's blood does anyway."

My frown deepened. "Ginger, maybe you should just leave."

She blinked, obviously taken aback before she shook her head fiercely. "No. No. No," she said turning back to head for the kitchen leaving me to follow. "Eric says I have to stay till he gets back so I am not going anywhere."

I sighed. "I have to go to work at five."

"Then guess who is coming with you?" Ginger replied, her smile widening.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I realized that I would truly be stuck with her till nightfall. Then I would have to face Eric later which the thought alone made me feel embarrassed because I had drunk his blood and he might have drunk mine. What were you supposed to say to someone after that? I needed someone to talk to and unlucky for me, my best friend was dead and who else could I trust to keep a secret? Then it hit me. There was one person I thought I could trust.

"I am going to go get dressed alright?" I said. "I have somewhere to go and I guess you are coming with me."

She nodded. "Okay."

I turned and was about to head into my bedroom when I stopped. "Ginger?"

"Yes?"

"Stay out of my kitchen."

* * *

I pulled onto Sookie's property an hour later after dressing and making myself some food to eat. Ginger had been talking my ear off any time I was in her presence which was really annoying, but I grinned and bared it because I knew she was only doing what she was commanded to do. Eric just wanted to make sure that I was alright and I actually found it somewhat sweet. I was in a good mood despite the fact that I had been attacked by a vampire and nearly killed, and had shared blood with a thousand year old vampire to save my life and was now being followed by one of his flunkies.

I parked my car next to Sookie's and noticed that Jason's black truck was also parked there. I was suddenly nervous about seeing him and turned to Ginger quickly. "I am going inside to talk to Sookie for a bit. Stay out here," I said firmly.

Ginger frowned at me. "It's hot," she reasoned.

"Crack a window," I replied before pushing my door open and climbing from the car.

I walked to the porch after shoving my keys in my purse. I hesitated as I reached the door and brought my hand up to knock when the door swung open and I came face to face with Jason. He hesitated staring at me for a moment as if he was unsure if I was really standing there before smiling weakly at me. He looked like did yesterday at the funeral all sweaty and in need of a shave with a blue baseball cap on backwards and a grey tank and jeans. He was holding two large silver candlesticks in his hand. He blushed crimson as if he was ashamed of something and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Chase," he said softly. "What uh…what you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Sookie," I replied. "Is she home?"

"Uh yeah," he said looking back over his shoulder before stepping past me as he moved out of the house. "Look I'm gonna call you later alright? I just…I gotta go right now."

I watched him walk down the porch steps and nodded. "Oh…okay."

"I promise," he called over his shoulder. "I'll call you tonight."

He headed for his truck and climbed into his truck before speeding off. I stepped hesitantly into Sookie's house and saw her crouched on the ground as she picked up jewelry and silverware. I let out a small gasp.

"Oh my god, Sookie," I said making her look up as I rushed over.

"Chase," she said looking up at me in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

I hesitated as I gathered some of the jewelry and a silver cup into my hands. "I uh…needed to talk to someone…I figured we could have that talk we have been meaning to have…Plus…to be perfectly honest there are some things that I need to get off my chest and I don't know who else to trust in this town besides you…so I was hoping we could get to know each other…" I said looking down. "But if this is a bad time-."

"No. No. No," she said shaking her head as she gathered the last of the jewelry up and placed it on the coffee table before taking what was in my hands and putting it with the rest. "That sounds great! I was just…getting into it with my idiot brother."

"What happened?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I don't know really…"

I nodded and looked her over realizing suddenly that she was only wearing a large blue mans over shirt. I raised an eyebrow. "Late night?" I asked with a joking smirk.

She turned beet red quickly and smiled, the embarrassment clearly written on her face. "Look let me just go get changed and then we will talk okay?" she said.

I nodded. "Okay."

"Just go ahead and make yourself comfortable and I will be right back," she said with a smile.

I nodded again and watched her head up the stairs before taking a seat on the couch to wait for her. I didn't wait long before she was back downstairs in a pair of shorts and a tank top with her hair in a ponytail. It was then I saw the fang marks on her neck and let out a small gasp.

"Sookie are those fang marks?" I asked before I could stop myself as I looked at her in awe.

She turned red once again and that same embarrassed smile crossed her face. "Yes…" she said softly as she joined me on the couch.

I turned to her eagerly. "Who bit you? Was it that brown haired vampire? What's his name?"

"Bill," she answered suddenly as eager as me. "And yes it was him…we also uh…"she trailed off and looked down, but her smile grew.

I hesitated for a moment as I looked at her and suddenly it dawned on me just what she was talking about making me let out another gasp. I knew right then that given my situation with Eric she would definitely be the only other person who could relate to me at that exact moment.

"Oh boy," I said shaking my head. "I think we have a lot to talk about, Sookie."

She wanted to start from the beginning, allowing both of us to open up and share with each other. She opted to go first and she told me everything that was needed to know about her including the details of her relationship with Bill. When my turn came I opened up to Sookie about everything. I explained my ability to her in depth, told her where I came from and about how I met Eric and what had transpired between us including the attack that happened last night and the fact that we shared blood. She sat quietly and listened to me the entire time, not one ounce of judgment crossing her face as she listened. When I was finally finished she reached forward and squeezed my hand which surprised me.

"I can say that I am glad to finally meet someone who understands what I go through," she said with a small smile. "And even though I personally get a bad feeling about Eric, I am glad that he saved your life."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I know, but…what is having his blood in me going to do to me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Sookie said with a sigh. "He will be able to sense your emotions and be able to find you wherever you are. You guys will be connected…and your sexual attraction to him will probably double…and you'll probably have dreams too."

I huffed. "Great so it's like he implanted a sex dream inducing mood detecting tracking chip in my body," I replied rolling my eyes.

"He also saved your life, Chase," she replied making me look at her. "And judging from the kind of character I saw in Eric that has to mean something."

I hesitated, but nodded. "Yeah your right…I think he really cares about me in his own sick twisted vampire way. I could see it in his head amongst the blood and sex and death."

Sookie hesitated looking at me in surprise. "You can read vampires thoughts?" she asked.

I nodded, looking at her confused. "Yeah….cant you?"

"No," she replied shaking her head. "No, I can't…"

I blinked in surprise and stared at her for a long moment. Why could I read vampires minds while she couldn't? And there was still the big gaping question of why I couldn't read her mind or her read mine. I sighed inwardly. It was probably something neither of us would ever be able to find out because it was not like there was manual to telepathy.

"So what are you going to do about Eric?" she asked a malicious smirk spreading across her face. "Are you going to _thank him_ for saving your life?"

I raised an eyebrow as I smiled. "Why do I get the feeling that by 'thank him' you meant sleep with him?" I asked slowly.

She giggled. "Well…."

"Oh gosh, Sookie," I huffed. "Just because the man gave me blood doesn't mean that I am just going to give him my virginity. I'm not even sure if I really like him yet. He has a tendency to be an ass."

She tilted her head to the side as she thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Well…yeah that is completely true…but…I know you like him."

"And what about you and Bill?" I asked trying to change the subject. "What now? Do you love him?"

Sookie hesitated for just a second before she nodded and smiled. "I think so," she answered honestly. "I really do. I just…feel so great right now and it's all because of him. I mean with everything going on around here I thought I would be incapable of ever feeling this good again and now…because of him I feel…alive."

I huffed. "I know the feeling…try having a thousand year old blood coursing through your veins."

"I think he at least deserves a thank you…even if he is a demanding jerk," she said making me frown. "And you should thank him however you see fit. If you don't want to sleep with him then so be it, but still…"

I nodded with a sigh and looked down at my watch. I felt my jaw drop as I saw that Sookie and I had been talking for almost three and a half hours. "Shit!" I said jumping up.

"What? What's wrong?" Sookie asked rising to her feet as well.

"Nothing. Someone is waiting on me is all," I said grabbing my purse. "Thank you so much for talking with me Sookie, but I have to get going."

Sookie nodded and hugged me quickly. "Of course. I'll see you at work tonight."

I nodded. "Yeah…and maybe you should wear a scarf or something to cover your bite…you don't want people being nosy."

She smirked. "Yeah that would probably be a good idea."

* * *

I had to listen to Ginger whine about me leaving her in the car for the whole car ride back to my home. By the time I got to the house I was so happy when I got into the shower and there was nothing, but the sound of the spray from the water that I thought it was the greatest sound in the world. I wasn't going to let Ginger ruin my good mood, but I was going to give Eric a good piece of my mind about having Ginger be my chaperone. I changed into my uniform and put my hair in a pony tail before finally heading to work with Ginger in my passenger seat. When I finally got to Merlotte's I saw that it was packed and that Sookie, Arlene, Lafayette, Terry, and Sam were all working. I ordered Ginger to a booth promising her a free meal to which she grumbled something about me being just as bossy as Eric before heading to put my stuff on the shelf in Sam's office and clock in. When I finally made it out onto the floor I caught Sam's irritated look.

"What's wrong, Sam?" I asked pulling out my order pad and checking my apron for a pen.

"Tara ain't coming in and that's gonna leave us short," he grumbled as he filled a pitcher with beer. "You got tables four to eight alright?"

I nodded and saluted him. "Aye aye, captain," I said with a smirk. "Try to smile; it makes people feel a little more comfortable you know?"

He smirked at me despite his bad mood and my smile grew before I turned and came face to face with Sookie holding a tray. She had taken my advice and had a scarf around her neck covering her fang marks perfectly. I smiled at her and offered her a wink before heading to my first table and taking their order. I made my complete rounds before heading back to the bar to fill in the drink orders. I caught Arlene in mid rant to Sam and her boyfriend Renee.

"Suppose she gets pregnant? How is she going to nurse a baby with fangs?"

I raised an eyebrow as I set a tray down on the counter and looked from Arlene to Renee and then to Sam. "What in the hell are you talking about, Arlene?" I asked looking back at her.

"I'm talking about Sookie sleeping with that darn vampire Bill," she whispered glancing at Sookie from the corner of her eye.

I frowned. "Arlene I really don't think that is any of your business nor do you have the right to tell anyone," I said sternly making her frown at me in return. "Perhaps you should just keep your mouth _shut_. Sam I need three Dixie drafts and some ice tea."

I turned and headed for the kitchen window wanting to move away from Arlene before I said anything further when I saw Sam stalking toward Sookie from the corner of my eye. I turned back quickly watching as Sam ripped the scar from Sookie's neck revealing her fang marks for the whole bar to see.

"Hey you keep your hands to yourself Sam Merlotte; you have no right to touch me!" Sookie said pushing his hands away as he reached up to turn her head so he could see the marks better himself.

Sam frowned at her. "You are a damn fool you know that?!" he shouted making the whole restaurant go quiet.

"What I do on my own time is no concern of yours. Or any of yawls'," Sookie replied looking around the room. "Yes I had sex with Bill. And since everyone of you are too chicken to ask _it was great!_ I enjoyed every second of it! And if you don't like that you can just fire me!"

She slammed her try right into Sam's abdomen to emphasize her last words and then she was stalking past me as she headed for the bathroom. Sam sighed and turned, his eyes catching mine. I frowned at him and shook my head before turning back to Lafayette.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone?" I asked him as I placed my order sheets down. "No one can mind their own business around here?"

Lafayette huffed. "Honey, everyone around here is nosy as hell. Sookie just needs to watch who she be tellin her business too," he said pointing at me with a large silver spoon.

"Yeah, you cant trust no one in this damn town," I mumbled heading for my tables.

Things started to pick up a little more as the hours went by and everyone still seemed a little tense after the outburst between Sam and Sookie. Especially Sam. I was cleaning off one of my tables checking my watch to see that thankfully I only had an hour until my shift was over when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned and found that it was Ginger, purse in hand.

"Time to go," she said holding up her cell phone as if it was supposed to mean something.

I raised an eyebrow. "Time to go where?"

"Fangtasia," she replied rolling her eyes as if I had asked a dumb question. "Eric is waiting for us."

I huffed. "Well he will have to wait a little longer because I am at work and I have another hour before I get off," I replied with a frown.

Ginger shook her head. "Eric waits for no one sugar. Either we leave now or it's my ass. I don't want to get killed because you are being stubborn so let's go."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine, let me get my things. Wait for me outside."

She nodded and stalked off out of the restaurant as I headed over to the bar and walked up to Sam. "Hey Chase," he said glancing at me over his shoulder as he filled a pitcher with Dixie Draft.

"Sam…you are going to kill me, but I need to take off early," I said hesitantly making me him turn to me with a sigh.

"Aww Chase…c'mon don't do this to me," he said sounding like he was whining. "We are already short. We _need _you."

"Sam…I'm really sorry, but its important. I will make it up to you I promise okay?" I said quickly. "I have to go. Please just don't fire me!"

I walked off quickly before he could say anything else and headed into Sam's office to get my purse and other things. I pulled my apron off and left it on my shelf before heading out of the office. I met up with Sookie by the order window. She had removed the scarf from her neck allowing anyone who cared to look a clear glance at her fang marks. I smiled at her as she looked at me.

"Where you going?" she asked.

"I have to go see Eric," I answered hesitantly.

Her eyes went wide a little bit and a smile played at her lips. "Okay….well call me later okay?"

I nodded and moved past her meeting up with Ginger outside by my car. I was nervous as I slid into the driver seat and started the car. What would I say to him? What would he expect of me? Was I automatically supposed to give him what he wanted just because he had given me his blood to save my life? Don't get me wrong, I was thankful and I owed him a lot, but I wasn't sure that I was ready either way.

I drove with Ginger in silence and found the parking lot was packed when we arrived at Fangtasia. I could hear the music blaring from the building and there were a few people hanging around outside. I climbed from the car nervously and glanced at Ginger who had a look on her face like she was Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz and she had just arrived back home with the click of her red shoes. I shut and locked my car door behind me and followed Ginger toward the entrance where I found Pam checking I.D's. She smiled at me maliciously as I approached and I felt myself blushing.

"Hello Chase," she said as she looked me over. "And how are we feeling?"

"Fine, Pam," I answered hesitantly. "Thank you."

"Eric is waiting for you in his office," she said before turning to Ginger with a frown. "And Ginger…the bathrooms need cleaning."

Ginger frowned slightly, but nodded. "Okay, Pam."

I moved past them both and headed into the club. The music was pounding and there was a large crowd that made me hesitate. I was still wearing my work uniform which was the short sleeve white Merlotte's t-shirt and my black jean shorts, meaning that I was showing a lot of skin and was probably going to receive a crap load of visions. I moved through the crowd as carefully as possible before heading toward the bar area. I was touched by some, but all I saw and felt was want and blood and sex. I was relieved when I finally made it to the bar and saw Long Shadow tending it as usual. I leaned against it trying to recover from the onslaught of thoughts when I heard someone mumble my name in surprise. I turned quickly and frowned when I saw Jason standing by the bar looking at me. He looked just as jittery and sweaty as when I last saw him at the funeral and it made me sigh.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" I asked moving toward him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me with a frown that matched mine.

I hesitated. How was I supposed to answer that? "I am…here to…see someone," I answered slowly. I could see Long Shadow somewhat eavesdropping as he wiped down the bar near us which made me raise an eyebrow at him.

"A vampire?" Jason asked eagerly leaning in closely to me.

I sighed and grabbed his arm, invading his thoughts. I found just what I expected. He was withdrawing again and jonesing for some V. He had come to Fangtasia to get some which was a dumb idea because even I knew that vampires didn't take kindly to having their blood sold as a drug. I yanked him closer so I could whisper into the crook of his neck. I got the feeling that Long Shadow was still eavesdropping.

"Jason, have you lost your mind? If the vampires find out that you are here for V they are going to kill you!" I whispered harshly.

Jason frowned as he looked down at me in surprise. "How did you know-?"

"Not the point. Now we need to get you out of here before you end up dead," I said looking at him sternly.

He sighed and nodded. "Alright…just let me sit here and have a drink at least," he said looking around. "I will stay out of trouble."

I hesitated, but nodded after a moment. I still needed to go see Eric and I could go do that and take care of Jason after I was done. I walked him over to an empty booth before I pushed him into a sitting position and leaned down close to him.

"Stay here till I get back alright?" I said sounding as if I was his mother. I didn't want him getting into trouble or getting hurt.

He nodded and wiped his hands on his jeans. "Alright…"

I squeezed his shoulder and headed off back into the crowd and right for Eric's office. I hesitated as I reached the door and stood right outside of it. I took a deep breath before gripping the doorknob and trying to keep the butterflies welling in my stomach at bay. I put a small smile on my face and twisted the knob as I pushed against the door. And what I saw made both my stomach and my jaw drop.

* * *

**Another cliffy I know...horrible of me....now just click the little button below...and review...c'mon...you know you wanna....**


	7. Eating Habits

**A/N: As promised because I got so many reviews I am posting the next chapter which is wayyyyy shorter than the last, but it is an update nonetheless. Eric is in this chapter of course and I can definitely promise that there will be MATURE in the next chapter after this one. I am sorry for leaving you hanging and I am having serious doubts about this chapter and personally I think it _sucks_...which sucks in it self lol but here it is anyway. Let me know what you think. Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

I was greeted by the sounds of female moans and the sounds lead my eyes to the brunette draped across Eric's desk. She was lying with her body facing Eric as he sat in his chair behind his desk, she was lying backward, her upper body hanging over the edge of the desk facing me as she gasped and moaned with her eyes closed. All I could see of Eric was his bent upper body and his face pressed in-between her thighs. I felt anger burn through me with an unbelievable intensity and my fist clenched. Suddenly the door slammed shut behind me out of nowhere making me gasp and the brunette on the desk sat up on her elbows with a gasp.

"Eric!" The girl screeched.

Eric removed his head from between her thighs at the call of his name and sat up straight looking at her first before his eyes followed hers and he was gazing at me. I could see the way his face fell just the slightest of an inch, no one else would have noticed, but I was gazing at him intently.

I swallowed back my sobs and blinked back tears as I opened the door before stepping through. I shut the door behind me and turned on my heels, heading quickly for the entrance, putting up my mental block for those I had already touched and ignoring the images I got from those I hadn't. I pushed through the crowd, forgetting about Jason and everything else. I was furious, more so than I had ever been in my entire life. I felt like an idiot for actually thinking that Eric Northman could be a decent man-vampire-whatever! And if I never saw him again I wouldn't care.

The tears got the better of me and I let them fall freely down my face as I burst through the entrance door past Pam and the few people outside the building before heading to my car which was parked in the rear of the building. I was passing the dumpsters when I felt a cold hand grab my arm and I let out a surprised scream. A hand quickly covered my mouth and I was pushed into the back wall of the building. I looked up quickly and found that it was Eric holding me against the wall with one hand and the other over my mouth. I shoved against him as hard as I could and found that he was actually forced to step back.

"You are such a jerk!" I shouted at him.

"Hello to you too, Chase," he replied with a smirk as he recovered quickly. He was wearing dark jeans and a tank top and as usual he looked delicious. His blue eyes seemed bright as ever and his hair looked like soft velvet. I could see the muscles of his arms beneath his pale skin perfectly. I shivered as want crept through me and I saw the smile on his face widen as I remembered what Sookie had said. He was able to feel my emotions now, which meant he felt my want for him which made the anger on my face completely useless. He knew that despite my show of anger I still wanted him. I got more pissed.

"Get out of my way," I said through clenched teeth as I glared at him.

"I was not expecting you for another hour," he replied calmly.

I huffed. "Oh I'm sorry that I interrupted your little…your…your…" I trailed off I truly didn't know what I had seen. I grew angrier as I found no words to describe it. "Whatever the hell that was, but I was told to come here by your fang banging flunky. And now I see that it was a mistake so please get the hell out of my way Eric!"

I brushed past him angrily and was heading for my car when he grabbed my arm and turned me back around to face him. I tried to push him away again and he gripped my arm firmly as he slammed me into the wall again. Pain erupted through my back and I groaned as I glared up at him. "What you saw, Chase, was me enjoying my evening meal," he answered still calm. I was getting real annoyed by that. How could he remain so calm when I was so livid?

I huffed again and pushed him away from me and this time he kept some distance. "Your face was in between her legs Eric!"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Jealousy is unbecoming on you, Chase."

"Screw you," I replied with a frown.

"I was drinking from her femoral artery. The blood flows more easily so there is less effort to be made on my part. I was feeding, nothing more than that," he said seriously looking into my eyes.

My face fell a little as I looked up at him and suddenly I felt like an idiot for putting on that display of jealousy like that. I honestly had no right to be mad anyway, he was not my boyfriend or anything. Just because he had given me his blood we were supposed to be in a relationship or something? I shook my head before putting it in my hands and letting out a heavy sigh. I was making a fool of myself with him and I was getting sick of it. I didn't know where we stood or what he expected of me now that I had taken in his blood, and it was really confusing and irritating.

"What do you want from me?" I asked looking back up at him and putting my hands on my hips.

He stared at me for a moment with a small smile on his lips. "Do you want the appropriate answer or the inappropriate answer?" he questioned.

I raised an eyebrow. "Eric! I am being serious!" I yelled making him chuckle again.

"For now Chase I would like an apology for your assumption and for you to calm down…then we can go from there," he said softly. Something flashed across his blue eyes and it made me hesitate, but I sighed. I didn't know what it was, some emotion that came and went to fast for me to realize what it was.

"Do you always do that?" I asked instead.

"Do I always do what?" he replied tilting his head as he raised one eyebrow.

"Feed from humans?"

He didn't hesitate as he answered. "Yes. I prefer fresh human blood rather than synthetic blood. Trublood does not fit my tastes, but if necessary I will drink it," he answered. "But there is always a human willing to let me feed."

I frowned at him. "You mean women?"

"Men as well, but it is rare that I feed from them these days," he answered with a slight shrug. "Does it matter?"

I huffed. "Well I didn't walk in and find you with your head in between some guy's legs now did I?"

He surprised me as he stepped closer to me, towering over me as my heart skipped a beat. I stepped back on impulse until I found my back pressed against the wall again and I was officially trapped. I looked up into his blue eyes as my breathing stopped and a rush of heat swarmed through me. I wanted him and if I didn't have any sense of values and morals and respect I would have tried to rip his clothes off and take him right then and there. But I was raised as a good girl, and kept my hands to myself even though he was looking at me with his lusty blue eyes that showed me that he wanted me just as much as I wanted him.

"Chase, are you unhappy with my eating habits?" he asked me softly.

I opened my mouth to tell him 'no', but that would be a lie. I was unhappy with his eating habits and by that I meant those he fed on. It made me jealous, which he already knew. I shook my head, god what was happening to me? I was getting all worked up over a vampire who had just barged into my life and fed me his blood and turned me into some love sick jealous sex starved person.

"Eric," I said with a frown as my fists clenched and the feeling of doubt and nervousness left me. I had come to tell him thank you and that is what I intended to do. I had to stop acting like a jealous teenage girlfriend. "I don't care about your eating habits, nor are they really any of my business. I came to talk about last night…"

He frowned and I saw his jaw clenched. "Justin is being searched for, and when he is found I intend to make him pay for harming you and going against vampire laws," he answered slowly. "I will be having someone watch over you at night to make sure he does not attack again."

I shook my head. "That is not what I am talking about," I replied. "I am talking about…the other thing…"

He raised an eyebrow at me and a small smile played at his lips. "You mean when I gave you my blood?"

I nodded. "Yes…"

"What about it?"

I hesitated as I looked into his blue eyes, suddenly calm now. "What happened to me…? After I mean…Ginger said I…I freaked out…"

He lifted his chin as he looked down at me, the first time I had ever seen Eric Northman hesitate. "I don't know, Chase," he admitted. "I have never seen that reaction in a human before after ingesting vampire blood…I suppose it has something to do with you being a telepath."

"Did you drink my blood?" I asked him.

I saw his jaw clench. "I tasted it as I licked your wound to heal it…but no I did not ingest anymore than that."

I hesitated again and looked away from him for a long moment, trying to process all the information. When I finally looked up at him, I felt a swarm of emotions rush through me and I began to speak without really thinking about what was going to come out of my mouth."You were there for me in a way that no one else would have been able to be and for that I just have to say…Thank you for saving my life," I said slowly. "I would have died that night if you hadn't…given me your blood…and I am not entirely sure what it means that your blood is in my system, but I owe you…and I have a feeling that you are going to try and cash in that debt soon, but until then you will just have to settle for two words. _Thank you_."

I brushed past him quickly then, not bothering to wait for a reaction or response. I wanted to go home and didn't truly know why I was so eager to get out his presence. Was it because I had just opened up to him a little? Or was it something else? I just prayed that he wouldn't follow and was somewhat surprised when he did not. I unlocked my car and climbed in. I started my car and was about to pull out of the parking spot when my driver side door opened. I let out a small yelp until I realized that it was Eric and he reached into the car and unbuckled my seatbelt before yanking me out. I opened my mouth to question his actions when he shut my car door and slammed me into the side of my car, his body pressing into mine. I sighed in longing and looked up into his blue eyes for the mere second he allowed it before his mouth was on mine.

I could taste the blood on his tongue, but I soaked it in as my tongue massaged his and I moaned into his mouth. His hands gripped my hips roughly pulling me even closer as if he were trying to meld our bodies together. Heat boiled through me and liquid poured from me as I received the best kiss I had ever gotten in my entire life. I realized just what was happening to me in that moment as I continued to kiss him and gripped the material of his shirt. I was falling for him whether I was ready to or not and there was probably nothing I could do to stop it. Just like he said the first night we met, I would be his and there was nothing I could do about it.

His hand was squeezing my breast as the metal of my car dug into my back as he pressed his body hard against mine. I could feel nearly every inch of his cold hard body and I was filling with want and need so quickly that I felt like a fog was coming over my brain. I forgot suddenly that we were in a parking lot against my car where anyone could see and I only became concerned with him, and him taking me right where we were. But it wasn't right. This wasn't how it was supposed to go

I finally pulled away to catch my breath as I looked up into his eyes. "I…think I should go," I whispered as he reached up to caress my cheek with cold fingers.

He shook his head. "No…you should stay," he said looking deeply into my eyes. I only stared back at him as he continued to look deeply into my eyes. "You should stay…and come home with me," he said as if it was a suggestion, but I knew it was somewhat of an order.

I frowned. "Eric, are you trying to glamour me?"

His face fell slightly and he looked taken aback by my statement. I immediately knew that he had been trying and crossed my arms as my frown deepened. "You were!" I huffed.

"You cannot be glamoured," he said as if it were more of a realization.

"Apparently not," I replied. "And why in the hell would you even try?"

"Why can you not be glamoured?" he asked it this time.

"I don't know," I replied hesitantly. "And…again, why the hell would you even try? Were you trying to glamour me into sleeping with you?"

He said nothing in response and I let out a heavy sigh. "Just when I start to think you can actually be a _nice_ person-or vampire, you try and glamour me to get me to have sex with you," I said angrily shaking my head. I pushed against his hard chest making him step back so I could open my car door.

"Chase," he started.

"No!" I said looking back at him before I slid into the car. "I will have sex when I am good and ready and not a moment sooner dammit!"

I slid into the car and shut the door, turning the key quickly so that the engine started. I popped the car in reverse and back out quickly being careful to not hit him before speeding out of the parking lot. I could see him still standing where I had left him in the rearview mirror and sighed as I exited the parking lot and headed towards home. He really did have a way of ruining every good moment that I had with him.

I drove in silence all the way home, not bothering to listen to the radio or anything. I wanted to try and enjoy a few moments of silence and try and process all the changes that had happened to me in a matter of days. It seemed like my whole normal world was shattering around me and reassembling itself in a whole new way that I wasn't too sure that I liked. I was being stalked by a vampire that almost killed me and because of it I had the blood of a thousand year old vampire running through my system. Everything was just shitty.

I finally reached home and hesitated as I parked my car. I had almost forgotten that Justin was probably still watching me, waiting for the perfect chance to strike and kill me like he had planned. He probably was going to torture me now just for hurting him and I had just made the dumb mistake of coming home alone. I thought better against getting out of my car and turned the key in the ignition about to leave and go anywhere, but stay home in my empty house when someone knocked on my car window. I jumped and screamed turning my head and expecting to see a vampire and saw my brother instead. My face fell in surprise and I turned my car off before pushing the car door open.

"Isaac," I said jumping into his arms, making him drop his duffel bag. I was so relieved to see that it was him and not the vampire who was trying to kill me that I actually _wanted _to hug him. "Oh my god, I am so happy to see you!"

I felt him tense, but he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me for a moment, before pulling back to look me in the eye. He was frowning. "Chase, what the hell happened to you? Didn't mom tell you to pick me up from the airport?" he asked.

I hesitated and pulled away from him. Had it been three days already since my parents left? I counted back and realized it hadn't. "I thought…you weren't going to be here till tomorrow?" I asked.

"I caught an earlier flight because mom and dad were worried about you. She said she would call you and tell you to pick me up," he said putting his hands on his hips.

I sighed and reached into my pocket for my phone. I had eight missed calls and five voicemails. I sighed again and hugged my brother once more making him tense again. "I am so sorry, Isaac. I have just been so out of it lately with…everything that's going on," I felt tears brimming my eyes and had to choke back a sob.

He rewrapped his arms around me and gave me another squeeze. "Chase…are you alright?" he asked me sounding serious.

I pulled away from him and wiped at my eyes. "Yeah…I just…have had a long week. Please come inside. I'm sorry I didn't pick you up," I said heading for the door. "How did you get here?"

He picked up his large duffel bag and a backpack, slinging them over his shoulders before heading up the porch after me. "I called a cab when you didn't come after an hour. I tried to call you, but you didn't answer and-."

I turned around as he stopped midsentence and found his grey eyes on the floor. I followed his gaze and saw a red stain on the porch and assumed it must have been my blood. He looked at me next with a curious gaze and I blushed slightly.

"I cut myself the other day," I said quickly. "I must have bled a little bit on the way in the house."

He nodded slowly as he looked at me with a slight frown before I opened the door and let him inside. I went in after him and shut the door behind us as I clicked on the lights. I heard my brother drop his bags behind me as I turned to him and motioned around the living room.

I sighed. "Home sweet home."

My brother huffed as he smirked. "Yeah, I see….which room is mine?"

I hesitated as I pointed down the hallway. "The third door on the right is mine…the one next to it is Cassandra's and the other is an empty guest room," I answered. "You can have your pick between her room and the guest room, but the guest room is empty."

He looked at me with a slight frown. "The guest room has no furniture?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Me and Cassandra were hoping to find another roommate," I said with a shrug. "Just never got around to it…and now she is…" I broke off and reached up to wipe my eyes on impulse.

"I'm gonna take the couch till I can get some furniture for the guest room," he said with a nod before looking away from me. "I don't…want to take her room…or sleep in her old bed…"

I nodded quickly. "Yeah sure…of course. I understand," I replied. "You hungry?"

He shook his head. "Nah…I am just kind of beat from the plane ride…you mind if I hit the hay?"

"Oh…yeah…sure," I said nodding again. "Go ahead and get relaxed. I am going to go to bed too. I have to work tomorrow…but we can catch up tomorrow and I can show you around the town and what not before I go."

"Yeah…sure…sounds like a plan," he said with a slight nod.

"Okay…the bathroom is right there," I said pointing to the door. "And if you need me…I'll be in my room."

He nodded again and I headed for my room, shutting my bedroom door behind me and flicking on the lights. I jumped and let out a small yelp when I saw Eric sitting on my bed, legs extended and arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back against my headboard. I frowned at him putting my hand over my chest to calm my pumping heart when I heard a knock on the door.

"Chase?" My brother called from outside the door. I turned quickly and pressed myself against it so he couldn't open it. "You alright in there?"

"Yes, Isaac…I'm fine…I just uh…saw a…bug, but I killed it," I said with a sigh as I looked back over my shoulder at Eric. His smile widened.

"Okay," Isaac replied hesitantly. I heard his footsteps walking away softly and turned completely back toward Eric.

"Have you lost your ever loving mind?!" I hissed quietly as I stalked towards him and leaned in close so I could whisper.

"No, Ms. Morgan, I have not," he replied in an equally quiet tone. "I told you that until Justin is found someone will be guarding you at night and tonight that someone is me."

My frown deepened. "Eric, my brother is here alright? I am safe. You have to leave."

"No."

"No?" I put my hands on my hips. "What the hell do you mean 'no'?"

"No as in I am not leaving," he replied calmly.

"Eric!"

"Chase."

"I am serious, Eric."

"As am I, Chase."

"My brother cannot catch you in here," I said trying to sound serious. "He probably already thinks I am some fang banger. If he finds out I have a vampire in my bedroom he is going to have a heart attack. And not to mention probably tell my parents and then _they_ will have a heart attack!"

"He will not catch me," Eric replied with a smile. "I am very fast, remember?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine…but keep your damn hands to yourself and _don't_ talk."

"As you wish," Eric said bowing his head.

"And don't think that just because you are here that I am not mad at you anymore," I said crossing my arms.

"I don't."

"I am going to go take a shower."

"Have fun."

I glared at him as I grabbed my towel from where I left it this morning and headed for the bathroom. I made sure to shut and lock the door behind me. I took my time in the shower trying to wash away the day before climbing out and frowning when I realized I had forgotten to bring in my pajamas. I wrapped a towel around myself and unlocked the bathroom door, pulling it open to find Eric sitting in the same position that I had left him. I could see his jaw clench as I stepped out of the bathroom still dripping wet with my towel around myself, before a smile spread across his face.

"I do believe you are being a tease, Chase," he said looking at me those deep blue eyes.

I suppressed the urge to jump him and headed for my closet instead. "Shut up, Eric," I mumbled pulling the doors open and pulling out a pair of sweats and a tank. I made sure not to make eye contact with him as I headed for the bathroom and shut the door again. I changed and brushed my hair and teeth before heading out of the bathroom again and turning off the lights. I locked my bedroom door before walking toward the bed and gazing at Eric through the moonlight.

"I don't want to play any games with you, Eric," I said with a sigh. "I just want to sleep."

He didn't move or say anything for a second and then in the blink of an eye he was off my bed and in my desk chair. "Understood," he said with a nod.

I climbed into my bed and pulled the covers over myself before rolling over to face the opposite direction of him. I hadn't felt tired at all until that moment as I laid my head on my pillow and a yawn escaped my lips. I glanced at my clock and saw that it was only fifteen minutes after midnight. That meant that he would just be sitting there watching me for the next four hours at least. I put that at the back of my mind and shut my eyes embracing the darkness.

I didn't know how long I slept for, but when I woke up again it was with a gasp as I sat straight up. I was covered in a cold sweat and almost instantly Eric was on the bed beside me. I was panting as I looked at him, barely able to see his face in the darkness of my bedroom.

"Are you alright?" he asked me softly.

I shook my head and swallowed hard, running a hand through my sweat soaked hair before I lay back down. I grabbed his arm and pulled; he didn't resist me and fell into a laying position next to me. I moved his arm so that it was wrapped around me and turned so that I was facing him. He didn't say a word as I scooted closer so there was no space between us and I pressed my face into his cold, still chest. I had no idea what I had been dreaming about, but there was a fear in my stomach that I just couldn't shake. I knew I scared easily, but it felt as if my worst fear had occurred in my dream and even though I was awake and could not remember, my body was still feeling it. I shut my eyes and breathed Eric in, trying to fall back asleep in the comfort of his arms, but I couldn't.

Even in my dreams I couldn't escape what was actually happening in reality around me, and for some reason I only found comfort in the arms of a dead guy. I had to admit that he was a jerk some of the time and drove me nuts, but when it came down to it he had been there for me and saved my life. And I was falling for him, human or not, and I wanted him.

"Eric?" I whispered.

"Yes?"

I sat up and looked at him, seeing him gazing back at me as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I took a deep breath and slid my hand up his chest. He sat up on his elbows, his face coming into a beam of moonlight so I could see him clearly. His eyes turned to lust immediately as I leaned in close to him, so close that our lips nearly touched.

"I'm ready," I whispered across his lips.


	8. I'm Ready

**A/N: This chapter is really really short...but it is smutty!! So ha!! Let me know what you think mmmkay??**

**

* * *

**

_**"I'm ready," I whispered across his lips**_

He didn't hesitate or need clarification of what I meant. He was on me in seconds, his hand reached up and tangled in my hair, pulling me into him further. His mouth crushed over mine and heat flooded through me as my tongue danced in the coldness of his mouth. I straddled him as his hands gripped my hips and he thrust upward allowing me to feel the long hardness of him pressing right at my core. I moaned at the feel of him, want and urge rushing through me like a tidal wave as I kissed him feverishly. I was ready and willing, wanting to know and touch and taste every inch of him as I yearned above him, and it wasn't until I heard the material of my tank ripping that it sunk in to me what I was about to do. Panic over took me and I sat up with a gasp.

"Wait, stop," I whispered.

He froze beneath me instantly, his blue eyes looking up at me in the darkness. A look came over his face that said 'if you stop me again now I am going to die'. I took a deep breath and forced myself to relax. _This is it Chase, _I thought to myself. _This is finally going to be the night it happens and you actually __**want**__ this. Don't freak out._ I reached for the hem of my tank top which was ripped halfway down the middle in the front and pulled it over head revealing my bare chest to him. His eyes fell to my breast immediately and I felt my skin burn under his gaze as I dropped the material of my shirt to the floor. I had no intentions of stopping him anymore. I wanted this, and what was the point in waiting when I knew it was going to happen anyway? I wanted some real comfort and I knew that he could give that to me with a few mind blowing orgasms-which is what I fully expected to receive. But I was still nervous and scared.

"Just…go slow please," I whispered as I leaned down over him again. I kissed his lips slowly and gently, trying to show him the speed and pace that I wanted. "And be gentle…it's my first time remember?"

He smiled and I melted. He kissed me again, softer this time, and I felt heat rush through me as his hands slid up my sides. One hard arm wrapped around me, crushing my body against his as his kiss became deeper and he grinded himself upward and into me. His mouth left mine after a moment, kissing a fiery trail down my cheek until he reached my throat where he stopped and I felt his teeth scrape against my skin.

"Wait!" I said with a gasp, sitting up again.

He dropped his head back to the pillow and looked back up at me irritably. "Yes, Chase?"

I bit my lip. "I…I…I don't want you to bite me," I admitted, blushing deeply. "At least…not yet."

He only looked at me with his oceanic eyes for a long moment before he rolled me quickly, pinning me underneath his hard body. I let out a surprised gasp as he sat up and pulled his jacket from his shoulders tossing it to the ground before leaning back over me. "I will _not_ bite you, if you agree to a few conditions," he whispered sliding his hands up my stomach, right over my breasts that tingled under his touch, and to my throat.

I hesitated as I raised an eyebrow. "Conditions?"

He nodded. "Yes, the first being that you _relax_," he whispered in reply tracing his finger from my cheek and across my jaw line.

I took a deep breath and nodded, feeling fire chasing after his finger as it left my jaw line and slid down my clavicle until it reached my cleavage. "Okay, I can relax," I whispered licking my lips.

"And the second being that you remain as quiet as possible," he continued in a whisper, his hand sliding down to the waist band of my sweats. "You don't want your brother to catch us remember?" I let out a soft sigh as his hand slid into my sweats and brushed over me outside of my panties. "And I am sure that he will, if hears your loud moans of pleasure," he applied pressure right on my clit and I moaned loudly on impulse, proving his point. "Can you do that?"

I nodded eagerly, wanting more and willing to do whatever he told me too. He kissed me again and I felt like the planets were aligning as he pulled my tongue into his mouth and massaged it with his own. Obviously a thousand years of experience with woman had turned him into a talented sex god, and he was proving it with every moment that he kissed or touched me. I was melting beneath him at his expertise and I thought I would die if I didn't get him inside of me.

He pulled away from my mouth and gripped my hips before turning me over onto my stomach. I tensed automatically, lifting my head to look over my shoulder at him. He laid back over me, his mouth finding my shoulder which he bit gently before smoothing his hands down my back to grab my ass. I moaned in response lifting my butt up to rub against him like a cat in heat. One large cold hand smoothed underneath me, finding my pleasure button beneath my underwear and circling it, as he rubbed himself against me. I reached behind me, grabbing his hip and pulling him closer wanting to feel every inch of him as he dry humped me from behind. I couldn't take the teasing. I had waited this long and didn't intend to wait a moment longer. I lifted myself pushing against him so that he lifted high enough for me to slide from underneath him. I rolled over and pulled him back on top of me.

"Take your clothes off," I ordered with a moan as I pulled on his shirt. "I want to feel you."

He sat up with a smile; sliding off my bed with more grace than any man should have, before removing his shirt and revealing his glorious body to me. I let out a heated pant as I sat up as well and pushed my sweats down my hips, leaving my underwear in place. I tossed them off the bed and brought my eyes back to him, taking in blue eyes first then that perfect nose of his, then supple lips, a dignified chin, long neck, broad muscular shoulders and then chest and abs so chiseled with perfection it seemed as if he were made of stone. My eyes went even lower, watching as his hands undid the button of his jeans and then the zipper so slowly it felt like torture. I bit my lip as my eyes watched his hands move to his sides and he pushed his jeans down. A part of me was expecting me to find him with no underwear on at all, but he was wearing them. A pair of black boxer briefs. I couldn't help the small smile that spread over my face as I looked at him. Eric Northman wearing underwear? How devilishly unexpected.

I crawled forward and sat up on my knees, still not managing to reach his height as I smoothed my hands up his cold still chest. His eyes shut in response and I heard him let out a small slow breath before his hands came forward and he grabbed my wrists. In the blink of an eye he pushed me backward, crawling over me and pinning me beneath me as he placed my hands over my head and held them there, looking at me with a stern glare.

"I would like to be the one doing the touching right now, Chase. Keep your hands right here…_do not move them_," he ordered in a low husky growl.

I nodded as I looked into his eyes, keeping my hands right beside my head on the pillow where he had placed them. I was going to be at his mercy which thrilled me and terrified me all at once. I forced myself to relax as he sat up on one elbow and used his free hand to roam me. He started at my throat, his finger tips tracing lightly over my skin as they traveled down over my breasts and to my stomach. I moaned in anticipation as his fingers slid inside of my panties and right over my wetness between my folds, setting the fire in me ablaze. He picked up a slow torturous rhythm, sliding his forefinger and middle finger back and forth right over my clit.

His mouth found my throat next, nipping and licking at my skin before moving down. I arched into him, gripping the pillow beneath my head as my hands tingled with the want to touch him. His mouth continued to travel right over the mounds of my breast until he found a nipple and pulled it into his mouth, sucking it with expert care and coaxing more moans from my throat before moving to the other. I gasped as the rhythm of his fingers increased and he continued to lap at my nipple with his cold tongue. I began to squirm and tremble beneath him, feeling pleasure roll through me from head to toe.

"Eric," I gasped as my fingers dug into the pillow.

"Shh," he breathed against my breast. "Remember the conditions Chase…"

Right. Isaac was in my living room at that exact moment asleep on the couch and the walls of my house weren't exactly thin. I used to be able to hear Cassandra's 'activities' loud and clear and there was a whole room between us. I bit my lip as I remembered his "conditions" and shut my eyes as the pleasure built up within me with so much intensity I felt as if I was going to burst with it. I braced for impact, feeling my stomach tighten like a coiled spring as I panted and my eyes closed.

"Eric," I moaned again aching to touch him, trying to warn him that I was about to explode. "I'm…I'm-."

I didn't even get to finish my sentence. The spring within me uncoiled and I went falling over the edge with it. I let out a loud cry, my whole body trembling from the intensity of the orgasm as my eyes rolled. He continued to work me through it as I throbbed and panted, still squirming as I soared with the orgasm and waited for my eyes to roll back into their rightful place. When I could finally see again, I saw that he was looking at me with a wide smile on his face and I blushed crimson immediately.

"Clearly you do not understand the 'quiet' part of our second condition," he whispered playfully as he began kissing a trail from my breast, right down the middle of my stomach.

"I can't help it," I whispered shaking my head. "It's like…it's like-."

I broke off as I heard material ripping and I looked down to find that it was my underwear. He pulled them from my body, revealing all my sex to him as he spread my legs apart. My hands came down on instinct, covering myself with both hands to hide me from his deep eyes as I felt my cheeks flame. He looked up at me with a slight frown on his glorious face and raised one eyebrow.

"Are you having second thoughts?" he asked me calmly.

I shook my head.

"Then would you mind removing your hands and placing them back where I asked you to keep them?"

How could he manage to sound so demanding and so polite all at once? I removed my hands slowly, sliding them back up my body until they reached my shoulders and I removed them from my body and put them back on the pillow. I shut my eyes as I shuddered nervously and waited to feel him, panting in anticipation for what was to come. He gripped my calves with both hands, sliding both my legs up into a bent position allowing him a wide view of me before I felt his lips on my right thigh. Fireworks erupted under my skin where his lips touched, shooting through my whole body, making every nerve ending in my body pulse. He continued to trail kisses and alternate licks down my thigh stopping right at my inner thigh, so close to my wetness that I inched over trying to bring his mouth to me.

"Be still, Chase," he demanded.

I intended to reply to his statement, but it came out as a gushed _oomph_ sound as his tongue slid up my sex, starting at my entrance and heading straight for my clit. He followed it with another lick that had me throwing my head back and a moan escaping my lips even though I tried to hold it back. A pleasure fog overwhelmed my brain and my eyes rolled as his tongue swept over me long and thick in a tortuously slow rhythm. I couldn't help but roll my hips in time with his licks, disobeying yet another one of his orders, craving more, wanting to cum against him. One of his hands slid up my side, curving across my rib cage to grip my breast which upped the pleasure tenfold as if it was the dial to my pleasure load and he had turned it all the way up.

"Eric…please…I…fuck-."

His tongue swirled around my clit before he sucked it into his mouth and sent me soaring up into oblivion. I cried out and shook as I came again, my hands coming down to grip long blonde locks of his hair as my legs went tight and threatened to close on him. He gripped my thighs then, keeping them open as he increased the pressure of his mouth, continuing to suck on the bundle of pleasure nerves, alternating between swirling his tongue around it and sucking some more. I lost all hope of being quiet, my moans growing louder and louder as another orgasm burst through me, followed closely by another and then another. They came so fast that I didn't know where one began and the other ended, and he continued to lap up every ounce of fluid that came from me.

His mouth finally left me as I panted above him, trying to catch my breath as my body tingled from the onslaught and I tried to come back down to reality. "Oh…my...god," I breathed forcing my eyes to open as he slid back up my body with a devilish grin and his mouth find mine. I could taste myself on him and it turned me on, making me kiss him feverishly as I tried to absorb my taste on him. I pulled away from his mouth once my taste was gone and reached down pushing his boxer briefs down his hips before sliding between us to touch him. I gasped at his size and girth, smoothing my hand down his manhood from tip to base, trying to gauge how much it was going to hurt. I was going to be in excruciating pain if size really did matter. But I would deal with it. It all seemed very worth it.

"Eric…please….I need you," I whined holding onto him like he was the only anchor holding me to reality.

His hand gripped my hair tightly, kissing me once more as I felt the tip of him rub against my entrance. I lifted my hips heatedly, trying to guide him in as I throbbed in anticipation. I wasn't scared of the pain anymore. I wanted him inside of me. I had to have him. My fingers dug into his skin as his lips pulled away from my mouth and moved to caress my ear.

"This may hurt, Chase," he whispered. "But I do apologize."

I nodded and braced for it, feeling just the tip of him graze me as a low throaty growl escaped his mouth. I bit my lip; knowing that it was finally coming and I would have all of him-.

And then I heard a toilet flush in the hallway.

My eyes shot open immediately and Eric froze above me, both of us looking toward my bedroom door as I heard the bathroom door open and close. The small sound of footsteps shuffled toward my door and I heard the sound of my brother gripping my doorknob. It turned-and halted, I let out a relieved sigh as I remembered that I had locked it. A soft knock came next and I growled quietly in frustration.

"Chase…you awake?" I heard Isaac's sleepy voice ask through the door.

I looked up at Eric whose jaw was clenched so tightly I thought his teeth were going to break. I opened my mouth to answer my brother when Eric's hand came over my mouth quickly and he shook his head as he looked down at me. We both remained quiet, listening until we heard my brother's footsteps shuffling back toward the living room. I sighed heavily and lifted my head, kissing Eric deeply, wanting to pick up right where we left off. He kissed me in return for a moment before his mouth pulled away from mine and he sat up on his hands pulling his body away from mine.

"I have to go, lover," he whispered regretfully making me frown.

"What? Why?" I whispered in return reaching for him, wanting to pull him back.

He came forward to kiss me once more before he slid from my bed and in a blur he was fully clothed and pulling on his jacket as he gazed at me. "It's almost dawn," he said after securing his jacket on his shoulders. He motioned to the window and I saw that the sky had grown slightly lighter. "I have to leave now if I wish to make it back to Shreveport in time to not turn into a charred husk."

I groaned in frustration and threw my body back on my bed as I pulled a pillow over my face. I didn't care if I looked like a spoiled child that hadn't gotten her way; I was hot and bothered and was now being robbed of my grand finale. I felt the weight of the bed shift as he kneeled on it beside me, removing the pillow from my face before brushing his fingers across my cheek.

"You _will_ come to me tonight," he whispered brushing his lips across mine. "And we will continue where we left off."

I put my lip out in a pout, but nodded. "Fine."

He smirked wickedly. "I am sure I have given you enough to tide you over till then, have I not?"

I blushed crimson, but nodded again. "You have,"I whispered. _But can you blame me for wanting more?_

He kissed me again and pulled the blanket up over me as if he were tucking me in. "I shall see you tonight," he promised with a firm look before he was heading toward my window. I watched him pull it open and slide out gracefully and then he was gone.

I sighed and rolled over still pouting. I was going to kill my brother.

* * *

**Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.................what did ya think?!?!?!? I'm going to up the anti a little bit in the next chapter, things are going to get way more heated than this hahahaha**


	9. Just Trust Me

**A/N: Greetings! I have returned with another update. This chapter is short, and there is NO smut. Bummer I know, but read it anyway. If things go as planned in my head there will be smut in the next chapter...anyway I know most of you are calling me a tease about the last chapter and I do apologize lol but thats just the way the story flowed out of me. I will try to stop being a tease from here on out. haha Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. **

***And just FYI as far as the time line goes we are like mid way through S1E8 "The fourth man in the fire" just in case you guys were wondering* Enjoy!**

* * *

"Rough night?"

I couldn't help the glare that I passed my brother as I shuffled out of my bedroom, rubbing my face sleepily. If a rough night consisted of starting a steamy sex session with a thousand year old vampire, only to be interrupted by your annoying little brother waking up at an ungodly hour and knocking on your bedroom door then yes that was a rough night for me. I supposed I should thank him though, if he hadn't of interrupted us, Eric wouldn't have realized that it was almost dawn and he would have been burned to a crisp. Not exactly mood enhancing.

Isaac was already dressed in a mens tank and some khaki shorts and was draped across my couch, remote in hand with cartoons playing on the television. I plopped down on the couch beside him and checked my watch. It was only nine in the morning and I wanted to just crawl back into my bed and sleep the rest of the day until night fell and I could see Eric again. I had barely managed to fall asleep after he left and I felt exhausted. And too boot I had to work my first eight hour shift at Merlotte's tonight. It was going to be a long day.

"I didn't sleep well," I lied in answer finally. "I was having nightmares."

"I heard," he mumbled looking at the television. "I could hear ya' moaning and groaning all the way out here. I went to the bathroom and tried to check on you, but got no answer."

I blushed in embarrassment. Little did my brother know that I was actually trying to lose my virginity and he had interrupted it. I smiled slightly; I couldn't wait to tell Sookie. She would be the only one who understood. I could go see her before work; I knew she had the day off.

"How were things going in Austin?" I asked him hesitantly making him look at me. "Mom said…you didn't get into that university that you wanted."

My brother frowned at me. "It ain't no big deal. I didn't really like that school anyway and besides I would rather be here protecting you than at some dumb school drinking beer and screwing chicks," he huffed.

I raised an eyebrow. "Protecting me from what exactly?"

"Vampires? Hello! This town is crawling with em'. You should know…Cassandra was killed by one after all," he answered.

"Isaac, you don't know that," I replied with a frown.

"She was killed outside of a vampire bar, Chase," he replied with an equally matching frown. "Which brings me to askin' you just what in the hell you were doing at a vampire bar?"

I hesitated. How was I supposed to answer that? '_I went to go see a vampire and while my best friend was being murdered we were making out up against the door to his office while he fingered me'_? My brother would fall dead right on my couch from shock. He was just as adverse to vampires as I used to be, and if he thought I was some fang banger he would be on the phone to mom and dad so quick I would be back in Austin living under their roof before I could even explain. But then again how could one explain my involvement with Eric Northman?

"We just wanted to check it out," I answered finally after a long pause.

He huffed. "Yeah well…look what that got you."

I frowned as I turned my eyes back to the television. There was the asshole brother of mine that I knew and hated. I knew he would show up eventually. But I wasn't going to get angry. I was going to try and make this work…and keep my relationship with Eric _way_ under wraps. I took a deep breath and looked at him with a smile. _He's your brother, Chase. Remember that._ I told myself as I resisted the urge to punch him.

"You want to come into work with me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He hesitated and shrugged. "Is there anything better to do out here?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Not really. Merlotte's is pretty much it around here. Shreveport is where all the clubs and fun stuff are at," I answered rising back to my feet. "I'm going to go shower and get dressed. I wanna stop by my friend Sookie's house and then we can head around town."

He saluted me before nodding and I headed to the bathroom. I took a nice long warm shower, washing my hair and body before climbing out and putting on my work uniform. I put my hair in a ponytail and brushed my teeth before making a quick breakfast and heading for Sookie's with my brother. When we finally arrived I wasn't that surprised to find Tara's car parked outside. I climbed out of my car and my brother followed me, both of us heading toward the house, but stopping when we heard yelling and suddenly Tara came bursting angrily from the house.

"Uh…hey Tara," I said hesitantly as she came storming toward us.

She stopped in front of me with a frown until she turned her eyes on my brother and the frown instantly disappeared as he offered her a smile. I knew if she hadn't of had such pretty dark skin she would be blushing, which didn't surprise me. My brother was pretty good looking and he got that reaction from girls often. I just hadn't expected Tara to cave so easily.

"This is my brother, Isaac," I introduced motioning to him.

She smiled which was a rare thing to receive from Tara Thornton, something I had learned quickly after meeting her. My brother extended a hand that she took and shook. "Hi…I'm Tara," she said.

"Isaac," my brother repeated, flashing his trademark panty dropping smile. "Nice to meet you."

I rolled my eyes and brought Tara's attention back to me. "Hey…I was coming to see Sookie. Bad time?" I asked thinking back to the yelling and her storming out of her house.

Tara's frown returned as if she had forgotten about the whole experience and it had just come back to her. "I don't know. She is on some crazy rampage because she let that vampire Bill make a meal out of her," she growled putting her hands on her hips. "She was tryin' to tell me I wasn't a good friend. I'm not dealing with her, but if you wanna, go right ahead and be my guest."

I sighed, something must have happened, because the last time I had seen Sookie she had been as chipper as a butterfly. "You mind keeping my brother company for a moment while I go inside and talk to Sookie?" I asked looking at my brother for approval who shrugged in response. "If she is upset I don't want to bring someone she doesn't know in to meet her."

Tara looked back at my brother and smiled weakly. "Of course…"

"Awesome," I mumbled heading for the house.

I went in through the back door and found Sookie leaning against the stove with her head in her hands. She looked up as I hesitated in the doorway, looking apologetic. She seemed as if she were on the brink of tears and I instantly felt bad for her.

"Sookie…what's wrong?" I asked softly.

She came forward, wrapping her arms around me which surprised me. I hugged her back in return and I felt her tears wetting the shoulder of my shirt. "It's…it's…Bill," she sobbed into my shoulder.

I pulled back, forcing eye contact as I looked at her. "Look, come sit down," I said walking her to the table and sitting down next to her. "Bill? What about him?" I asked hesitantly.

I listened as she told me about the trio of vampires who had come into Merlotte's after I had left and about Bill leaving with them. Apparently now it seemed that he had died in the fire that some rednecks had set off at the house the vampire trio had moved into. She seemed real distraught about it and I felt bad knowing that I had come over to gush about my night with a vampire while she had been up all night waiting for hers. I hugged her again as she finished telling me everything.

"Aww Sookie I am so sorry to hear that," I said trying to sound sincere as possible. I was trying to imagine how I would feel if it were me and Eric in the situation and almost immediately felt sick to my stomach. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind quickly.

She smoothed her blonde bangs back and sighed. "I just…just can't think about it. Seems like everyone that is special in my life just keeps on dying…I just never thought-," she broke off and shook her head with another sigh. She looked at me and suddenly sat up completely. "Chase…did you come over here to tell me something? I am sorry I've just been rambling on and on about Bill."

I shook my head instantly. "Oh...uh no…it's not important. It can wait," I replied with a wave of my hand.

"No," Sookie said shaking her head. "Please tell me…it might take my mind off Bill…"

I huffed. "No it won't."

"Then tell me anyway," she said smiling slightly.

I sighed and put my head in my hands as my cheeks burned. I looked at her bashfully. "I uh…did stuff…with…Eric last night."

Sookie's jaw dropped and I covered my face with my hands. "No, you didn't," she said in response.

I nodded. "I did..."

"And? Define stuff?" she said.

"Well...he mostly just did stuff to me…and we were about to...do it," I said looking down. "And then my brother woke up and knocked on my bedroom door."

She laughed. Loudly, and honestly it was nice to see her not crying anymore. "Wait," she said stopping. "Your brother?"

As if on cue there was a knock on the back door and we both turned to see my brother stepping in through the back door. He smiled hesitantly and paused in the doorway. "Hey…Tara had to leave…Is this a bad time?" he asked.

I shook my head and Sookie did as well. "No, come in. Isaac this is my new friend, Sookie. Sookie this is my baby brother, Isaac. He just came from Austin, he is going to be living with me."

Sookie rose to her feet and reached forward to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you," she said smiling weakly.

"It's nice to meet you as well," my brother said politely. I could see his eyes drop to the fang marks on her neck and a small frown took over his face. I sighed and rose to my feet. That was our cue to leave.

"Well…I should be going. I have to go show Isaac around town, before my shift," I said hugging Sookie again. "Let me know if you need anything okay?

Sookie, nodded. "Of course. I'll call you later."

I headed for the back door as Isaac waved a short goodbye to Sookie and followed me out. He didn't say anything until we reached the car and we both were inside and buckled. He waited until I had pulled out of Sookie's driveway and was driving down the road before he turned to me.

"Are you associating with vampires, Chase?" he asked me sternly sounding like my mother. "And don't you dare lie to me."

"Isaac," I sighed with a frown.

"Chase, c'mon. I mean the first 'friend' you introduce me too out here just so happens to have fang marks on her neck after your best friend dies at a vampire bar?" he said trying to sound reasonable. "I don't want you hanging out with the wrong kind of crowd, which is exactly why mom and dad sent me out here."

I hit the brakes on the car quickly making us both jerk forward as my car halted right in the middle of the road. Isaac turned to me with wide eyes after mumbling a string of curses. He opened his mouth to speak but I held up my hand.

"Look, Isaac I am twenty two years old and two years older than you. I am a big girl and I can make decisions for myself," I said sternly as he looked back down at me with a frown. "So don't start trying to act like dad or otherwise this isn't going to work and I am going to end up murdering you in your sleep. Just trust that I know what I am doing."

He continued to frown at me as I turned back to the road and I put my foot on gas driving down the road. There was a long awkward silence from him before he sighed and turned to me again.

"I know you and I don't get along most of the time. I mean hell we tortured each other growing up and there were tons of times that I told people that you were adopted, and I do happen to be younger than you, but… you are my big sister," he said suddenly serious. "I don't want you dead."

I took that for what it was worth, which was a lot coming from my brother who used to actively call me weirdo for five years of my life instead of calling me by my name. I reached over and gave his clothed forearm a squeeze before placing my hand back on the steering wheel.

"That means a lot, Isaac," I whispered. "And trust me…I won't end up dead."

_At least I hope not._

_

* * *

_

I showed Isaac around town and introduced him to the few locals that I saw before taking him back to the house where he opted to spend his time settling in while I worked my shift. By the time five o' clock rolled around my body started to tingle with want. I was growing anxious knowing that dusk was coming and I would be heading to Shreveport as soon as my shift ended. This was becoming the longest day of my life and when ten o' clock rolled around and my shift ended, I nearly bolted out of the building.

I rushed out into the warm night air, hooking my purse on my shoulder and fishing my keys out of my pocket. I had butterflies rushing around in my stomach like I was a giddy school girl who was about to meet her crush in the hallway at a predetermined time. I considered heading home to change into something fancy, but I didn't want to waste any time. I headed to Shreveport right away making sure to send Isaac a text that I was going to be hanging out with Sookie late tonight as a cover.

I was surprised to find the bar was closed and the parking lot was empty save for Eric's corvette, a beat up Honda, a white BMW, and a silver Subaru station wagon. I parked my car and climbed out of my car hesitantly, unsure of whether I should go in or not. I headed for the door, staring at the closed door sign, before reaching for the handle and pulling. It gave way and I stepped through, stopping when three pairs of angry vampire eyes turned to me.

It was Eric, Pam, and Long Shadow standing over a balding overweight middle aged man with glasses, who sat in a chair looking terrified for his life. Pam was blank faced as usual, but Long Shadow and Eric looked extremely angry. I immediately found myself wondering what the balding man had done when he turned his eyes on me desperately and I frowned as I shut the entrance door behind me.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I asked.

In a blur Long Shadow was in front of me, fangs bared and his hand on my throat. I let out a surprised gasp as his grip tightened around my throat cutting off my airway and a flood of his thoughts rushed me. It was the usual vampire carnage, blood, death, and sex, but there was also thoughts of a large sum of money. I put my block up instantly and brought myself back to reality where I could barely breathe.

"Long Shadow!" Eric called. He still hadn't moved from where he had been standing when I walked in. He was just going to let him choke me?

Long Shadow froze, but did not remove his hand, he actually tightened it to the point where I couldn't breathe at all. "What?" he growled through clenched teeth.

"Release her," Eric said calmly.

"Obviously this skinny little human cannot read the sign that says we are closed," Long Shadow growled looking back at me. "Perhaps I should teach her a lesson..."

"I said _release her_," Eric said sternly still not moving.

Long Shadow released me with an angry growl and I gasped for air and clutched my throat as I glared up at him. I turned my eyes to Eric and found that he was staring at me blankly. "Leave, Chase," he ordered harshly, not sounding in the least bit sincere or kind. I didn't move I just stared back at him in shock, feeling my heart sink in my chest.

"Eric-," I started.

"Now!" He barked angrily making me jump.

I didn't need telling twice, I turned quickly and headed out of the entrance door without a backward glance walking toward my car quickly as I felt tears brimming in my ears. I had no idea what I had walked in on, but it wasn't good and I had almost gotten choked out because of it. And Eric hadn't even physically moved to help me, which made me more mad than being choked out by Long Shadow. I couldn't stop the tears that came falling from my eyes.

When I finally made it home I was still crying and the minute Isaac saw me he was on his feet with his arms wrapped around me. I sobbed into his chest, my tears soaking his shirt as my throat ached. He walked me to the couch and sat me down before heading to the bathroom to grab me some tissue. When he came back his eyes fell to my throat and they went wide.

"Chase, what the hell happened?" he asked me urgently lifting my chin so he could see my throat better. "Your throat is purple!"

I pulled my head away from him and wiped my eyes as he looked at me impatiently and waited for an answer. I sighed deeply and shook my head. "It's nothing," I tried to lie. How was I supposed to explain this?

Isaac wasn't buying. He shook his head angrily. "No way, Chase. What the hell happened? Did some guy do this to you? What's his name? I'll kick his ass!"

I huffed at the thought of my brother kicking Long Shadow's ass and shook my head once more. "It was just…a misunderstanding between a friend and I…" I said softly. I definitely wouldn't consider Long Shadow a friend, but what else was I supposed to say.

"Chase, don't lie to me," he said his voice suddenly soft as he took my hand. "Just…tell me what's going on."

I decided to lie. There was nothing better I could do. I knew he just wanted to protect me and he wasn't going to let it go until he found out what was going on. "You know the blood you saw on the porch?" I said hesitantly.

He blinked, but nodded. "Yeah?"

"I was attacked the other night, by some…guy named Justin who I met at the vampire bar. He is a vampire," I said keeping my eyes down, that was the truth so far. "I got inside the house and he couldn't come in of course because he hasn't been invited and he left. Well I saw him tonight when I got off work and he tried to attack me again, but Sookie came and helped me."

I looked back up at him as I finished my lie and saw the fury over his face. "Chase, why didn't you tell me this when I first got here?" he asked me through clenched teeth.

"Don't make it into a big deal and please don't tell mom and dad alright? I don't want them to come down here and I don't want to move," I pleaded squeezing his hand. "Please…just let me deal with it."

"You were attacked by a damn vampire! You could have been killed twice now, Chase!" he said angrily.

"I know. I know, okay? Just trust me…It's being taken care of," I insisted.

"How?" he asked me seriously. "Who is going to keep this vampire guy from hurting you or worse murdering you?"

I hesitated. "Just…trust me okay? I promise everything is going to be okay now." That seemed like a lie too. I didn't know for sure that everything was going to be okay because the one person that could protect me was the current person that I was extremely pissed at and who had just kicked me out like I was yesterdays garbage.

He frowned at me as he remained quiet for a long moment. "If he attacks again Chase we are moving back home and I don't care if you are older than me. I'll call mom and dad and that will be the end of it," he said sternly.

I nodded. Those were reasonable conditions. I just hoped that Justin would be found before he could make his second attack. I felt bad using Justin's attack as my cover and had a feeling that it would be coming back to bite me in the ass, but I had no other options. How else was I supposed to explain my throat without telling him about Eric? And I knew that my brother was not lying. One more attack and I would be shipped home. "Okay…that's fair," I replied.


	10. Enough

**A/N: Hello readers. So based on some of your reviews you guys feel like Chase has no backbone and she needs to find her independence which is truly what I intended for this story to be about. It's been a slow process along the way, but I wanted Chase to eventually find her own independence and identity once she reached a breaking point which is right about where she is now so things will start to change in the story. **

**Another thing is that I wanted to stay as true to Eric's original nature as possible. I tried to think about how he would really act and be with Chase if a situation did occur and I also didn't want him to turn into some mushy love sappy vampire which is what I have seen in a lot of Eric/OC stories. If I wanted to write about a mushy love sappy vampire I would have written a Bill/OC story lol I imagined that he would have a inward struggle when it came to dealing with his feelings and interacting with her and that he may have a few lapses back to his normal asshole "I don't care about your feelings" nature. I do think that he could truly love and care for Chase, but I don't think it would be a clear cut black and white kind of thing. I think there would be a lot of conflict and shades of grey on the way until they could find a common ground and deal with the feelings they have for each other....and I hope I am portraying that good enough for you guys and staying as true to Eric as I can.**

**Anyway thanks a lot for all your reviews and telling me what you think about my story and it characters and I hope that you continue to do so! This chapter is somewhat short, but I'm just trying to make sure everything falls into place exactly as I have planned. Don't forget to review. Thanks again!**

**

* * *

**

After I finally calmed down from my ordeal at Fangtasia my brother made me some food and I went to bed. I was happy that I had the next day off which would give my throat some time to heal and I wouldn't have to explain what happened to anyone. I spent the day reconnecting with my brother and trying to keep my mind off Eric's rejection. I was still pissed off about it, but I wasn't going to harp. I was a big girl and I used my brother as a distraction. We spent the day hanging around the house, ordering in, and watching movies on demand. It was a pretty mellow and drama free day which is exactly what I had needed. There was no vampire drama and no people to serve, just me and my brother hanging out together laughing and eating and watching movies. When night fell my thoughts immediately went to Eric and I spent most of the night awake in my bed waiting for him to come and see me, and explain his actions to me, but he never showed. I decided then as I laid alone in my bed that I was done dealing with Eric Northman and vampires in general.

The next day I had to work another eight hour shift and I left Isaac home to fend for himself. I had to put cover up on my throat to cover the slightly less purple bruises and I left my hair down to add more cover. When I got there I wasn't that surprised to find the bar pretty full and everyone bustling around. I dropped my things off in Sam's office and moved toward the bar. I saw Sam behind it, filling a few pitchers. He smiled at me as I leaned against the bar with a sigh. "Hey, Chase," he said moving to stand in front of me on the other side. "Did you enjoy your day off?"

I shook my head and forced a smile. I was in a bad mood, but I didn't want to let it affect my work. I needed this job. "Yeah…I just stayed home and hung out with my brother. You guys haven't had any more vampire trouble here have you?"

Sam shook his head. "Nah, I guess some people lit the vampire house on fire and killed those vampires."

"I know…Sookie told me…poor Bill," I said shaking my head.

Sam frowned at me. "Bill is alive…or sort of. He wasn't in the fire. Didn't Sookie tell you?"

I raised an eyebrow and a surprised smile came over my face. "No, that's great!"

Sam's frown deepened, but he nodded. "Yeah if you insist…." He grumbled. "Go ahead and take your usual tables. Sookie already took their orders for you so just pick them up at the window."

I nodded and headed to the pick up window catching sight of Lafayette cooking in the back. He smirked when he saw me as I picked up a tray to hold the orders on. "Now where you been hooker?" he asked handing me a basket full of onion rings and a cheeseburger. I blushed instantly and I didn't know why. Lafayette had a way of getting under your skin with his looks. I felt like all my secrets were right in the open for him to see.

"Spending time with my brother," I answered with a small smile.

"Uh huh," he said giving me a look with that same sly smile on his face.

I took the onion rings and cheeseburger quickly trying to get out of his gaze and headed to place out my orders. I caught sight of Sookie taking table six's orders and walked towards her quickly just as she was finishing up. She smiled at me as I reached her and I smiled as well.

"Bill's okay huh?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She nodded eagerly. "He got my warning messages and slept in the cemetery underground. We are going out tonight."

"That's great, Sookie," I said sincerely. "I am so happy for you."

"And where have you been missy?" she asked me quietly as we walked back toward the order window. "How are things going with Eric?"

I huffed as I felt my stomach drop. "Don't even get me started on Mr. Northman. I could kill him. And right about now I don't ever want to see him again."

Sookie frowned. "What happened now?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I replied handing my tickets to Lafayette.

"Talk about what?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"_Nothing_, Lafayette," I said with a forced smirk. "I just want to forget about it."

I spent the rest of my shift dodging Sookie and Lafayette's questions, and talk of Arlene's engagement to Renee. I was happy for them, but if I heard her gush about it anymore I was going to scream. I was so happy when ten o' clock rolled around that I made sure everything was done and cleaned so I could be out of the building at five after. I said goodbye to everyone and grabbed my things from Sam's office before heading out of the building and toward the back where I usually parked near Sam's trailer. I was digging in my purse to fish my keys out when I felt a cold hand cover my mouth. My heart nearly stopped in my chest as my purse dropped from my hands and I tried to let out a scream, but it was muffled against the cold hand. I begin to kick and thrash, struggling against the hard body until I heard Eric's voice right at my ear.

"Chase, calm down," he ordered making me freeze instantly.

The moment I stopped moving he released me and I turned to him quickly, cocking my hand back and slapping him right across his cheek. His head didn't even move an inch and pain erupted through my hand the minute I made contact with him, but I ignored it as I glared up at him.

"God dammit Eric! You are such an asshole. Why on earth would you grab me like that?" I whispered harshly. I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my hair trying to calm myself. I had just hit a thousand year old vampire who had just so happened to brush me off like I was nothing and then didn't even bother to call or come see me the next night to explain himself, and then scared me half to death in a parking lot. I was livid. And my hand stung like hell.

"Are you calm now?" he asked me flatly raising an eyebrow.

I frowned at him before letting out a huff and bending down to pick up my purse. I dug through it until I finally found my keys and I turned away from him, heading for my car. I was halfway there before he appeared suddenly in front of me, making me halt and sigh. I tried to move past him and he stepped in front of me again. I groaned.

"Eric, I am not in the mood nor am I too happy with you right now," I growled. "So do you want to tell me what the hell you want or are we just going to dance around the parking lot?"

"I came to apologize to you for what happened the other night at Fangtasia," he said calmly.

"Apology NOT accepted."

"You arrived at a bad time," he continued ignoring my statement.

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Yeah I figured. Tell Long Shadow I said thank you for the purple necklace. I hope he gets staked….And just what exactly did I walk in on in there?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Some money has gone missing from our books and we were interrogating our accountant, Bruce," he answered lifting his head.

"Is he dead?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is the accountant dead?"

Eric hesitated as a smirk slid across his face. "No…not yet anyway. And that is where you come in."

I frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You are coming with me to Fangtasia."

I huffed. "I am?"

"I want you to read some of my employee's minds so we can find out just who exactly is taking the money," he elaborated. "It would be a great favor to me."

"And why on earth would I want to do you any favors after what I have been through with you the past few days?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

His smirk widened and his eyes darkened. "I would return the favor to you in any way you saw fit," he said huskily leaning down towards me.

Of course his words sent a fire through me that had me sucking in a sharp breath as I looked into his eyes. I knew what that meant of course and even if I was angry at him I knew what he could do with that glorious distracting mouth of his, and it was hard to resist those kind of results. But I remained firm and stepped backward from him, making him frown at me.

"I am done riding along with you on your emotional rollercoaster, Eric," I said firmly. "I am not some toy for you to play with whenever you feel like and put me back on the shelf when you get bored. I am a human being with a life and not your puppet, and I am sick of being in danger. I just want to be a normal person for god sakes. So find someone else to do it."

I stepped to the right trying to move past him once more but he reached out firmly and grabbed my arm yanking me back toward him. Anger rushed through me like a tidal wave and it felt like my skin was crackling with energy. I wanted to kick his ass right there in Merlotte's parking lot for thinking he could treat me any old kind of way and then just show up and expect me to help him. I was sick of playing his games and being in danger and always having to worry. I wanted out.

"Eric, let me go," I said through clenched teeth.

"I do not take kindly to being walked away from," he said calmly leaning down close to my ear. "Least of all by a human."

I yanked with all my strength and pulled my arm away from his grasp, scowling at him as he continued to frown at me. "And I don't take kindly to being man handled, least of all by a stubborn, egotistical, selfish vampire," I spat. "Now stay the hell away from me!"

I saw what could only be perceived as shock on his face as I walked quickly away from him reaching my car. I climbed inside and locked the doors quickly before putting my keys in the ignition and starting the car. I felt warm tears sliding down my cheeks as I pulled out of the Merlotte's parking lot, nothing bothering to see if Eric was still standing there or not. I wiped my tears clean from my face and took a deep breath calming myself down. I wasn't ready to go home and face my brother and have to explain why I was crying and hear a lecture, and I wasn't going to go back to Merlotte's and deal with all my nosy coworkers either. But I knew I couldn't be alone either. My life was still in danger from a deranged vampire who also didn't give a crap about Eric and his laws. I only knew of one place where I might be safe and wouldn't be alone.

I pulled into the driveway fifteen minutes later, parking near the house before shutting off the car and climbing out. I walked quickly to the door and knocked urgently biting my lip as I waited for an answer. When the door opened I was surprised at how relieved I felt to see him.

"Chase," Jason said looking at me in surprise. "What are you doing here?"


	11. Unexpected Encounters

**A/N: Hey guys! So I guess fanfiction is having issues because the whole traffic log on my account is totally messed. It says that no one read chapter ten which is ridiculous because I got a bunch of reviews! *thank you btw!* so yeah hopefully that gets fixed soon. Anyway here is an update! Its longer than the last and packed with alot of Jason actually, but never fear this is a Eric/OC story, it will just take a little while to figure out their issues. Chase is going through some changes and trying to figure things out so yeah. Anyway read it, review it, and all that. Thanks again! **

**

* * *

**

"Can I come in?"

"Uh yeah… Of course. Come in," Jason replied, stepping back and pulling the door open along with him.

I stepped into the house cautiously as if I was expecting to find someone inside, but found the living room empty. I turned back to Jason as he shut the door and stepped toward me looking concerned. He was in his usual jeans and a t-shirt, and even though the last time I had seen him he looked like he was jonesing for his next hit of V, he looked way better now. I instantly felt comfortable and relaxed as I looked at him.

"You okay?" he asked me. "You look like ya' been crying."

I hesitated and wiped at my eyes which I assumed were puffy and red. I didn't want to talk about all the craziness going on in my life right now. I just wanted to forget it all and move on. "I am fine…now. I just…have had a really rough week," I mumbled. "I am sorry that I just showed up like this. I just needed somewhere to go where I wouldn't be alone and where someone wouldn't judge me and I felt like I could find that here."

Jason looked at me like he was surprised by what I had said, but nodded. "Yeah…sure no problem. You can stay as long as ya' like."

"Thanks, Jason," I said softly with a small smile.

"Go ahead and sit down," he said motioning to the couch. "You hungry? You want a beer?"

I moved toward the couch and sat down, toeing off my shoes before pulling my feet up onto the couch and hugging my knees. I caught his eyes as he moved toward the kitchen ready to get me anything I needed. "I could have a beer," I said with a nod. "I'm not hungry though."

Jason nodded and pulled the fridge open. "Okay, one beer it is."

He grabbed me a beer from the fridge and walked back over to the couch, taking a seat beside me. He opened the beer before handing it to me and I took a long swig. It tasted bitter on my tongue and I grimaced as I swallowed it down. I took five more long swigs until the bottle was empty and looked up to find Jason looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I blushed crimson and set the empty beer bottle on his coffee table.

"You sure you don't want to tell me what's going on?" he asked me cautiously.

I shook my head as I looked off. "I am just…sick of everything right now," I said with a shrug. "I just…feel like I have to get away."

"Yeah…I know that feeling," he mumbled in response.

I looked back at him and studied his face for a long moment, making him blush slightly. "What?" he asked after a long moment.

"You aren't….withdrawing?" I asked him hesitantly.

The red that had barely been touching his cheeks turned deep and his eyes dropped. "Oh uh…no," he said looking back up at me with a small smile. "I have been sober since the day of the funeral and this morning when I woke up…I felt…great…like the old me."

I couldn't help but smile. I was happy for him. "That's great Jason. You look really good."

"Thanks," he replied with a nod. "I'm uh…really glad you came by, Chase."

I hesitated as I looked at him, before slowly nodding. "Me too…"

His smile turned into a smirk and he looked at me with those brown eyes. I felt myself blushing although I wasn't sure why and my own eyes dropped. Silence hung in the air between us and for some reason I found it comforting instead of awkward. He wasn't demanding anything of me and I wasn't truly searching for anything in him. I felt safe and comfortable as I sat on the couch beside him, half halfheartedly watching something on the nature channel. As the hours passed I found myself leaning closer and closer to him until he finally wrapped his arm around me without a word and pulled me against him, making us both lie back with my body on top of his and my head on his chest. His heart thudded steadily in my ears and I soaked in the sound and his warmth and the feel of his chest rising and falling as he breathed. It was such a normal little thing that few people cherished and compared to the stillness of Eric's chest I found it inviting. I wanted to be normal, I wanted to have normal and natural relationships with people and having a relationship with a vampire was neither of those things. I shut my eyes and snuggled further into the warmth of him.

* * *

When my eyes opened again it was too the sound of buzzing. I blinked against the harsh sunlight pouring in from the windows against my eyes. I felt something warm against my back and it made me hesitate. I sat up slightly and looked around trying to find the source of the noise until my eyes fell on my purse. It was my cell phone ringing. I frowned and reached for it, digging through until I found it and saw that it was the number to Merlotte's.

"Hello?" I answered hesitantly.

"Chase...thank god," It was Sookie and she sounded so relieved to hear my voice. "Where are you?"

I hesitated. _Where was I? _I looked around and took in the semi messy room and furniture. I was in what I assumed was Jason's bedroom, lying on his black silk sheeted bed with his body pressed against mine from behind. I pulled the sheet back and found that I was till fully clothed. I must have fallen asleep on the couch with him and he carried me to bed.

"I'm uh….with a friend," I answered. I wasn't about to tell Sookie I spent the night with her brother…at least not over the phone.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said quietly scooting out of Jason's grasp and sliding off the bed. I didn't want to wake him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were supposed to be here for your shift an hour ago," Sookie answered. "And Isaac is here looking for you. He said you didn't come home last night. He is really worried."

I rolled my eyes and groaned in frustration as I moved out of Jason's bedroom. "Tell him I am fine. I will be there in a little bit," I said softly.

"Okay…" Sookie replied. "You sure you okay?"

I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "Yeah…I am fine."

"Well hurry up and get here. I've got something to tell you," she replied.

I raised an eyebrow, curious as to what she could have to tell me. "Okay I'll be there."

I said goodbye and hung up the phone before heading over to the couch and retrieving my shoes. I was slipping them off when Jason came trudging out of his bedroom, rubbing his eyes sleepily. I finished lacing my shoes as I looked up at him with a smile.

"Good morning," he mumbled. "How'd ya' sleep?"

"Good," I replied. It was better than I had slept in a long time actually. "Thanks for letting me stay."

He waved my statement away. "Oh hell, don't worry about it. I'm sure you would do the same for me," he said stepping towards me and sitting on the couch. "You leaving?"

I nodded. I actually felt sad about having to go. "Yeah…I am late for work actually," I said rising to my feet.

He rose with me and looked at me hesitantly as if there was something he was dying to say, but just wouldn't come out. I raised an eyebrow at him and felt a shy smile spread across my lips as I looked at him expectantly.

"You wanna hang out later?" he asked me finally seeming as if those five words were the hardest words he ever had to speak.

I nodded almost eagerly and felt my cheeks flame. "Yeah…I uh…get off at eight. You want to meet me at Merlotte's when I get off? We can get something to eat?" I offered with a slight shrug.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah uh that would be great."

Jason walked me to my car and I headed to Merlotte's, not bothering to head home. It would just make me even later and I didn't want Sam Merlotte to rip me a new one. When I arrived at work I was surprised to find that Cassandra's car was parked in the parking lot. I parked next to it and headed inside of the building, catching sight of my brother sitting at the bar and talking to Sam. They both turned to me looking relieved before Isaac rose from the bar stool he was sitting on and approached me.

"Chase, thank god, where the hell have you been?" Isaac said with a frown as he hugged me. "You had me worried sick."

I frowned and pulled away from his hug. "I am fine, Isaac. I just stayed the night at a friend's," I answered irritably. I was getting really tired of him trying to butt in on all my business. "I have to start my shift. I'll see you later when I get home."

Isaac frowned at me as I tried to move past him. He stopped me by grabbing my arm and pulling me back to face him. I groaned. I was getting real tired of that too. "Chase…what the hell is your issue?" he asked me in soft whisper, but I could still hear the anger in his voice.

I frowned. "Isaac…I love you, but seriously you have to lay off. I am dealing with some stuff that I don't need you butting into and I am a big girl. If I want to stay out late then I will, and if I don't want to come home at all then I will do that too. You don't need to worry about me all the time."

His face fell deeply and he shook his head at me as he moved forward, coming close so that he could whisper in my ear. I felt everyone's eyes on us and it was making me even more irritated. Why was everyone so damn nosy?

"Chase...what about your vampire problem?" he asked me, making me frown. "Remember that?"

I sighed. "I'll deal with that when it comes."

I moved away from him then, leaving him right where he stood looking at me stunned. I headed back to Sam's office to put my things away and jumped slightly when I heard the door close behind me. I turned quickly and found that it was Sookie and she looked pissed off. I sighed and put my hands on my hips as I looked at her.

"What's up, Sookie?" I asked trying not to let my irritation seep into my voice.

"What is going on with you and Eric?" she asked me sternly raising an eyebrow.

"There is no 'me and Eric'," I answered simply turning back to the shelves.

"I figured since he asked me to do him a favor last night."

I hesitated and turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"He asked me to read some of his employees minds to find out who has been stealing money from Fangtasia," she answered angrily. "I almost got killed in the process and I got vampire guts and blood all over me. Then I go home and find my damn cat headless and swinging from my fan. I am just wondering why Eric didn't ask you to do it when we literally have the same power, just manifested differently."

My face fell in surprise. I had no idea that he would resort to Sookie to do the favor he asked of me, but I couldn't very well say that I would have done it either way even if I did know. I was done with vampires as if ten pm the previous night and if Sookie chose to still consort with and date vampires then that was her business and none of mine. I wouldn't judge, but I wanted to be left out of situations involving vampires, especially Eric.

"He did ask me and I told him to go shove it," I replied shaking my head. "I didn't know he was going to ask you and I'm sorry that you got attacked by Long Shadow...and about your cat... but I am done with Eric Northman for good."

Sookie frowned at me. "What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it, but I told him last night that I was done with him and to stay the hell away from me," I said with a shrug. "And that is the end of our relationship."

Sookie's frown remained on her face. "So if you don't mind me asking, where were you all night? Your brother was worried sick."

I hesitated. I wasn't sure if I should tell her that I was spending the night with her brother, but I didn't feel like it was supposed to be a secret. I took a deep breath. "I was...with Jason."

Sookie's whole face fell. "Jason? As in my brother, Jason Stackhouse?" she asked in shock.

I nodded as if it were no big deal.

She huffed and let out a surprised laugh as if she thought I was kidding. "When did you start hanging out with my brother?" she asked loudly. "Did you sleep with him?"

"Sookie keep your voice down for god sakes!" I said stepping toward her. "I met him at your Gran's funeral and we hung out a few times since and no we did not sleep together. I have values and standards ya know?"

"Chase, sweetie, I like you a lot. I consider you a friend so trust me when I say to stay the hell away from him," she said seriously. "He is all sweet and charm in the beginning and then once he gets what he wants from you he is moving on to the next willing girl."

I sighed and actually felt a little more irritated by her statement. "Sookie, I think your brother has a lot more to him than you think...you should give him a chance," I said just as serious as she had made her statement.

She looked as if I had said something completely unbelievable and shook her head. "Just...be careful with him alright?" she warned reaching forward to take my hand. "I mean it, Chase."

I sighed heavily, but nodded. "Yes, I will be careful."

Sookie sighed as well and looked away from me for a moment before releasing my hand. "We better get to work before Sam has a fit," I said quickly before she could go on. I really wasn't in the mood for talking.

She nodded and I followed her out of the office after placing my things on the shelf. When I reached the main dining area I found that Isaac had left and Sam was behind the bar. I approached it bashfully coming to stand in front of Sam as he gave me a look that was mixed with concern and irritation all at once.

"Sam...you going to fire me?" I asked hesitantly.

He sighed and shook his head. "No, Chase, I ain't going to fire you. Just don't make us worry like that."

I smiled. "Don't worry Sam. I am done with that."

My shift went on pretty uneventful from then on aside from Sookie going off on Andy Bellfleur about her dead cat and the death of her family members and him still not find the killer. I came to his rescue, ordering Sookie to take a break. I knew she was on edge because there was some killer after her after all, but I didn't want her getting into trouble. When night finally fell I found myself anxious again like when I knew I would be seeing Eric, but this time I was anxious to see Jason. A part of me expected him not to show, which wouldn't really surprise me, especially not if what Sookie said was true. But I smiled widely when I saw him walk into the bar a few minutes before my shift ended. He stopped right by the door and his eyes scanned the room until he found me standing behind the bar telling Tara my drink orders. He smiled at me once our eyes met and I moved around the counter quickly, seeing Sookie frown as I approached him.

"Hey," he said as I reached him, his smile widening even further.

"Hey," I replied. I could feel butterflies swarming around in my stomach. "You wanna just eat here? My shift will be over in a few minutes. I can put our orders in."

Jason looked around nodding. "Sure that sounds good."

"Okay...uh just go ahead and take table four," I said pointing to the empty table in my section. "You know what you want?"

He hesitated for a moment as he thought about it. "Yeah I I'll take a cheeseburger with everything and a Dixie."

I nodded. "Okay."

He winked at me once before heading for the table I had pointed to and I moved toward the order window as I wrote down Jason's order. I ordered the same thing for myself before handing it to Lafayette who looked at the order with a raised eyebrow then up at me.

"You going to eat with Jason Stackhouse?" he asked as if he were surprised.

"Yes...is that a bad thing?" I asked with a frown.

"Since when you and Jason Stackhouse been fooling around?" he asked me with a smirk.

"We aren't fooling around," I replied, my frown deepening. "He and I are just...enjoying each others company."

"For now..." Lafayette mumbled.

"Now Lafayette you cut it out right now," I said sternly pointing a finger at him. "Just because I am hanging out with Jason doesn't mean that he and I are sleeping together or even going to. And if it does somehow lead to that then that is my business and no one elses okay?"

Lafayette looked at me in surprise. "Okay hooker...go on with your bad self then."

I smiled a little and nodded before turning to go find Sookie. She was standing at the bar and she looked up as I reached her. "Hey Sookie you are taking over my tables right?" I asked leaning against the bar.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you mind doing my side work for me tonight? Jason is here and we are supposed to eat together... I can do yours next shift."

She looked past me until she found Jason and then looked back at me with a slight frown. "Sure," she said after a moment regaining her smile. "Remember what I said though."

I nodded. "I will. And thank you."

She nodded at me in return before I turned and walked to the table I would be sharing with Jason. I slid into the seat beside him and caught his smile. I wasn't sure whether or not this was supposed to be a date or if we were just two friends sharing a meal, but the butterflies in my stomach had me thinking it was something more than just two friends eating. I felt my cheeks flaming as we just stared at each other for a moment until he finally spoke.

"Look...is this uh...supposed to be a date?" he asked me, sounding just as unsure as I felt.

I laughed a little and he frowned slightly. "I don't know, Jason...is it?"

He hesitated for a moment before laughing a little like me and shaking his head. "Hell, I don't know," he said. "Do...you want it to be?"

I hesitated for a moment thinking about what that would mean. Jason was a normal guy with a normal job and a normal house. He was handsome, had a job, and his own car and even though he had just recently gone through a drug addiction and withdrawals, I knew he was a good person. What more could I want in a guy?

"Yeah...I want it to be," I answered finally reaching forward to take his hand after I put up a mental block.

He smiled like he had just won a million bucks and was opening his mouth to say something when the whole room fell silent suddenly. I felt a chill run down my spine as I looked up and saw Bill walking in with Eric, Pam, and a large Asian man right behind him. My heart literally skipped a beat as Eric deep blue eyes immediately locked onto mine and I felt an overwhelming sense of panic sweep through me. I wasn't sure why exactly I felt the way I was feeling, but I was. I must have had a weird look on my face because Jason's face fell as well and he turned slowly to see what I was looking at. Eric's eyes left me briefly just to take Jason in before they were back on me.

"This place is even more depressing than I thought it would be," he said aloud making Pam laugh as he stepped further into the restaurant. Right in the direction of Jason and me.

"You know him?" Jason asked me snapping me out of whatever trance I was in. I tore my eyes from Eric and looked at him.

"What? Oh yeah…unfortunately," I mumbled watching as Bill mumbled something to Eric and then headed off towards the back with the large Asian man moving off to follow.

I felt heat rise in me as Pam pulled a stack of what looked like post cards out of her trench coat pocket and handed half a stack to Eric. He took it without ever taking his eyes off me and then he was walking around handing one to each person, still not taking his eyes off of me. I felt as I always did whenever he came near me, heated and full of want even though I had told him to stay the hell away from me. It pissed me off to know that he could feel it which was probably why he was wearing that damned smug smirk on his was wearing a blue tee that hung off his shoulders in just the right way to show the broadness of them, as well as some jeans. I almost licked my lips, I knew what his cold skin tasted like and a part of me wanted to taste it, just like I wanted to taste his mouth and everything else about Eric._ No Chase_, I told myself, shaking my head. _You are not going to fall into his damn charms again. You are finally out and you are going to stay out. No more vampires. Period. _

"I'm sure some of you have heard, but there is a vampire bar down in Shreveport that I own," Eric said still stepping closer to me. I wanted to stop looking at him, but I just couldn't. "Simply present this card at the door when you get to Fangtasia. First round is on me."

He reached the table that Jason and I sat at as Pam said something about Thursdays being ladies night. Jason turned his brown eyes up at Eric with a frown, even though I still hadn't managed to remove my gaze from Eric's I could see it out of my peripherals. I felt a chill run through me as Eric placed his hands behind his back and looked down at me. My hand tightened around Jason's and Eric's eyes fell to our hands intertwined, his lips uncurving just the slightest bit that was hardly noticeable.

"Hello, Chase," he said in that cold voice of his. "Who is your...friend?"

"None of your business," I replied through clenched teeth, pushing the urge and want in me way down and back into the cage I had locked it in last night when I told him to get lost. I wasn't going to let him wrap me back up into him that easy. "Please leave me alone."

Eric still seemed unphased by everything I had said. "I was hoping that you would have calmed down after our last encounter, but I see you have not," he replied. There was a hint of disappointment in his voice. Just a hint.

"Obviously not," I said, my teeth still clenched.

"Look buddy, I don't know who you are, but I don't think she wants to be bothered," Jason said politely, but I could hear the irritation growing in his tone.

"Jason, don't," I said finally looking at Jason and giving his hand a squeeze.

"Yes, Jason, _don't_," Eric said turning cold eyes on him.

Jason frowned and I could see that his irritation had turned to anger as he rose from his chair quickly. "Do we have a problem buddy?" he asked not bothering to hide the anger this time. I appreciated him trying to defend me, but it was a dumb move. Eric was a thousand year old vampire after all.

Eric turned to Jason quickly and I jumped to my feet instantly,moving to stand between them, my back against Jason's chest. I put a hand on Eric's chest to hold him back even though I knew that if he wanted to rip Jason's head off there truly was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Eric," I said sternly. "Stop it."

He still remained frozen, his blue eyes on Jason who was breathing heavily behind me. I could feel his heart thudding against my back. He finally took a single step back and walked toward Pam who was handing one of the cards to a young man with a bandage wrapped around his arm. He snatched it from Pam's hand quickly and looked down at the man blankly as I sighed in relief and turned to Jason who was still staring off at Eric. I took Jason's hand and lead him outside right past Eric and Pam, wanting to relieve us both of the tense environment. I could feel Eric's eyes on me and it propelled me to walk faster.

When I finally reached the outdoors I turned to Jason who was looking at me with a face full of mixed emotions. I felt bad instantly. I hadn't expected to have to explain anything about Eric to Jason and I knew that was going to be the next question right out of his mouth.

"Did you sleep that thing?" he asked me pointing back toward the bar.

"What? No!" I said shaking my head.

"Then how in the hell do you know that thing?" he questioned further.

"First of all Jason his name is Eric and secondly I met him at Fangtasia awhile ago and he actually saved my life," I said crossing my arms. "We were....semi involved, but I don't want that kind of stuff in my life anymore so I told him to leave me alone last night...I wasn't expecting ever see him again."

Jason sighed and put his hands on his hips, his eyes falling down to the ground. He stayed that way for a long moment before looking back up at me and sighing. I took that as a bad sign, feeling my heart sinking into my chest. I could already imagine what he was thinking, that I was probably some fang banger.

"Chase, I really like you," he said surprising me. "Like a lot."

I nodded. "I like you a lot too, Jason." That was the truth. I liked him for all the reasons that I hated Eric. He was a safer choice. He was normal...for the most part.

"And I wanna go on dates with you," he continued sounding serious.

I nodded further. "I would like that..."

"So the vampires are out?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I continued to nod. "No more vampires."

"Okay..." he said nodding as well, his eyes dropping again for a moment before looking back up at me once more. I raised my eyebrows in expectation for what else he would have to say when he stepped forward and took my face with both of his hands. I felt his warm lips next and my eyes closed in response as my lips parted in invitation. His hands fell from my waist and took my hips bringing me closer as my hands went to his shoulder. The kiss was deep and warm, better than our first and it had me moaning into his mouth.

I felt another chill and it made me pull away from Jason's warmth. I turned quickly and saw that Bill had lead Sookie outside and they were talking heatedly a good distance away from us. Eric, Pam, and the large Asian had come walking outside, and as expected Eric's oceanic blue eyes were on me. His face was completely blank and once he caught my gaze and he turned his face away, stopping to watch Bill and Sookie. Jason's eyes followed my gaze and he slid his arm around my waist as he gazed at the vampires.

"Let's go back inside," he said beginning to lead me back toward the building.

I nodded, and I did my best to keep my eyes from traveling over to where Eric stood.

Me and Jason enjoyed our food and then a few drinks before I decided to go home. Jason offered to let me comer over and hang out with him at his place, but I was exhausted and in desperate need of a shower. I felt like it had been the longest day of my life and full of unexpected events. And even though I had a good time with Jason, I couldn't stop thinking about Eric in the back of my mind.

I let Jason walk me to my car and we said our goodbyes before I headed home. When I pulled into my driveway I saw that Cassandra's car was back in place which meant my brother was home. I shut my car off, trying to mentally prepare myself to deal with him. I sighed and pulled my keys from the ignition pushing my car door open before I stepped out. That was when I felt some blunt object impact with the back of my skull making pain shoot through it before my knees buckled as darkness overtook my brain.

* * *

**Gah! Another cliffy I know...I should just change my name from TheRavynFire to Cliffy lol **


	12. Unwanted Guests

**A/N: Hey guys sorry that it took me so long to update but here I am. Thank you guys for all the reviews! And this is my first story to get a hundred reviews so I was really excited to see that! Anyway here is the next chapter and Eric is in it and just a lil spoiler he is in the next one too and some naughty things MIGHT happen between him and Chase! anyway read it and review it if you wish. Thanks again! **

**

* * *

**

My head was killing me. The minute I slipped back into consciousness I was overtaken by the pain that was resonating through my skull. I groaned loudly and tried reaching forward to rub my forehead that was when I realized that I was restrained. I could feel something warm sliding down from my neck and I assumed it was from whatever wound I had received from being hit in the head. I lifted my head slowly and found that I was sitting in chair, with my hands tied behind my back. I looked around my surroundings and it took me a moment before I realized that I was in my own living room. I blinked a few times causing sparks of pain behind my eyes just to make sure that I wasn't seeing things. I was still in my own living room tied to a chair when I was done blinking.

"Ah, you are awake."

I turned my head slowly looking toward the entrance to my kitchen to find that it was Justin. My heart nearly stopped in my chest and my eyes went wide at the sight of him. I started panting as panic swept through me and I hoped and prayed that where ever Eric Northman was that he felt it and came rushing my rescue. _Oh yeah Chase, like that will happen, _I thought to myself_. He is going to come a running after you told him to stay the hell away from you. _

"How the hell did you get in my house?" I asked Justin with a frown.

Justin smirked. "I was invited."

I hesitated. Had I invited him while I was unconscious? And that's when I realized that someone was missing. Isaac. My stomach twisted violently and tears hit my eyes as my lip began to tremble. "You... you killed my brother?" I whimpered looking at Justin.

"No," Justin said shaking his head. I felt immediate relief and let out a small sigh. "I wanted you to be awake for that."

My stomach twisted once more as he disappeared down my hallway and came back dragging my brothers limp body with him. Justin tossed him at my feet as if he was a rag doll and my brother groaned as his head hit the floor. His eye lids fluttered and he reached up a shaky hand to grip his forehead as I sat forward as much as I could before my tied hands stopped me. I could see a cut bleeding on his forehead and assumed that after letting Justin in he must have hit him, probably with the same object he hit me with.

"Isaac!" I said looking down at him as he moaned pitifully. I could see him trying to get up in his groggy state and I shook my head. "Don't get up. Do you hear me? Do not move."

"Not moving really isn't going to help him," Justin said coming forward and grabbing Isaac again. His fangs unsheathed with a click as he pulled Isaac to his feet. "I can't decide which of you I want to kill first…I could torture him in front of you until he is begging for death then kill you and then kill him or would it be more traumatic for you to just watch him die?"

"Wait! No!" I shouted making Justin halt. "Please don't kill him. I will do whatever you want. Please just don't kill him. You can have me. Please, I am begging you just don't kill my brother."

Justin hesitated for a moment as if he were considering it, before he shook his head and let my brother drop to the floor again. He came forward and gripped my chin forcing my head back so I had to look directly in his eyes, sparking more pain in my skull. He leaned down a little so that he was at the same eye level as me and I watched him sweep his tongue over his fangs.

"I can have you huh?" he asked me raising an eyebrow. "And you'll do whatever I want?"

I nodded quickly even as I felt myself cringe at the possibilities of what that would mean for me. I didn't want him to kill Isaac, I couldn't live with it even though I'm sure Justin didn't plan on keeping me alive for too much longer. Isaac was my baby brother and he had his whole life ahead of him and I knew that if he died and I somehow survived this my family would never forgive me. I would never even forgive myself. I was already blamed for Cassandra's death and I would not carry my baby brother's blood around on my hands. I had slim chances of getting out of this situation alive if I didn't just cave into Justin's demands.

"Yes," I said with a nod. "Just...don't kill my brother. Please."

Justin stopped again, raising his eyebrows as he seemed to consider what I was offering once more. His grip on my chin lightened and he slid his hand down my throat until he reached my shirt and he squeezed my breast. I shivered in disgust and he must have assumed it was in desire because his smirk widened. He gripped the neck of my shirt with both hands and I felt him rip the material until it hung open like a button down. His cold fingers traced my cleavage and I bit my lip to keep from vomiting.

"Now why on earth would I want to be so generous to you?" he asked me softly leaning closer to me. He smelt like blood. Not a pretty aroma. "When I can just take you either way?" I couldn't stop the cringe as his other hand slid up my thigh. "I have all night with you and I would enjoy killing your brother _and _you very much because that is just my nature." He leaned forward and licked the skin of my neck and I cringed again. "Plus I haven't forgotten the little stunt that you pulled the last time I came to visit."

His hands pushed me back so he could undo the button of my shorts and I felt more tears sliding warmly down my face as I turned my head away. "And if you are betting on Eric coming to your rescue, he won't be," he continued grabbing my hips and yanking them forward so he could pull my shorts down to my ankles. "He is on his way to a tribunal and his attendance is mandatory. Not that he would want to come anyway... I heard that you guys had a fight and you asked him to stay away. I am really sorry about that…"

The sarcasm in his voice was sickening and I kept my eyes closed and my head turned to keep from crying harder. I twisted my wrists against the rope binding them and only succeeded in getting rope burn. There was no getting out of this and Justin was going to do whatever he wanted whether I consented or not.

"So first I am going to fuck you and then I'm going to drain you and just for kicks I think I'll make your brother watch and then I'll drain him too," Justin said with a malicious grin.

"Hey!"

My eyes snapped open at the sound of my brother's voice and I only had a split second to see that he was standing over Justin holding a heavy vase. He let it drop right over Justin's head, the vase shattering into pieces, before Isaac delivered a kick right to Justin's side. I began to struggle in the chair, wiggling to try and free myself as my brother continued kicking Justin. I knew I it would only be seconds before Justin recovered which wasn't a lot of time.

Justin finally recovered and grabbed Isaac's leg. I heard a savage crunching sound as Justin twisted my brother's leg as he yanked him to the floor making Isaac cry out in agony. "No!" I shouted as Justin gripped Isaac's hair, pulling his head back as he growled. Panic hit me and I felt a surge of energy rush through me like a tidal wave as I watched Justin move forward to bite into Isaac's flesh. I felt my skin crackle like lightening was moving across it and the pressure from the energy within me hit its breaking point. It burst out of me with a gasp and Justin was sent flying backward from Isaac, soaring straight through the air and crashing through my living room window. I felt my face fall in shock as I stared at the gaping hole that used to be my window and Isaac turned to me with shock written all over his face. The energy left me as quickly as it came and I felt myself slump back against the chair. I felt exhausted all of a sudden and found myself panting.

"Chase! Chase?"

My eye lids felt extremely heavy and I had to struggle with the urge to drift off to sleep.

"Chase, dammit! Look at me!"

I forced my eyes to stay open and looked into the grey of Isaac's eyes. He gave a small sigh of relief as we finally locked eyes. "Chase, you okay?" Isaac asked me as he attempted to stand and fell back down with a painful groan. "Shit....that thing broke my leg."

I took a deep breath and forced myself to sit up even though my body wanted me to go to sleep. "Can… you…. get me untied?" I asked him slowly blinking my eyes to awaken myself even more. "We have to get out of here…before he comes back…"

He hesitated, but nodded using his upper body to slide his body toward me. He grabbed a sharp piece of glass from the shattered vase and scooted around the chair behind me. My eyes went to the window watching for any sign of Justin as Isaac cut the ropes and finally freed me. I gripped my aching wrists for a moment; massaging the flesh before rising out of the chair and pulling my shorts back up. I ran to the window looking out expecting to see Justin and instead found a heap of my window framing and glass. _He's _gone, I thought. _Again. _

I heard Isaac groan in pain and turned back to him quickly, running to his side before kneeling next to him. He had pulled his pant leg up and I could see the bruising had begun underneath his skin. It was broken alright.

"Is he gone?" he asked me through clenched teeth.

I nodded looping my hair behind my ears. I could feel myself shaking. "Yeah…yeah he is."

"Good…Fuck…" Isaac groaned in pain gripping his thigh as I sat helplessly beside him. I didn't know what to do. How could I explain this to the police if I called them?

"Isaac, I am so sorry," I said with a sigh as more tears slid down my face. "This is all my fault."

"Sis, I love you, but get me to a fucking hospital," Isaac groaned looking at me apologetically. "You can apologize to me later."

I nodded quickly and was moving to help him up when I felt a cold hand grip the back of my neck. I screamed as I was yanked backward away from Isaac who tried to grab me and right against a hard chest. I didn't have a chance to see who it was, but I knew it was Justin. I could hear Isaac scream as a hand tangled in my hair and pulled my head to the side, exposing my neck. I tried to kick and fight, but his arm tightened around me and Justin sunk his fangs right into my neck. I let out a pain filled cry as I felt his mouth pulling my blood from my body quickly, my mind beginning to swim from the blood loss. Darkness began to cloud my vision and I felt myself slump against him as my heart began to slow down in my chest. The last thing I saw before my vision went black was my brother's panicked face.

* * *

"Chase? Chase?"

_Not again_, I thought as I came back into consciousness with a groan. I was getting real tired of this being a regular occurrence, waking up after blacking out with a raging headache and feeling weaker than I had ever felt in my entire life. _Just kill me already_, I thought.

"Is she waking up?" I heard Isaac ask in a panic. His voice sounded so distant.

"Shush," I heard a voice that I recognized reply in an urgent tone. It was an ice cold velvety voice that I had dreamed about.

It made my eyes open and I saw Eric's gorgeous face gazing down at me. I blinked in surprise unsure of whether or not I was dreaming this. I felt relief rush through me at the sight of him and my heart fluttered as I thought _Oh my god, he actually came._ I hadn't expected him too. I had truly thought that I was going to die. I was still lying on the floor where Justin must have dropped me. Another face came into view and I recognized it as Bill. I blinked. What was Bill doing here?

"She's awake," Eric said still not taking his eyes off of me. I assumed he was talking to my brother, who had asked again worriedly if I was awake.

"Is she going to die?" I heard Isaac ask from somewhere to my right. "We need to get her to a hospital."

Eric lifted me into his arms, hugging me to his hard chest with one arm as he lifted his other wrist to his mouth. He bit into it, allowing blood to gush against his lips and my own parted in anticipation of what was too come.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I heard Isaac shout.

"Saving your sister's life," Eric replied still not looking at him as he brought his wrist to my mouth. I looked into his eyes as my mouth closed over the wound and I moaned in response. I sucked on the wound hungrily, feeling the healing effects immediately. "She will die if I do not give her my blood. Pam, take Isaac to the hospital. Chow bring Justin back to Fangtasia and lock him in the cellar, I will deal with him later. We will meet again at the tribunal."

"And what am I to do?" Bill asked looking at Eric.

"You are to stay here with me. I am not letting you out of my sight," Eric said taking his eyes off me for one moment to gaze at Bill. "You are still going to meet the Magister. Pam, Chow, go _now_."

"What? No! I am not leaving my sister," I heard Isaac shout in protest.

"If you do not have your leg taken care of soon you will die," Eric replied finally turning his head to look at my brother as I continued to drink from him. "You are bleeding internally. I can smell it from here. Pam will take you and your sister will be there shortly after she recovers."

There was no more talk from Isaac, but I could hear him grunting as I assumed Pam lifted him to his feet. I heard more footsteps and then the sound of my front door opening and closing. My eyes had remained on Eric the whole time as I drank his blood, feeling energy begin to swirl within me once more. He pulled his wrist away from me after a moment; his blue eyes gazing at me as I licked my lips clean of his blood and let out a heavy sigh. He looked paler than normal now and I wondered if I had taken too much from him. There were no more visions or chanting this time, but I felt vibrant and alive just like the last time.

"How do you feel?" he asked me calmly.

"Better…" I admitted.

His blue eyes slid down from eyes to my chest and I felt myself blushing in embarrassment as I remembered my shirt had been ripped open revealing my black bra beneath. He didn't say a word as he leaned forward and used one hand to push the tattered remnants of my shirt off my body, leaving me in just my bra and shorts. I saw Bill's jaw clench out of the corner of my eye and he turned his back on Eric and I as my attention went back to Eric.

"You are still bleeding," Eric whispered.

I felt my breath catch in my throat and I looked down at my chest to see that there were two fresh streams of my blood that had rolled down over my breast right breast and into my cleavage. I assumed that they had come from Justin's bite.

"Oh," I said softly reaching up to try and wipe it away.

Eric grabbed my hand making me jump as he held my wrist firmly in his hand. He didn't say a word as he bent his head towards my body, his lips pressing against my skin right at the point where my breasts touched before I felt his cold tongue on my skin. My eyes shut on impulse as shivers rushed through me and his tongue began moving upward flatly, licking up my blood. One of my hands curled around the material of his shirt and I gripped it tightly and his tongue continued to move up my skin. Once it reached Justin's bite I gasped as his mouth closed over it and I felt his tongue sweeping back and forth across my skin. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips.

And that was when Bill decided to clear his throat. Loudly.

Eric finally pulled his mouth away from me and I let out a low sigh as we both turned to look at Bill who had turned back to us and was looking irritable. "Eric, if you do not mind I would like to wait outside until this matter is done with," he said through clenched teeth.

Eric looked just as irritated as Bill did as he nodded. "Wait directly outside the door. Do _not _move."

Bill nodded once before heading for my front door and stepping through after pulling it open. I watched him go before turning my eyes back to Eric. He looked back down at me blankly, saying nothing for a long moment. My heart was still pounding in my chest and I knew it was not from panic because I was calm. It was from being so close to Eric once again. I took a deep breath and forced myself to come. I was thankful that he had rescued me, but I meant it when I said I was done with vampires.

"Go shower and change your clothes," he said simply after a moment, nodding his head toward the bathroom.

I hesitated only staring at him for a moment as if I hadn't heard him. He continued to stare at me until I finally spoke. "I didn't think you would come," I admitted honestly. "Justin said you were going to a trial thing and that you wouldn't be able to come and I just…I really thought I was going to die."

"Go and shower, Chase. I need to take care of this mess," he said tearing his eyes away from me as he looked around my living room. "And do hurry. I assume they will want to take your brother into surgery. There will be questions and paper work that you will need to sign."

My face fell slightly at him brushing me off as I rose to my feet and headed for my bathroom as ordered. I turned on the shower as hot as it would go hoping that I could sear the events from tonight off my body before heading to the mirror to look at myself. I pulled my hair up and saw that Eric had healed Justin's fang marks from my skin which explained the licking. Aside from that I still looked the same and just as vibrant as I had before when I took Eric's blood. I was now even closer to Eric whether I wanted to be or not. He had just come to save my brother and me when he did not have too and if he hadn't come I would have been dead right now. I was appreciative even though he obviously did not care.

I climbed into the shower and washed myself quickly, throwing my hair into a bun and pulling on some sweats and a tank top once I was out. I brushed my teeth quickly to remove the taste of blood from my mouth and came out of the bathroom to find Eric and Bill standing in my living room in the middle of a heated discussion. I paused in the hallway to listen.

"All I am saying, _Eric, _is that I hope that you will tell the Magister to show some form of mercy upon me, as you engaged in the same activities tonight that I am going to be trialed for," Bill said through clenched teeth.

"Justin is very much alive, Bill," Eric replied. "I did not kill him."

"But I know you _will_," Bill snapped.

"You have no proof of that," Eric answered tilting his head.

Bill huffed, shaking his head. "He attacked your human and nearly killed her. I know you take that as great offense as you do not like anyone or anything messing with what is rightfully yours."

"Chase is no longer mine," Eric replied calmly. "She asked me to leave her be, and that is what I plan to do. I will not bother an unwilling human you know it is against the rules."

"Then why did you turn back from going to a tribunal to save her?" Bill retorted raising an eyebrow.

Eric hesitated and that was when I decided to come out of the shadows making them both turn to me. I said nothing as I stepped into the living room and looked at them both, acting as if I hadn't heard one word of the conversation. Eric didn't consider me his anymore, but he had come to save me despite that. I didn't know how to take that news.

"A repair man will be here to replace the window in the morning as well as someone to clean the stains from the carpet. It will be charged to my account," Eric said dryly as he gazed at me.

I felt my face fall in surprise as I looked at him. Why was he being so nice when he didn't consider me his anymore? He had no obligations to me whatsoever especially not after I had been such a bitch to him. "Eric," I started slowly wanting to thank him. "I-."

"Do you feel well enough to drive?" he asked cutting me off.

I hesitated, but nodded. "Yes...but-."

"Then I will be taking my leave," he said turning for the door. "I still have a tribunal to get too. Come on Bill."

He pulled the door open and had slipped out of it before I could even get another word in leaving me standing there stunned as Bill turned brown eyes on me."Have a good evening Chase," he said before following Eric out of the door.

I took a deep breath to try and recover from him brushing me off yet again. It took several moments before I even managed to take another step.


	13. There's A First Time For Everything

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that it took me so long to update, but this chapter is long so hopefully it will make up for it. I have been without internet access, but I already have the next three chapters written so I can update quickly now! Anyway things really start to pick up in this chapter. I'll update again tomorrow and don't forget to review! Thanks alot!**

**

* * *

**

When I finally arrived at the hospital my brother was already in surgery. Isaac had told them that he had been hit by some unknown car and they were classifying it as a hit and run. I called my parents to tell them the news and had to leave a message when I got no answer. I called Sam next to let him know what was going on and that I wouldn't be able to come into work, before I called Sookie and left her a slightly more detailed message. I signed whatever paperwork there was too be signed and headed to the waiting room to wait for Isaac to get out of surgery.

I had to wait three hours before my brother got out of surgery and another two hours before I could even see him. I was so relieved when the nurse finally showed me to his room that I was crying and not even completely sure why. Isaac lay in the hospital bed, looking groggy with his leg in a full cast and suspended in the air by a hanging device. He smiled at me weakly as I leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked him taking his hand in mine and squeezing it. "The nurse said your surgery went great."

He nodded sleepily before blinking a few times and then looking fully awake. "I feel fine...just a little tired from the anesthesia," he mumbled looking up at me. "How are you?" He sat up a little and spoke softly as he added, "That vampire gave you his blood."

I sighed and nodded. "I am fine."

Justin hesitated and looked behind me before looking back into my eyes. "What the hell happened back there?" he asked me softly. "Since when can you move things with your mind?"

I hesitated, thinking back to the swarm of energy I felt before Justin went flying out of my living room window. I had never been able to do anything like that before and didn't even know that I could. It scared me to know that something new was happening that I didn't want too. I was going to have to get some answers. My parents had never really explained to me where my ability came from and I had never really looked into it, I just tried to keep my hands to myself and a mental block up to block out the thoughts of those I had already touched. But with this new power I had a million questions running through me that I wanted answered. I needed to know _how_ I could do these things and just _why_ I could.

"I don't know," I said shaking my head as I finally answered him. "That was the first time it happened and hopefully the last. What happened after Justin bit me?"

Isaac shook his head. "Well…Justin was feeding on you and I seriously thought you were dead, but then that Eric guy just came bursting in and he like _lost _it. He nearly ripped Justin to shreds, but he didn't kill him, he made sure that he didn't. He ordered me to invite Pam and the two other guys in and then he ran to you and gave you his blood."

I nodded as my brother sighed and then continued. "I am sorry that I invited Justin in. I had no idea that he was a vampire, he just knocked on the door and said you were a friend of his and..." he trailed off shaking his head. "I think he brain ninja'd me because I don't remember _wanting_ to let him in or actually doing it."

"He probably glamoured you," I said squeezing his hand again. "It's not your fault Isaac. If I hadn't been involved with vampires to even begin with then this wouldn't have happened. I met Justin at the vampire bar and ever since then he has been trying to kill me. I should have known that going to that vampire bar was a bad idea. I should have listened to my gut."

"Were you and Eric…like a thing?" he asked me hesitantly raising an eyebrow.

I hesitated, but decided there was no point in lying anymore. "Yes...we were," I admitted with a sigh. "And we aren't anymore, but if it weren't for him we would probably be dead."

Isaac nodded. "Tell him I said thanks will ya?"

I nodded, letting a small smile show on my face. "Of course," I said. _If I ever see him again. _"I am going to go talk to the doctor and see when you can come home."

He nodded and I moved to go when he called my name making me stop. "Chase...I am sorry that I tried to control your life."

My smile widened. "I am sorry that I almost got you killed."

He smirked at me and I headed out of the room to the nurses' station. The doctor wanted to keep Isaac in the hospital for a few days so he could observe him and do a cycle of antibiotics and other post op medicines. He wouldn't be coming home for at least a week or two. I told Isaac the news and after spending a little time with him, he insisted that I go to work.

I knew Merlotte's was going to be closed for Arlene's engagement party, but I was still supposed to get paid for helping to set up. I wasn't in an engagement celebrating mood, but I needed the money. Plus I had missed a lot of work to begin with. I knew that Sam was forgiving and understanding, but there was only so much that I could get away with.

I went home and changed clothes. And just as Eric promised a man showed up to fix the window and someone to clean the carpets while I changed and ate breakfast. My mother called as I was leaving for work and of course she was having a panic attack about Isaac's leg. My mom had already paid for a flight to come to Bon Temps. I wasn't very happy about it, but there was no refusing. Isaac would need to be taken care of for a few weeks and I had to work in order to be able to pay the bills.

By the time I got to work everyone was out back by Sam's trailer setting up tables and chairs and the decorations as well as the stage for the band. When Sam spotted me he came over immediately looking concerned. I let him give me a one armed hug before he released me.

"Hey, Chase," Sam said slowly. "I thought you weren't coming in today because of your brother?"

"He is fine for now and I really need this job so I don't want to miss anymore work," I answered with a sigh.

"Aww you didn't have to come in," Sam said shaking his head. "I already told you I wasn't going to fire you. You can take some time off if you need to take care of your brother. We can manage somehow."

"Thank you, Sam. That is really sweet, but I need the money and my mom will be here in two days to take care of Isaac so I can work," I answered before forcing a smile on my face and looking around. "So where should I start? Just point me in the right direction."

"Why don't you go inside and get the glasses off the bar and load the outside bar over there," Sam said.

I nodded and headed for the back door to the building, catching sight of Sookie who was coming out. She stopped when she saw me and offered me a sad smile before wrapping her arms around me. I assumed she must have heard my message.

"Are you okay?" she asked pulling back to look me in the eye. "I got your message. Justin attacked you again? How is Isaac?"

I nodded and sighed again. "Yeah and Isaac is in the hospital still and is going to be there for a few days, but he will be fine."

"And what about Justin?" Sookie asked me quietly.

"I don't know Eric took him…I am just sick of nearly dying every other day," I said with a shrug.

Sookie rolled her eyes as she huffed. "Tell me about it."

"How are things going with you?" I asked hesitantly.

Sookie gave me a look like I had just asked her the most outrageous question in the world. "Bad as normal. There is someone out there trying to kill me and the police around here don't seem to give a rat's ass about it. If they don't do something I am going to wind up dead like Maudette, Dawn, Gran, and Ca-," she broke off as she had started to say Cassandra's name. She looked at me apologetically and I waved her statement away. She recovered after a moment and shook her head. "And then Eric took Bill last night and I still haven't heard a word from him."

"I know," I said with a sigh. "Bill was there last night when Eric came to save me."

Her face fell slightly. "He was?"

I nodded. "I guess they were on their way to some tribunal or something and Eric turned back to save me."

Sookie took that in for a moment before she sighed and shook her head. "Well I am glad that he rescued you."

"Yeah," I huffed. "Me too…anything else going on with you?"

Her eyes immediately went to Sam and she gazed at him with a frown for along moment as I raised my eyebrow at her waiting for her to go on. She shook her head after a moment and looked back at me. "Let's just say that I am sick of surprises. Everything around here is just getting too weird too fast."

I nodded in agreement. "Seriously."

"So what are you going to do now?" she asked me crossing her arms over her chest.

I hesitated. "Meaning?"

"About Eric?" she continued. "Are you guys going to be okay now since he saved your life?"

I shook my head. "I am going to go see him at Fangtasia tonight to thank him, because he kind of went off without even letting me. But I still want to just stay away from the vampire stuff. He told Bill that I was no longer his…so I guess he is finally giving me what I wanted."

Sookie nodded. "So you are really going to pursue something with Jason?"

I stopped and thought about it. He was the safer choice of course and I didn't have to say that the only thing I could count on him for was to save my life from rogue vampires. I still wanted that normalcy. I wanted a guy I could wake up with in the morning and bring home to meet my parents and have dinners with and not _be_ dinner. I nodded after a moment of thought.

"Yeah I think so," I said.

Sookie frowned slightly, but nodded. "Well…okay then…"

I hesitated again thinking about how I tossed Justin out of the window with just the power of my mind that I didn't know I had. I wasn't sure if I should tell her or not, hell I didn't even know where it had come from. I had skipped over that part in the message.

"Did…Bill say anything to you?" she asked me snapping me out of my thoughts. "Or did Eric mention when they were coming back?"

I shook my head slowly. "No, Sookie…sorry."

She deflated before my very eyes and I instantly felt bad. I was reaching to comfort her when I heard Sam's voice yell from outside. "Chase! Where are the glasses?"

"We gotta get to work," I said with a frown.

By the time my shift ended I was sick of Arlene. She was overly anal about her decorations and there was one point where Sookie literally had to keep me from pouring ice water all over her. I finished helping to set up for the party, but opted to go back to the hospital and spend the night with Isaac so he wouldn't be alone, instead of staying to enjoy the party.

I went home and packed some of his things like his IPod and a few books that I had found in his duffel as well as a few t-shirts and basketball shorts that wouldn't mess with his cast. I took a shower and packed an overnight bag for myself with my work clothes for the next day and headed for the hospital. We passed a few hours talking and watching television until Isaac fell asleep from his nightly medication and I settled into the chair beside his bed to try and find a comfortable position to sleep in.

I was almost asleep when I heard a soft knock on the door and looked up to find Jason standing in the doorway to my brother's room. I looked up at him in surprise and rose from my chair almost tripping over the blanket I had been wrapped in. When I finally reached him we stepped out of the room, so we didn't wake my brother. I wrapped my arms around Jason's neck, hugging him tightly. I was actually happy to see him.

"Oh God, Jason," I whispered into his neck. I felt tears brimming my eyes again. Why was I being so damn emotional?

"Are you okay?" he asked me pulling back to look into my eyes. "Sookie told me your brother was hit by a car. Did you get hurt too?"

I shook my head. "No…I was just so worried about him that's all. Been a real emotional day for me. What are you doing here?"

"Well I was just stopping by on the way home from the party. I tried to call you, but it went straight to voicemail," he answered.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah the nurses won't let me keep my cell phone on if I am going to be here past visitor's hours. I don't know what I am going to do in here. I am going to be bored to death."

"Do you want me to stay here with ya?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No… It's okay," I said with a small shrug. "I'll be fine. I'm just staying here for Isaac."

Jason nodded. "Okay…well when can I see ya' again?" he asked me hesitantly.

"How about tomorrow?" I asked him. "I have to work, but after I get off and check on Isaac, I can swing by."

"Sure, do you want to go out and do something?" he asked.

I shook my head again. "I kind of just want to stay in…maybe we can watch a movie?"

"Yeah okay...that sounds nice," he said with another nod.

"I'll swing by after I wrap things up tomorrow," I said. "Probably around ten or so. I have a few things to do after I get off work."I wanted to go to Shreveport and see Eric. I needed to say my thanks and end things officially before I really took the next step with Jason.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," he said before leaning forward to kiss me. I allowed him to and waved goodbye to him as he walked off.

* * *

I spent the night in the uncomfortable hospital chair and woke up the next morning with a back ache. I dressed in the bathroom and left my hair down around my shoulders. I promised Isaac to stop by again after I got off work and bring him some food from Merlotte's so he didn't have to suffer with the hospital food.

By the time I got to work I found that it was only me Terry, and Arlene working. Tara was M.I.A and when I called Sookie she told me had gotten attacked at work last night during the party and that she and Sam were headed to some place to find out some information that may help them find out who the killer was. Lafayette had asked Terry to cover for him leaving us extremely short with Tara, Sam and Sookie being gone too. Luckily the day was pretty slow and when six o' clock rolled around and my shift was over I was relieved.

I stopped by the hospital with food for Isaac as promised and spent some time with him until the sun set and I went home to change for my semi date with Jason. I still planned to go to Shreveport to speak with Eric and hoped that he was back from his tribunal or whatever he had to go to. I changed out of my work clothes into one of the Cassandra's sun dresses that I had borrowed from her awhile ago. It was white and strapless and I put on some sandals to go with it. I left my hair down around my shoulders and headed to Shreveport in my car.

When I got to Fangtasia the bar was busy as usual and Pam was at the door. She raised an eyebrow as I approached her and that same sinister smile I was used to, slid across her face. I forced a polite smile on my own face. Pam's smile always made me feel so uneasy. I was going to be happy to not have to face her anymore after tonight.

"Good evening, Chase," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, Pam thank you," I replied hesitantly.

"And how is that delectable brother of yours?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Alive and well I presume?"

I hesitated again. _Delectable? _ "He is fine," I answered finally. "Is Eric in?"

"He's in his office," she replied stepping aside. "You can go in."

I nodded and moved past her heading into the bar. I made my way carefully through the crowd keeping my block up until I reached the door to Eric's office. It was closed as usual and this time I knocked instead of barging in.

"Enter," I heard him say from behind the door.

I turned the knob slowly and pushed the door open finding him sitting in a chair in front of his desk wearing a black muscle tee with no sleeves and grey pants. Bill sat in a chair beside him looking impatient and irritated. I could see a hint of surprise cross both of their faces as I stepped into the room and that's when I saw the red head sitting on the couch in his office. She looked like crap to put it simply. Her clothes were covered in dirt and her hair was mess, she looked like she had been running through the woods and playing in dirt. She rose immediately once I stepped into the office.

"I get to feed on her?" she asked incredulously looking at Eric.

I raised an eyebrow at Bill and Eric as she took a step toward me. "Excuse me?" I said looking back at her with a frown.

"Jessica, sit down," Eric said sternly. "She is not your meal."

The red head, Jessica, sat back down on the couch with a huff grumbling about everyone being mean and starving her. I felt even more confused as I turned back to Eric.

"Eric…what is going on?" I asked tentatively.

His teeth clenched as he looked at Jessica irritably. "This is Jessica. Bill's child. Jessica, Chase, Chase, Jessica."

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at her and then to Bill, whose eyes dropped. "Bill's child? You mean like Bill's great to the twentieth power grandchild?" I asked.

"No! Eww. He means he turned me into a vampire," Jessica snapped passing a glare to towards Bill, whose fists clenched.

I looked to Bill in surprise. "What? I thought you guys couldn't do that anymore?"

"It was…required of me," Bill responded through clenched teeth. Obviously this was a sore subject for him, but I still didn't get it.

"Did you want to become a vampire?" I asked looking at Jessica.

She shook her head. "No! He did it against my will!" Jessica grumbled.

"Bill-," I started, ready to go into a rant as I turned my eyes back on him. I know once Sookie found out about this she was going to have a shit fit. I didn't know Bill personally and we still hadn't been formally introduced, but from what Sookie told me he was an honorable guy-vampire-and he wouldn't do something like this.

"Is there a reason for your being here, Chase?" Eric cut in irritably raising an eyebrow at me.

I hesitated; this was none of my business so I may as well stay out of it. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Actually yes…I need to talk to you…in private…" I said carefully glancing at Jessica and Bill.

"Bill, Jessica, get out," Eric said without a second's hesitation.

Jessica huffed and Bill turned to Eric quickly. "Do we have an agreement or not?" he asked Eric quietly.

"Yes," Eric replied his eyes still on me. "Leave her with Pam."

"Thank you, Eric," Bill said looking relieved as he rose to his feet. "Come on, Jessica."

I stepped aside as Bill took Jessica by the arm and headed for the door. She frowned at me as she moved out and Bill nodded towards me. "Good evening, Chase," he said.

I nodded in return. "Bye, Bill."

The door closed behind them and I turned back to Eric catching him roll his eyes before focusing on me. Those blue eyes were stunning as ever as I held his gaze for a long moment and then he was raising an eyebrow in anticipation.

"I just wanted to come and thank you for what you did," I said quickly trying to keep in focus. I was here to thank him and end this. Nothing more. "You saved not only my life, but my brother's and you don't even know how much that means to me."

He just stared at me blankly as I looked back at him. I was resisting the little urge and want for him that was trying to break free from the cage I was keeping it in. His face turned the slightest bit and he nodded.

"You are welcome," he said simply as if I hadn't of said anything meaningful at all.

I looked at him incredulously wondering how he managed to be so cold sometimes and assumed it was from his years and years of practice.

"Is that all?" he added impatiently.

I frowned slightly at his statement. Was it just that easy for him to toss me aside? Given that I had asked for it, it didn't mean that it hurt my feelings any less to know that he had actually done it. I was starting to feel like an idiot as the seconds ticked by of silence between us, making me regret even coming. But this is what I had wanted right? I wanted to be normal and out of danger, away from vampires. I just officially had to cut it off.

"I am starting a relationship with Jason Stackhouse," I said quickly not taking my eyes off him.

His face didn't move in the slightest. "That's nice."

"And now that Justin is taken care of I see no reason for us to see each other," I continued on clenching my hands into fists. "And I rescind your invitation into my home."

He remained silent for a long moment and I merely looked at him as well. "Is that all?" he repeated after a long moment.

"I guess so," I said hesitantly after a moment swallowing what little amounts of dignity I had left. "Goodbye."

I turned slowly and walked back to the door, my hand gripping the metal of the doorknob. I pulled the door open and was about to step out when his hand slammed on the door above me, pushing it closed. I jumped with a small yelp and turned, looking up to see him staring down at me angrily, his blue eyes ablaze. I hesitated, not knowing what had happened in the few seconds it had taken for me to get to the door that had made him ready to show such emotion on his face.

"Tell me Chase, why do you insist on torturing me?" he asked me through clenched teeth making me frown.

"Torture you?" I said in surprise. "Eric…what the hell are you talking about?"

"You keeping telling me to leave you be…yet you keep showing up around me," he continued raising an eyebrow. "Was it truly necessary for you to come here tonight?"

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. He thought I was torturing _him _by that? I could have laughed at his statement if he hadn't of been looking at me so seriously with his jaw set and his blue eyes gazing at me deeply.

"Fine," I replied sharply. "If my presence is _so_ bad then I will leave and we won't see each other ever again!"

I turned trying to pull the door open, but he held it firm, gripping my arm tightly to spin me back around to face him. I let out a small yelp as he grabbed me, his hands gripping my hips and yanking my body to his. I gasped in the split second I had before his mouth was on mine, making me moan into him as his tongue slid into my mouth massaging mine. My hands went to his shoulders to keep myself steady as I melted, my knees threatening to give out and send me to the floor. His kiss was deeper than any other of the kisses we shared, his tongue moving around in my mouth so much that I thought he was trying to memorize it. He stepped forward slamming my body into the door, his body pressing into me so that I could feel his erection pressing into my stomach. His mouth left mine as he kissed his way down my jaw and to my neck. I trembled as heat flooded me.

"You have no idea what you do to me, Chase," he whispered into my ear as one of his hands slid up from my hip to squeeze my breast. I moaned heatedly in response.

I felt his other hand slid down to the hem of my dress, gripping the material tightly before the sound of material ripping roared through the air around me. I snapped out of my sexual daze immediately and I grabbed both of his hands with mine. I shook my head as my normal doubts rushed to my brain and I tried to remain rational. I wanted normal. I wanted out of the vampire world and the danger and I knew that if I did this that I would only be pushing myself right back in. I had to chance to get out right then and there, and be a normal girl-despite my talent-and have a normal non-nocturnal boyfriend. If I went through with this it would be wrong.

"Eric," I started trying to keep my focus as he pulled his hands from my mine and they continued to roam my body. "Wait…stop…we can't."

"We can," he countered between kisses. "And we will…" I gasped as his hand slid up my thigh. His fingers brushed right over me through my panties, making my knees shake. "We both have waited long enough." I could feel my resolve beginning to crumble as his fingers pushed my panties aside and he touched between my folds directly making me whimper. It felt incredible, my body swirled with pleasure and I felt like I wanted to melt into goo right in his arms.

_Wait! No. This is bad, Chase. Very, very, very, __**BAD**__._

"Eric…We can't," I repeated in weak protest as my hands moved to his hard chest to try and push him away. "Please…don't do this to me…"

"Chase, don't fight me. I know you want this," he breathed in my ear. My eyes went wide as he brought his fingers that were wet with my juices up to his lips. I let out a low sigh as he slid them into his mouth with a soft moan before sliding them back out slowly. "I can taste it."

"Eric," I started again, trying desperately to hang onto every since of rationality I had.

"Give yourself to me," he whispered across my lips, coaxing a moan from my throat. "I want all of you."

I threw everything out the window and all the resistance in me drained. I reached for him urgently and pulled his mouth to mine. Rationality and reason disappeared from my brain. I was panting suddenly, drowning with the want that took hold of me. I didn't want to wait anymore. No more foreplay and no more teasing. I wanted him inside of me and if I didn't get him soon I knew I was going to burst.

"Eric…please…" I whined as I pulled away from his mouth, my fingers digging into his flesh. "I need you."

I saw him smile triumphantly, knowing that he weakened my resolve and he had me right where he wanted me. He gripped my hips firmly in his hands, lifting me so that I wrapped my legs instinctively around his waist. His kissed me again, his tongue dancing around mine as he turned taking two long strides until he reached his desk. He swiped everything off of it with one sweep of his strong arm and sat me down on the edge of it. There was a perfectly good couch in the room that probably would have been more comfortable, but I didn't say anything as he tore his mouth away from mine and pushed me down with one hand. I fell back onto the desk hard, my head hanging over the opposite edge where his chair sat as leaned back over me, his mouth creating a trail of fire as he nibbled his way down my neck.

I felt his hands grip the hem of my dress again and then I heard the sound of material ripping again. I looked down and saw a rip half way up through the front and I gasped, reaching down to take his hands to stop him. He frowned at me as I looked at him.

"Eric!" I started my sexual bliss momentarily dissipating as anger hit me. "There is a zip-."

"Shut up, Chase," he ordered in a husky growl. His hands moved to the zipper at the side of my dress before he yanked it down roughly. The material gave way and he bunched it in his hands pulling it from my body with one firm yank before it bunched around my ankles and I kicked it off. I hadn't worn a bra because it was strapless so I was naked save for my panties. I felt myself blushing as his eyes surveyed me before his mouth attacked my body hungrily, starting at my rib cage and moving upward. My body began to burn for him as he took my right nipple in his mouth, biting it gently before his tongue swirled around it and then he sucked it hard. I moaned loudly, my head falling back over the edge of the desk as I reached blindly for his clothes trying to pull them off of him. I only succeeded in gripping the material in my hands and tugging weakly.

"Eric…" I moaned.

"Yes?"

"I can't wait anymore," I whimpered. "Please…

He gripped the sides of my underwear, yanking them hard to try and get them off of me. I kicked them off once the rest of the way once they reached my ankles and I lifted my head to see him swiftly unbuckling his belt. It sent a rush of urgency through me and I grew impatient as I watched him, aching and needy.

"Hurry," I panted catching his blue eyes.

He gripped my hips yanking my body towards his so that my head slid back onto the desk, but my ass nearly hung off. He moved gracefully between my legs, his hands gripping my thighs as I wrapped my legs around him. He leaned back over my body, my arms wrapping around his neck to hold him in place as I caught his mouth and savored the taste of him. I felt the tip of him at my entrance as he inched forward carefully and I gripped his forearms in anticipation as his hands slid to my hips and held me steady.

"It will hurt," he reminded me.

I shook my head, tightening my grip on his forearms. "I don't care," I moaned desperately. "Just do it quick."

He surged forward without a moment's hesitation, filling me completely with one thrust as I cried out at the pain. Stars erupted behind my eyes as the pain reverberated through me and I felt myself stretch around him. He went still immediately and I heard him let out a groan so soft that I had to think twice to make sure I actually heard it. My whole body was tensed around him and he waited until I relaxed slightly before he was sliding out of me with painful slowness and thrusting forward again to fill me. The pain and the burn slowly ebbed away with each well placed thrust and soon the pleasure took over once more.

"Am I hurting you?" I heard him whisper in my ear.

"No, not anymore," I moaned in response shaking my head feverishly. It wasn't enough. I wanted to feel him all over. I needed more of him. "Eric, I need more…please…"

He didn't need telling twice. He changed his rhythm and the depth of his strokes quickly as my fingers dug into his flesh. I wanted to move, to match his thrusts completely, but his hands held my hips down firmly holding me still. I could only relent and allow him to control everything, a slave to his ministrations. Each stroke hit just the right spot within me and he moved with the certainty of a man that had a thousand years worth of sexual experience and knew exactly what to do to have me melting and close to orgasm quickly. I felt something stirring inside of me, the spring in my stomach coiling tightly as the pleasure grew and grew to a breaking point. It was a deep feeling, nearly completing me as I felt overwhelmed with it and I yearned for release.

"Eric…" I moaned as his mouth bit and licked at any exposed skin it could find, intensifying the feeling within me. I felt like I was going to explode and I had to warn him. "Eric…I'm gonna…"

My orgasm hit me like a battering ram right to the chest, cutting off my sentence and knocking the wind right out of me. I convulsed with the force of it, tightening around him like a vice as I cried out so loudly that I was sure everyone in Fangtasia heard me. My whole body came undone around him and my eyes rolled as it finally died down, only for the whole process to start over again as he yanked my body closer to his going deeper within me than before.

Eric's hand tangled in my hair and pulled me up, right against his hard chest, tilting my pelvis in the process making him hit a whole new spot inside of me that I didn't know existed. I started trembling again feeling another orgasm ebbing up within me as my mouth found the skin of his neck and sucked. I could feel his throat vibrating against my mouth and I realized that he was purring. His rhythm picked up to the point it nearly hurt every time he hit that spot within me, but the pleasure buildup was still climbing upward steadily.

I heard the click of Eric's fangs unsheathing and I didn't even have the chance to react or give consent before his hand pulled my head back exposing my neck to him. His teeth sunk into my flesh sparking a new mixture of pain and pleasure in me as he thrust deeper and another orgasm rocked through me. I cried out again as this one hit me harder than the one before, like an overwhelming current that rolled through me in waves. It pulsated in me with every draw of his mouth never dying down as he continued to move inside of me. I thought I was going to die from pleasure over load if it didn't end soon.

I finally felt him start to tense against me. He held me in place, thrusting long and deep until his mouth finally pulled away from me. I came again right as he erupted inside of me, his name rolling off my lips as he let out a deep throaty growl. I fell back down onto the desk with a heavy thud as I tried to catch my breath and his hands held him up against the desk. Reality sunk in as the seconds ticked by, my orgasm dying down finally as I found myself overwhelmed with a swarm of emotions.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_, I thought closing my eyes and putting my hands over my face. I had just lost my virginity…on a desk…to vampire…in a vampire bar.


	14. The Aftermath

**A/N: Greetings! As promised I have returned with another update and I have a special treat for you guys because I am such a generous author. I am going to give you a double dose. Yes, you did read correctly I am going to post not one, not three, but TWO chapters right now for your reading pleasure. **

**Now the catch with this is that you have to remember to **_**review each chapter **_**so that I can know what you guys think. There is only going to be about two more chapters after these two and then the story will be ended, and if you guys wish I will do a sequel of course…anyway read and enjoy. Thanks!**

**Oh and just because I haven't said it in awhile. I do not own True Blood or any of its characters. I am just borrowing them for a little while…although Chase Morgan is in fact mine.**

**

* * *

**

"Oh my god."

I sighed after I said those words, bringing my hands up to cover my face as I felt my skin burn with embarrassment. _What the hell did I just do?_ _This was wrong. It was all so wrong. I have to get out of here. _I sat up quickly, making Eric step back so that I could slide off the desk. I tried to cover myself as best I could, but didn't do very well as searched for my dress. I could feel Eric's gaze burning a hole in the back of my neck, which didn't help me any as I frantically searched the floor. I spotted the white material sticking out from underneath the desk and grabbed it.

"Chase."

Eric's voice was soft and void of emotion as he spoke my name, making a chill run down my spine. I didn't want to talk or even look at him. I just want to get out of there as fast as possible. Everything about the situation was all wrong. I had waited twenty two years to give it away on a desk in a vampire bar. _God how would I ever explain this to my daughter if she asked what my first time was like? Oh yeah honey I did it with a hot vampire on his desk. It was magical._

"Chase."

His voice sounded slightly more urgent now, but I refused to look at him as I slipped my dress on and zipped it up. It looked like a wrinkled mess and the large rip at the bottom didn't add to the image either. I sighed in frustration and began looking for my underwear next, careful to avoid eye contact with Eric. I heard him zipping his jeans and buckling his belt behind me, and knew that he was probably getting irritated by me ignoring him, but I didn't care.

"Chase! Look at me dammit."

I jumped at the sound of his voice, turning to him on impulse and found him staring at me with those blue eyes of his. "Just…don't say anything, Eric," I said holding my hands up as my eyes left him and scanned the room for my undergarments. "I just want to find my damn underwear and leave."

"Chase-."

"No, Eric. Don't," I cut him off, passing him a look over my shoulder. I found panties next to the door and grabbed them. I bent over to put them on when I saw blood dripping from the floor to make me falter. I put my hand out as my face fell, catching a few drops and staring at the blood in shock. I brought my hand to my neck which sparked with pain and I felt warm liquid against my hand. _What the…?_ I looked at Eric in surprise as he continued to stand there looking magnificent.

"You bit me," I said looking at the blood in my hand again. I had almost forgotten that he had. I didn't know why I felt so surprised by it, I knew it was a common thing for vampires during sex, but I had asked him not too.

He didn't say anything in response, only continued to stare at me. I sighed and finished putting my panties on before slipping on my sandals and grabbing my purse. _This is the worst night of my life!_ I thought rushing to the door. I almost had it pulled open before he was behind me again, his hand gripping my forearm and spinning me around to face him. I yanked my arm from his grasp, trying to turn back to the door, but he grabbed my wrist again. I finally looked at him, feeling water brim my eyes as I couldn't stop the overflow of emotions that swarmed through me. I reached up with my other hand to wipe the tears that slid down my face away, but he grabbed it, holding it just as firmly as he held my other hand.

"Why are you crying?" he asked me evenly. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, Eric!" I shouted trying to yank my hands from his grip, it didn't work. "I just lost my damn virginity on a desk for god sakes **and**_ you bit me _after I specifically asked you not too."

"You seemed to be enjoying it a lot at the time, if the response I felt within your body counts for anything," he said, allowing a small smile to play at his lips.

I huffed. _The nerve! _"Eric Northman, you let me go this instant."

He didn't budge.

"I need some time to process all of this. _Please_, just let me go," I replied as politely as I could manage through clenched teeth.

His smile faded and I continued to burn under his gaze. His grip tightened on my wrists to near painful and his face twisted in frustration as if he were drying to say something, but couldn't find or admit the words. I waited breathlessly for him to say something or release me so I could bolt out of there like every fiber in my being told me too.

"Perhaps you should sit down so we can talk about this," he said softly, surprising me. Eric Northman, the big bad vampire, wanted to talk? What was happening to us?

I shook my head. "I would rather go home."

"Chase," he growled.

"No, Eric," I said with a frown. "This time you are not getting your way. I do _not_ want to talk about _anything_ and you cannot make me until I am ready."

"On the contrary that could be arranged," he countered raising an eyebrow. "I _can_ make you talk if I wish."

"And why would you want to do that to me against my will? For once in your life as a vampire try to be understanding to my _human_ emotions and comprehend that I need some time to think and deal with all of this," I pleaded.

I saw his jaw clench tightly, before he finally released me. He stepped back and turned his back on me as I reached for the door handle and pulling it open. I stepped through without a backward glance, heading right through the crowd and ignoring everything that I saw along the way as I brushed against people. I had my keys out by the time I reached the entrance and passed through, right past Pam and Jessica and into the parking lot.

I reached my car and climbed inside, sighing when I shut the door after me and appreciated the silence in the vehicle. I slid my keys into the ignition, turning the key. I heard the engine turn over, but it didn't start. _Crap_. I turned the key back and tried once more getting the same result. _Crap, crap, and more damn crap__!_ I took a deep breath as anger and panic began to mix within my stomach threatening to overwhelm me. _Be calm, Chase_, I thought to myself. _ Getting angry will not help the situation at all. Just…relax and try it again. _I nodded to myself and turned the key back before slowly trying it again… Nothing changed.

"God dammit!" I yelled ripping my keys from the ignition and throwing them into the passenger seat.

I leaned back into the seat as the sobs started and covered my face with my hands trying to get a grip. _Great, just freaking great!_ I took long deep breaths trying to compose myself as I reached for my keys again and put them back in the ignition with shaky hands. _Come on. Come on. Please, please, please, I just want to get the hell out of here. _I tried it once more and gave a heavy sigh of relief when it finally started with a shaky rumble. I put the gear in reverse and drove out of the parking lot, driving straight towards home.

I made it back to Bon Temps twenty minutes faster than I normally do. I was so relieved when I finally pulled onto the road that leads to my house. I wanted to take a shower and sleep the night away. My body was sore and tired and I could smell sex and blood all over me. I forced myself not to think about what had happened, wanting to have a restful night's sleep and deal with all the crap in the morning. There were so many things going on around me that I didn't even know how to _begin _to think about it. With Cassandra's death, Justin's attacks, and finding out I had some freakish new possible power, and now giving Eric my virginity, I was one more big event away from having a nervous breakdown.

_Home Sweet _Home, I thought as I pulled down the road, coming closer and closer to my house. I cursed as I saw a familiar black truck parked outside as I approached it and immediately knew who it belonged too. I had completely forgot about my plans with Jason and hadn't even gotten to figure out how I was going to explain what had happened to Jason and how it was going to affect me. I saw him sitting on my porch, cell phone in hand, as I pulled into my driveway and parked. He looked so relieved as he rose to his feet and started heading towards me. I looked to my reflection quickly and saw that my eyes were red and puffy and my tan skin was slightly pale, probably from Eric drinking my blood. Eric's fang marks were still on my skin and there were trails of dried blood leading from my neck and down to my chest. I cursed under my breath. There was no hiding it from him. I pushed my car door open and slid out, looking at Jason as my cheeks flamed.

"Thank god," he said with a small smile. "I was worried as hell. I've been callin' ya-," he broke off quickly as he took in my appearance and his face fell. "Chase, what the hell happened to you?"

"Jason," I started trying to search for the words to explain myself. I felt terrible. "I am…so sorry."

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked me again, leaning in closer to get a better look at me. "Are those…fang marks?"

My gut sank as I looked up at him, finding myself speechless and unable to think of any way to explain myself. What could I say? I truly didn't have any justification to make the situation better. I reached for his hand, wanting to know what he was thinking and trying to diffuse the situation. He recoiled from me, making me deflate.

"You been with that vampire we saw that night at Merlotte's haven't you?" he asked incredulously, putting his hands on his hips.

"Jason, I wasn't planning-."

"I am sitting here worried as hell about you, waiting outside your door to make sure you get home okay, because you are over an hour late to get to my house and you were out screwing around with some vampire?" he asked cutting me off.

My stomach tightened in knots and my emotions swarmed more as I looked at him mortified. My fists clenched as they began to tingle and I felt that swell of energy start to flow through me that was happening more and more often. My skin began to sizzle and tried to force myself to calm, scared that I would end up tossing Jason across my yard if this new power of mine kicked in. I shut my eyes tightly. _God, he is probably thinking some horrible thoughts about me,_ I thought as the energy within me intensified. This was the one time that I wished I could hear someones thoughts aloud like Sookie.

_How could she do this to me? What the hell is wrong with these women? How come everyone that I really end up liking has to turn out to be some god damn fang banger? She said she was done with this. _

My eyes shot open with a gasp and I looked at Jason who was still looking at me in disbelief. His voice had rang loud and clear right inside of my head. I blinked a few times and shook my head. Had I just heard Jason's thoughts without even touching him? What the hell was going on with me? I snapped out of whatever daze I was in as Jason began shaking his head.

"You know what Chase, you can have your damn vampire and leave me the hell alone," he said bitterly before stalking away from me.

"Jason!" I started moving to follow, catching him by the arm. "Please can we just talk about this?"

"Talk about what?" he asked me heatedly as he turned back to face me. "Talk about how you make me like you and then tell me that you had a vampire for an ex boyfriend-."

"Jason I never said Eric was my boyfriend-."

He continued on, ignoring my comment. "And then you promise me that you are done with all the vampire bullshit and then turn around and stand me up for one?"

I deflated as I found no answer. "Jason…"

He growled and turned his back on me as he put his hands on his hips and hung his head. His thoughts raged through my head as quickly as they went through his.

_How could she do this to me? First Maudette, Cassandra, Dawn, hell even Sookie is a fang banger. What the hell is happening to this town? God dammit I am so angry I could kill her!_

I saw Jason jump as if he had been shot and turn back to me in surprise. I looked at him confused, still listening to him think.

_Oh my god…what if…what if I did kill Dawn, Maudette, and Cassandra? What if I didn't realize cause I was on the V? Oh my god._

"Jason wait-," I started as my face fell. I know he didn't kill those girls and I didn't want him thinking he did just cause he was angry with me.

"No! Chase," he said shaking his head, stepping back and putting his hands up as if I had pulled a gun on him. "Stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you."

"Jason, I know you don't. Come inside we can talk about this-."

"No!"

He literally ran to his truck, leaving me standing there. His truck started with a loud rumble and went speeding off down the road and out of my sight. I sighed again, putting my head in my hands. _This night totally sucks! _ I walked slowly to the door, wondering just what the hell was going on with me as I turned the key in the lock. I had to find some answers to what was happening to me. I shouldn't have been able to hear Jason's thoughts without touching him, or to toss Justin out of the window, or even hear the chanting and see the weird images when I drank Eric's blood. None of it made sense. I felt like some kind of freak. More of a freak than normal for me.

I pushed my door open and stepped through, realizing abruptly that for the first time in weeks I didn't have to worry about some psychotic vampire being inside and trying to kill me. The danger was gone and I hoped that tonight would be the night I got a decent night's sleep. I tossed my keys on the table after shutting my front door and locking. I walked to my answer machine which was blinking and pressed play and headed to the kitchen as the messages began to play.

"_Chase, it's mom." __**Great, **_I thought. What does she want now? _"I am just reminding you to pick me up from the airport in the morning_. _I want to go straight to Isaac after you get me and I hope that you have taken the day off because your brother is probably in a really delicate state. Remember, my flight arrives at 8. So please be there at 7:30. Thanks sweetheart. Love you."_

I rolled my eyes at the end of my mother's message. I had completely forgot that my mother was coming to stay with us to take care of Isaac, and I was actually glad that she had called because she would have been stuck at the airport while I slept the morning away. The machine clicked and announced the next message as I pulled some orange juice out of the fridge and drank straight from the carton as the next message started. It was just heavy breathing at first until a dark voice that I didn't recognize began to speak quietly.

"_I know what you are you. You are a filthy fang banging slut. I got your friend and now I am coming for you._"


	15. Who is Drew Marshall?

**A/N: As promised here is the next chapter! I don't really like this chapter, but it is necessary to wrap the story up and what not. Enjoy! I plan on updating again tomorrow. Maybe even tonight depending on how well my muse is treating me. Hopefully she is in the giving mood.**

**

* * *

**

I barely slept at all.

I tossed and turned all night as thoughts pulsed through my head and fear ebbed at me. I had gotten up three times in the middle of the night to make sure all the doors and windows were locked and even then I still didn't feel secure. I had never even considered the possibility that the person who had killed Cassandra and the other women in town, would come after me as well. I was _now_ technically a fang banger, but I hadn't been before, and just how had he or she known to begin with? I thought whoever it was, was only concerned with Sookie and now that I found out otherwise I was once again back on death watch.

I was sure Eric could feel my fear as the night went on, but he must not have assumed that it was enough to come running. Either that or he just wasn't going to come at all. Even if he had come to stay with me, I didn't know if I was ready to face him. I couldn't help, but feel that the way I gave myself to him was all wrong. I knew that I felt for him, hell I probably loved him, but everything around me was just so complicated. I was gaining new abilities and just when I thought I was safe from Justin there was another killer that I had never even considered, that was after me now.

I got up at 7am to go pick my mother up from the airport and was thankful for the invention of coffee. I didn't bother changing out of my pajamas and I left my hair down to hide Eric's fang marks after putting a little cover up on them. I drove to the airport and arrived at 7:30 which was a good thing, because my mom's flight arrived earlier than expected. I had a million questions that I wanted to ask her about me, but I knew that her main concern would be with Isaac and I would have to wait till she got to see him and knew he was okay.

I met her at the baggage claim and went into her arms once she was close enough to me. She held me tight in her arms for a long moment before she pulled back to look me in the eye. "Chase, honey, you look like crap," she said with a slight frown.

I frowned and rolled my eyes as I pulled away. "Thanks, mom," I mumbled.

We waited patiently for her bags to roll around and then we headed for the hospital, arriving a little after nine when visitor hours began. My shift started at twelve and I still had to run back home to change into my work clothes. I only stayed at the hospital for a little while to my mother's disapproval and then went back home with enough time to change and grab a quick bite to eat before work.

I was eating some eggs and drinking more coffee to get some extra energy, when I heard a knock on my front door. I hesitated wondering just who it could be before rising to my feet and moving toward the door. I pulled it open and blinked when I found that it was Sookie. She looked upset and desperate, which made me worry about just why she was on my porch.

"Hey Sookie," I said hesitantly.

"Chase, I need your help," she said urgently.

"With what?" I asked.

"With finding whoever is killing people here in Bon Temps," she said stepping into the house after I waved her inside. "Jason turned himself in last night saying that he did it, but I know my brother and he ain't a killer."

My face fell. "Jason turned himself in?" _Oh my god, this is my entire fault. He turned himself in because of me. _

"Yes, I mean even in the short amount of time you've been in Bon Temps and spent with Jason, I know you know that he is not a killer," she insisted. "He is as dumb as nails most of the time, but not a killer."

"Sookie, I am the reason Jason turned himself in," I admitted as I felt myself blushing.

Sookie blinked, taken aback by my statement. "Chase, what are you talking about?" she asked. "That doesn't even make sense."

I moved into my living room leaving Sookie to follow as I plopped down on my couch. "Well Jason and I had something planned last night, but I went to Shreveport first to go and officially cut things off with Eric and…" I trailed off with a sigh. I couldn't bring myself to say it.

She raised her eyebrows at me, looking impatient. "And? What happened?"

I moved my hair back so that she could see Eric's fang marks. She let out a small gasp in surprise and covered her mouth as I blushed deeper and put my hair back. "You slept with Eric?" she asked to confirm her thoughts. .

I nodded. "Yeah it just…god…it just happened. I wasn't planning it and when I get around him I just…" I huffed. I didn't even know how to describe myself around Eric. I looked into Sookie's brown eyes. "I just feel so bad because I wasn't planning this, and I definitely wouldn't do it while Jason was waiting for me. I really liked Jason. I am not this kind of person."

Sookie sighed and reached for my hand giving it a squeeze. "So Jason found out?"

"Yeah…when I got back home he was waiting for me here on the porch and when he saw the fang marks, he was just so angry. I could hear him thinking that he was so mad that he could kill me and all of a sudden he got to thinking that he must have killed Dawn, Maudette, and even Cassandra," I said shaking my head. "God I didn't know that he was going to go turn himself in. I feel terrible."

"Well don't," Sookie said sounding determined. "Because we are going to go get Jason out of jail and I know who the real killer is."

I raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

She nodded. "Remember when I told you, Sam and I were going out of town to find out some information?"

"Yeah…"

"Well when I got attacked the other night at Merlotte's I saw the killer thinking about someone he murdered awhile back. I saw her name and the place she worked at, so me and Sam went to Bunki to find out more about her. Her name was Cindy Marshall and she was associating with vampires and they think her brother, Drew Marshall killed her," she explained. "I think that Drew Marshall is here in Bon Temps, killing people he thinks are fang bangers."

"I know, he is after me now too," I sighed.

Sookie hesitated. "How do you know?"

I rose to my feet and walked over to my answering machine, pulling the tape out and holding it up for Sookie to see. "The killer called me and left me a threatening voicemail last night," I explained as she looked at me blankly.

"He did? What did it say?" she asked with a frown, rising to her feet and walking toward me.

"That he was coming after me next," I answered simply. "Just when I thought I was safe, bad luck strikes again and puts me back in death's grasp."

Sookie frowned and took the tape from me. "What did the killer sound like?"

"He didn't sound anything like Jason," I answered knowing that was what she was truly wanting to ask.

"I knew it! I had the police over in Bunki fax a picture of Drew Marshall over here so we know what he looks like and combined with this tape that should be more than enough to get Jason out and his name cleared," she answered hopefully. "Come on we have to get to the police station."

I hesitated. "Sookie, I want to help, but I have to work at twelve. Sam is going to kill me if I miss anymore work."

Sookie frowned. "No he won't. This is way more important than waitin' tables and if this means clearing my brother's name and making _both_ of us safe from this killer then I think Sam will understand. Besides I have to work the afternoon shift, we can go in at the same time and I can drive us both."

I nodded. "Okay, sounds like a plan."

* * *

I left my car at home and rode with Sookie to the police station, calling Sam along the way to let him know that I would be coming in for the afternoon shift instead. Now that we both had the same killer on our tails, Sookie figured it would be better for us to stick together either way so neither of us were alone. I agreed and we planned to stick together through our shift and I could spend the night with Sookie until Drew Marshall was found.

When we arrived at the police station, we had to fight with Kevin; Sheriff Bud's deputy that had a lisp, to even let us into the holding cells to see Jason. Sookie led the way to the holding cells after brushing Kevin off and we found that Renee was there too, talking to Jason through his cell bars. Sookie ran to Jason and I walked hesitantly behind her, wondering just how Jason was going to react to seeing me. I waved to Renee and he nodded at me offering a small smile.

"Jason!" Sookie called as she got to the bars, reaching through to give him a makeshift hug.

Jason sighed and shook his head, gripping the cell bars tightly. "I am sorry Sookie. I am so sorry," he whispered regretfully.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Sookie replied shaking her head. "I just wish I would have got here sooner, before you went confessing to something you didn't do."

Jason huffed as he looked at her with watery eyes. "I don't even remember doing any of it. I had no idea."

Sookie voice went lower and her face looked serious as I heard her say. "Jason, you need to shut up, because me and Chase are real close to finding out who the real killer is."

Jason finally noticed my presence and I felt my stomach tighten in response. His face fell a little as I came forward and Sookie stepped back, allowing me to move closer to his cell. I reached through the bars, and he let me touch his shoulder. He sighed. I still felt terrible; he was in there because of me.

"Jason…I am so sorry," I said shaking my head. "I know you didn't kill those girls. You are only in here because of me."

"Chase….I did kill those girls. I don't remember how or when, but I did," he replied softly reaching through the bars to touch my hair. "I knew it the minute I thought about hurting you after I saw those fang marks on your neck…. I am so sorry that I killed Cassandra."

"Jason, you are being so damn silly," I said with a sigh. "You _did not_ kill Cassandra or anyone else for that matter."

Jason opened his mouth to protest and that was when Sookie came up beside me again. "Jason weknowfor a fact that you did not," she insisted. "The killer's name is Drew Marshall. He had a sister named Cindy and I think he killed her. Strangled her just like Maudette and Dawn and…" she broke off and looked at me. "And Cassandra."

Sookie must have read something in Renee's mind because she turned to him quickly and answered him as if he had asked a question. "Because I have already tried that and so far the cops have done diddly squat to protect me and my family," she said crossly. "Besides that I don't have any evidence. I don't even know what Drew Marshall looks like!"

"So you can't really be sure he's the killer," Renee reasoned.

"I've seen what's inside his head," Sookie replied as if that was justification enough.

I hesitated wondering why I hadn't been able to hear what Renee had been thinking when Sookie had. I could hear Jason's thoughts out loud last night and now I couldn't. I hadn't felt the energy well up within me and figured that, that was the only way I could trigger whatever new abilities I had. It seemed to only occur in life threatening situations or when I was really emotional, and even though I was under a lot of stress I was not that emotional.

"Sookie, Chase, I know you guys want to help me, but that is only because you guys can't accept the truth," Jason said snapping me out of my thoughts. He looked so sincere and serious as he spoke softly. "I am a murderer and I am going to hell, plain and simple-."

"Jason!" I said angrily making him look at me. "You aren't listening to us. Sookie and I are going to find Drew Marshall and get you out of here."

"Andy!" Jason yelled making me and Sookie frown.

"Listen to me," Sookie said urgently looking at Jason. "Don't be stupid."

Jason ignored us both. "Andy! Andy!"

"Jason," I tried trying to reach through the bars and touch him. He dodged my grasp.

Andy came walking back, his hard face in a deep frown which didn't make him look any better. "What's your problem, Stackhouse?" he asked irritably.

"Make Sookie and Chase go away," he said looking at us as our faces dropped in surprise.

"Jason," Sookie and I started at the same time. I didn't understand why he didn't just listen to us. I knew he didn't kill those girls. We even knew who the killers were and had some proof to get him out. It didn't even make sense for him to continue blaming himself.

"Do I look like your fucking butler?" Andy remarked to Jason's statement, putting his hands on his hips.

"Just get them outta here," Jason pleaded. "Please."

Andy sighed as me and Sookie continued to look at Jason in disbelief. "Fine…come on girls. Zoo time is over," Andy said coming forward to take me and Sookie by the elbow and walk us out of the holding cells. I looked back over my shoulder and saw Renee watching us go with a blank face.

"Wait!" I said making Andy stop just as we reached the exit to the holding cells. "The tape."

"Yes! Chase has a tape with the killer's voice on, _threatening_ her," Sookie said pulling her arm out of Andy's grip as he huffed.

"And just where the hell is this 'supposed' tape?" he asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

I pulled it out of my purse and handed it to him. "There isn't anything 'supposed' about it. I received a voicemail last night from this guy and it sounds nothing like Jason."

Andy didn't look to convinced as he pocketed it. "We'll see how it sounds later, for now you and Sookie here need to leave," he ordered taking my arm once again.

Sookie's frown deepened. "Well did you get the fax from the Bunki police department about Drew Marshall, who probably is the real killer?" she countered crossing her arms.

"Look, I never heard of no fax from Bunki PD or about Drew whoever, but I will tell you one thing," Andy replied holding up one finger. "The real killer is right there where he belongs."

I groaned in frustration and could see Sookie seething with anger. "You are one sorry excuse for a cop and a human being, Andy Bellefleur and it's just a matter of time before everyone knows it," she replied through clenched teeth.

She turned on her heels and grabbed my arm pulling me along after her as she stormed out of the building.

* * *

We stopped by Sookie's house so she could change into her work clothes before we headed to work. It was slow at work thankfully because I really was not in the mood to deal with a lot of people and I got the feeling that Sookie wasn't either. I kept my block down as I worked, wanting to listen in on people's thoughts and see if I could get a read on this Drew Marshall guy. I maintained a smile as I worked placing a few unnecessary, but polite touches to the bare skin of my customers to see if any of them were Drew Marshall or knew him. I got nothing from them and it only frustrated me more. I had to find this guy to get Jason out of jail and save my own neck and it didn't help that Andy and his posse were bragging about capturing Jason in the booths when Sookie and I both knew that Jason was innocent.

I was standing in the bar filling in my beverage orders listening to Andy retell Jason's "confession" to a group of gullible Bon Temps citizens. My blood was starting to boil with anger and I could feel the energy start to swell within me. I took a deep breath trying to force calm on myself when I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to find that it was Sam, looking concerned. I calmed instantly.

"You okay?" he asked me carefully.

I nodded and sighed. "Yeah, I am fine. Sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night and I have a lot on my mind."

"Like Drew Marshall? I didn't know that you and Sookie had so much in common." My eyebrows rose in surprise. She had told him about my ability? "I meant with you both dating vampires," he finished making me relax slightly.

"Well I didn't really date one," I replied rolling my eyes. "I was just semi involved with one…either way apparently that's enough to be killed for in this killers criteria."

Sam gave my shoulder a squeeze. "Well you don't have to worry. I know we don't know that much about each other and haven't known each other that long, but I am going to make sure both you and Sookie are safe. If you need to talk about anything, I am here for you," he said seriously.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Thanks, Sam," I sighed against his neck. He smelt like the outdoors. "That means so much to me…you are like the best boss ever."

He chuckled as I released him and was opening his mouth to say something when he looked past me and saw something that made him fall silent. I turned quickly, my gaze following Sookie until I found Sookie. She was standing in the middle of the dining area, looking upset. I sighed again, knowing she must be listening in on people's negative thoughts, and they were getting the best of her. I moved to go to her, but Sam put a hand on my shoulder stopping me. He moved around the bar, walking to her quickly until he reached her and wrapped his arm around her. He walked her to the back, talking to her in a low whisper.

I let Sam handle it and finished filling my drink orders before taking them to my tables and noticing that Renee had taken one of the empty tables in my area. I pulled out my order pad and walked to him as he pulled his orange working vest off and set it aside. I forced my lips into a smile as I looked down at him. I hadn't talked to Renee much and all I knew about him was that he worked with Jason and he was Arlene's fiancé, but he had always been polite and kind to me when we did speak.

"Hi, Chase," he said cheerfully with a smile.

"Hey, how was Jason when you left him?" I asked pulling out my pen.

"He was fine...as fine as a man can be when in jail for murder ya know?" he replied with a shrug. "He's been talkin' about ya for the past couple days. Sayin' how much he likes ya and stuff. You two still gone be an item?"

I sighed and shook my head. "No...Something happened and-."

"Chase!"

I turned as I heard Sam call my name and saw him standing with Sookie by the pickup window, beckoning me over with a wave of his hand. "One second Renee," I said quickly to Renee as I walked to Sam and Sookie.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Sookie wants to leave and I know that you both can't be alone now," Sam said giving me a look. "So you both should take off and keep an eye on each other."

I hesitated catching on to what he meant and nodded. "Yeah...okay."

"I'll take your guys tables," Sam finished. "Just be careful and stay together."

We both nodded and I handed him my order pad as Sookie and I headed into his office to get our purses. "You okay?" I asked her as I followed her out of Merlotte's.

She nodded, wiping at her eyes. "Yeah...everyone just has such negative thoughts," she said with a frown. "They are thinking such horrible things about Jason."

I nodded in understanding and climbed into the passenger seat of her yellow car as she got into the driver's seat. She put the keys in the ignition hurriedly and turned it. We both frowned as the engine turned over and nothing happened. It was like déjà vu all over again. She turned the key back as she looked at me with a frown and then tried it again. She repeated this three more times as I watched.

"Shit," she muttered. "Please, Jesus, don't do this to me."

"Try it again," I offered with a shrug.

She nodded and turned the key back and tried it again, growling when she got the same result. "God dammit! Motherf-!"

"Hey!"

We both jumped and turned the driver side window, seeing Renee's smiling face leaning down to peer in at us. Sookie and I shared a quick glance as he gazed in at us looking concerned. "What's wrong guys?"

"Just uh...some car trouble that's all," Sookie replied with a small smile. "Me and Chase were just trying to get out of here."

"Want me to take a look?" he asked raising an eyebrow as he looked from Sookie to me and then back.

She nodded quickly and climbed out of the car as I leaned back against the passenger seat and rubbed my eyes. My caffeine high was starting to wear off and I could feel myself starting to get tired. I blinked a few times forcing myself to wake up as little as Renee lifted the hood to the car and peered at the engine. I pushed the passenger door open and slid out of the car and went to Sookie's side.

"Maybe we should just stay here," I offered watching Renee look at the engine with calculating eyes. I didn't have much faith in him fixing the problem.

Sookie shook her head. "I cannot keep listening to those people think bad thoughts about my brother like this," she said softly.

I nodded in understanding. "Well maybe I can call a cab and we can go to my place."

Renee cleared his throat making us both look at him. "Well don't tell nobody, but I don't know that much about cars," he admitted with a smirk. "Sorry."

"Thanks for trying," Sookie sighed. "I guess we should call a tow."

"Well...why don't you let me give you each a ride home?" Renee replied quickly. "I'll get my buddy, Hank, down at Auto Haven to look at your car on my way back, Sookie."

Sookie and I shared another glance as we hesitated. "We can't be alone," I said as Sookie looked down. "So we have to stay together at one of our houses."

Renee nodded slowly. "Right...of course you guys can't...well how about I stay with the both of you until Sam get's off," he countered.

"Oh Renee we can't take up your time like that-," Sookie started shaking her head.

Renee huffed and waved her statement away. "Oh stop...your brother has been real good to me Sookie...and Chase...well you have been real nice to me ever since you started working here and I would like to return the kindness ya' offered to me."

I felt myself blush slightly and smile spread across my face as I looked at Sookie who was smiling too. "Well thank you Renee," she said with a nod. "That's real nice of you."

We all turned as Terry pulled up his truck, stopping right in front of us. I liked Terry, he was weird, but in a funny way. He was always a gentleman. "Hey Sookie, Renee, Chase," he said nodding to each of us.

"Hi Terry," I said waving.

"Sookie...I just wanted to say that I told Andy that I know killers and Jason ain't no killer," Terry said shaking his head.

_Ain't that the truth_, I thought rolling my eyes.

"Thank you, Terry," Sookie said with a nod.

"Nobody ever listens to me," Terry sighed. "But they should."

Sookie and I shared a glance as Terry drove off and Renee turned to us. "Ready to go?"


	16. Surprises

******A/N: So we are reluctantly at the end now folks. This is the last chapter of Blood Thoughts...yes I know...its sad :( I know I said there would be one more, but I decided against it and made it into the one long chapter. **Also I know in the season finale Renee curses ALOT, but I didnt feel like writing the word f*ck every other word so I just glossed over it somewhat hope it doesnt bother you guys...Anyway... on with the story!**  


**

* * *

**

"_Ooooh weeee_," Renee said slowly, shaking his shirt. "It's hotter than hell on Sunday in here."

I smirked as I followed him inside of Sookie's house and shut the door behind us. I instantly knew what he was talking about because it_ was_ hot. The air in the house was thick and warm and immediately wrapped around us like a thick blanket. The car ride from Merlotte's hadn't been that long, and we had just made small talk on the way here. Renee had asked if Sookie could really read minds and even though she had admitted what she could do I remained quiet about my talents. I still didn't want people knowing what I could do, and even though Sookie was more open, I wasn't.

"Yeah," Sookie replied looking around the house. "Gran used to keep the windows and stuff open to air it out, but I haven't been too comfortable doing that lately."

Renee and I both nodded in understanding as Sookie sighed. "Why don't you guys go sit down? I'll make us some ice teas."

Renee nodded. "Okay."

"I'm gonna use the bathroom," I said. "Which way Sookie?"

"Oh it's by the kitchen, follow me," she said waving me along.

Renee headed for the living room and I followed Sookie into the kitchen where she pointed me to the bathroom. I went in and shut the door behind me, not really having to use it, but wanting to take a breather and splash some cool water on my face. There was so much going on that it seemed like I never even got a minute to take a breath. I was worried about Jason, and feeling bad about running out on Eric.

The more I thought about it, the worse I felt for not staying and talking to Eric about what had happened. I didn't know why I kept trying to hide and avoid my feelings for him as I pursued some stupid idea of me having a normal life. I wasn't a normal girl so there was no point in me trying to be normal or to have a normal relationship. Eric understood me in his own tormented way and despite everything that we had been through and the fact that he made me want to rip his head off half the time, I was mostly happy and comfortable around him.

_I have to go talk to him_, I thought turning the faucet on and cupping hands underneath the water to catch some before splashing it on my face. I didn't want to play games anymore. I would go talk to him and lay all my cards out on the table and demand to know where we stood, plain and simple. No more cat and mouse games. I was going to tell him how I felt and deal with the conse-

I jumped as I heard Sookie's blood curdling scream followed by a heavy thud and then heavy footsteps. I turned to the bathroom door as my heart started pounding and it swung open quickly making me jump back against the sink. I let out a heavy sigh when I saw that it was Sookie and frowned at the desperate, panicked look on her face. She had a shotgun in her hand and I could see blood dripping off the butt of it.

"Sookie, what the hell is going on?" I asked feeling panic start to slither up my spine.

She didn't say anything as she reached for my arm, gripping it so tightly that she cut off the circulation before turning and running through the house. I stumbled after her, frantically trying to keep my footing as she pulled me through the foyer. I gasped as I saw Renee rising from the floor slowly, gripping his head as he cursed under his breath. It all clicked in my brain as I felt the energy start to swell within me, mixing with my anger and panic to take me over as my skin started to crackle, my body ready to defend itself if necessary.

"Renee is Drew Marshall," I said aloud more to myself than to Sookie. I was shocked by it.

"I saw it in his head! He killed Gran, Maudette, Dawn, and your friend!" she panted tossing the shot gun into some bushes before looking back over her shoulder at me.

"Get back here you fuckin' bitches!"

I jumped as I heard Renee's-Drew's-angry shouts close behind us. I was too scared to look back over my shoulder to see how close he had gotten and I willed my body to move faster. My heart was thudding in my chest as my breath came out in heavy pants and my legs began to burn. I instantly started regretting not exercising. I had a pretty nice figure, but it came from good genes. I hoped that Eric could feel my panic and fear, and then nearly kicked myself as I remembered it was broad daylight. Even if he did find the will to make him want to try and come to my rescue, he wouldn't make it out of Shreveport alive. I just trusted that Sookie was leading us to a safe place or help as we ran hand in hand down the path.

"Where are we going?" I asked in between heavy breaths.

"I…I don't know!" she replied looking over her shoulder at me. "We just need to keep moving!"

I could hear Renee's shouts close behind us, but I was too afraid to look back. I didn't know how we were going to be able to fight him off if he did manage to get a hold of us; he was a man after all. I didn't know how to control whatever ability I had used to get Justin off of Isaac, and wasn't even sure if it would spring up if I tried. I looked over my shoulder seeing that he had stopped completely and was grabbing his head as he cried out angrily, making me look at Sookie and wonder just what the hell she was doing to him.

Sookie came to a stop abruptly, making me run right into her back nearly knocking up both down. I recovered and put my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath as she looked around desperately. The energy had died down in me at my weakened state and I felt close to hyperventilating as I took long deep breaths, trying to get air in my lungs that were burning badly. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"What…now?" I panted looking at her.

She looked around flustered; her eyes moving rapidly until she saw something that made her perk up slightly. "The cemetery," she said grabbing my hand again and yanking me towards it. "We can hide in there!"

I groaned and ran after her, weaving through the head stones, both of looking around for a place to hide amongst them until I spotted an empty grave. "Sookie! Look," I breathed pointing to it.

She stopped running and it was my turn to drag her. I ran quickly to towards the grave, jumping down inside and moving out of the way so Sookie could follow. She gripped my arm tight as we huddled together, pressing ourselves against the head of the grave. We both were panting now; I could feel Sookie's pulse pumping under skin. My own heart was pounding and I brought my free hand up to cover my mouth to keep my loud pants muffled. A few long seconds of silence went by above us.

"Is...Is he gone?" I whispered looking at her.

Her face scrunched in concentration and her eyes closed. I could tell she was listening to his thoughts and after a second she put a finger to her lips to single to be silent as she shook her head. I put my hand back over my mouth and shut my eyes as I heard Renee's footsteps coming softly toward the grave.

"Sookie….Chase…..come on…let's…let's be friends...I…I was just kidding," I heard Renee say somewhere up above us. He sounded close, really close; I gripped Sookie's hand tighter and held my breath. "Guys…come on… I didn't mean to scare ya'll…seriously…"

It went silent above us and all I could hear was my thudding heart. My skin prickled with goose bumps as I waited for us to be found. Sookie remained quiet beside me, listening to his thoughts intently until she let out a soft breath which made my eyes open.

"He thinks he lost us. He went back to check if we were in the woods," she said quietly.

I nodded. "Okay, what now?"

"I'll check and see if he is gone for real. If he is then we run like hell to Bill's," she said nodding urgently.

"Okay."

I remained crouched as she rose to her feet slowly, her hand still in mine. I put my hand over my mouth again, trying to remain quiet just in case Renee was still nearby and we needed to remain quiet. That was when I heard Sookie scream above me and her hand was yanked from my grasp. I jumped as Renee let out a gleeful cry and his hand gripping her blonde hair, yanking her out of the grave.

"Sookie! No!" I cried trying to grab her ankle and yank her back down to me. I almost succeeded until Renee delivered a kick to my face that sent me flying backward and pain shooting through my skull.

I hit the dirt hard, reaching up to grip my face as my skull ached and rolled onto my stomach with a groan. I pulled my hand back and saw blood as I felt it trickling down the side of my head. _God dammit_. I could hear Sookie screaming somewhere above the grave as Renee shouted curses and names at her, which is what made me force my body to get up. I moved to the wall of the grave, kicking my foot hard into the side to create a holding place for my foot before I reached up to grip the grass above the grave and pull my body up.

I crawled out of the grave slowly, looking around until I spotted Renee leaning over Sookie, her back pressed against a headstone, his hands around her throat as he choked her and shouted in her face. Her face was turning a deep shade of red and I could see her eyes rolling. I jumped to my fee, running toward them and lunging forward as anger rushed through me and I felt the energy begin to swarm in my stomach. I hit Renee's back hard making him grunt in pain and release Sookie who had fallen unconscious.

I clung to his neck with one arm as I threw my other fist at him blindly; hitting him in the back of the head a couple times before he managed to throw me off. I hit a headstone brutally hard making pain race through my back and blur my vision. I was momentarily stunned as I felt him grab me, yanking me forward towards his body as I let out a loud scream. His fist cocked back before colliding with my face so hard that I saw stars and groaned in pain. My brain fogged and darkness threatened me as I kicked with my legs weakly and his hands locked around my throat, cutting off my airway, making the energy that had begin to swirl in me die down.

I gasped for air, struggling to stay conscious as my vision started to go black. I could feel my body giving up, the fear that I was going to die gripping me tightly when suddenly there was a loud growl and Renee let out a pain filled yell as he released me. I fell back onto the headstone, hitting my head again, sparking more pain as I gasped for air and gripped my throat. I sat up slowly, looking around to see just what had attacked Renee, when I saw it was a brown and white collie. The same dog that I had seen hanging around Merlotte's sometimes.

I turned around, taking advantage of Renee being distracted to look for Sookie. She was in the last place that I had seen her in, lying unconscious against the large headstone. I crawled to her quickly, grabbing her hand to check her pulse. I sighed in relief as I felt her pulse beneath her skin and I grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her as gently as I could in my frantic state. She moaned in response, reaching up with one hand to rub her head before he eyes even opened and she looked at me groggily.

"Sookie! Get up dammit!" I urged looking down at her. "We have to go-."

I heard Renee's shouts stop behind me and it made me turn to see what happened. My eyes widened when I saw what looked like my boss, Sam Merlotte, laying naked on the ground and the dog that had just been attacking Renee gone. I hesitated in surprise as Sookie sat up beside me and Renee began kicking Sam right in his back. Sam's body jerked with the force of the kicks and I felt myself growing angry.

"No!" I shouted jumping to my feet.

The energy rushed me like a like a tidal wave taking me over with no abandon and coming out of me in a gush to send Renee flying away from Sam. He hit the ground a few feet away in a heap and just as quickly as it came the energy left me, leaving me feeling drained. I sank to my knees as Sookie came up behind me, looking at me with a mixture of confusion and concern on her face.

"Chase, how in the hell did you do that?" she asked me breathlessly.

I didn't get the chance to answer as Renee began to recover and Sookie jumped to her feet running to a dirt mound with a shovel sitting atop it. I tried to get up to help her as Renee began to rise to his feet, but my legs started to shake and my knees hit the ground again. Renee turned angry eyes on me, his jaw clenching as he lunged for me. I screamed and brought my hands up as my eyes shut on impulse, waiting for impact. A second went by with nothing and my eyes opened slowly searching for Renee.

I found him on the ground a few feet away from me, coughing up blood as Sookie panted above him, her hands shaking. She was looking down at him as her breath came out in short pants, the shovel still in her hands, poised to strike again. I let out a low sigh and ran a hand through my hair, finally feeling like we had won this battle when Renee struck, grabbing Sookie by the leg.

"You fuckin' bitch!"

She screamed and brought the shovel down instantly, driving the pointed edge right into the back of Renee's neck. I cringed and looked away immediately after seeing the way the blood spurted out of Renee's neck and hearing the sickening crunch of the shovel piercing his neck. I felt like I was going to puke right then and there.

Sam awoke beside me, rolling over with a groan as his eyes fell on me. They went wide as if he remembered what had been going on before he had passed out and he got to his feet immediately rushing to me.

"Jesus Christ, Chase, you okay?" he said softly gripping my face in his hands. My skin tingled with pain as his fingers brushed over the skin of my forehead and I winced. "Where's Sookie?"

I pointed behind him as I nodded that I was okay, making him turn to look for Sookie. He looked back at me for just a second and rising to his feet. I averted my eyes quickly as I remembered he was naked, and focused on Sookie instead who was still standing over Renee. She was looking down at him in shock, her mouth agape and her eyes wide, and I wasn't too sure that she was breathing. Sam put his hands on her shoulders as Sookie remained unmoving, and then his eyes were moving past her and me, gazing off into the distance.

"Uh…Sookie?" he said softly making her turn and look in the direction of which he was looking.

My eyes followed and frowned as I saw smoke rising off the grass a good distance away. My heart skipped a beat and I felt my stomach sink as one thought crossed my mind. _Eric_? I was about to rise to my feet when I forced myself to stop. There was no way in hell that could have been Eric, but I still felt fear in my gut at the thought of it being him.

"Bill!" Sookie cried finally moving as she went running past me. My eyes went wide and Sookie went running past me.

I tried to get to my feet to go help her, but my body disagreed and I fell back to the ground with a soft curse. Sam came to my aid, picking me up my underarms and supporting my weight as I felt myself blushing. Even though it had been a near death situation, Sam was still buck naked and also my boss. And then there was still the matter of him being a collie dog a few moments ago which meant I didn't know what he really was.

"You okay?" Sam asked me again as I made sure to keep my eyes above waist level.

"Yeah…I just uh…hit my head really hard," I lied. I really didn't know what was wrong with me. Using the new ability really knocked the energy out of me. But I was feeling slightly better now that I was on my feet and moving. Sam helped me walk toward Sookie and what looked like a charred body. It only took me a second to realize that it was Bill.

"Oh no…Bill?" I said softly looking at Sookie, who nodded as tears slid down her face. "Oh Sookie…"

I moved to kneel by Sookie and wrapped my arms around her as she fell into me, sobbing_._ I looked to Sam wondering just what the hell we were going to do when he answered my question out loud.

"We have to get him out of the light," he said moving forward to lift Bill into his arms.

I rose to my feet and pulled Sookie up with me, wrapping my arms around her and holding her against me as Sam carried Bill to an empty grave and dropped him in as carefully as possible. He moved away to grab the bloody shovel that had been Renee's demise and used it to begin to toss dirt on Bill's body. I held Sookie in my arms as she sobbed against my shoulder, watching Sam bury Bill in the ground. I couldn't help, but feel somewhat relieved. There were no more killers and no more danger. I felt bad that Bill was badly injured and possibly dead, and that Sookie had to murder a man in the process, but now it was over.

"Shh, Sookie," I said softly running my hand over her blonde hair. "It's going to be okay now."

I didn't know that if it was true for her, but for me I had a feeling that it was going to be.

* * *

Sam took Sookie and me to the hospital after he finished burying Bill in the ground and put his clothes back on. Sheriff Bud and Andy came to take my statement as well as Sookie's, and combined with the tape of the voicemail that I got that sounded just like Drew Marshall's voice without the Cajun accent, and matching his belt to the marks found around the victims necks, Jason was released.

I had gotten away from another near death experience with a serious concussion, three bruised ribs, a sore trachea, a busted lip and a black eye thanks to Renee's handiwork. Sookie hadn't gotten off much better either. Sam promised to take Sookie home and watch over her, while my mother came to claim me. She took me home after the doctor released me, thankfully not lecturing me about me putting myself in a bad situation. I showered once I got home, my whole body beginning to ache as the adrenaline left my body and the pain took over. I put on a tank and some boy shorts and took my pain killers to help with the pain and put me to sleep. I shoed my mother away, promising her that I would be fine for the night and that I planned to sleep till the next morning. She reluctantly left to go stay with Isaac at the hospital and I crawled into my bed. I sighed at the softness of my bed before closing my eyes and embracing darkness with no fear for the first time in weeks.

* * *

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

I groaned at the sound of the pounding on my front door, my brain slowly coming out of the fog of sleep. I rolled over in bed and hissed with pain as my whole body ached and my skull felt like knives were being stabbed through it. _My pain killers must have worn off_, I thought sourly as my eyes fell on the digital clock by my bed. It was eight p.m., which meant I had been asleep for over five hours, plenty of time for the pain killers to take effect and then wear off.

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

I groaned again, remembering the whole reason why I had been woken up. I pushed myself into a sitting position slowly, my body screaming with pain in protest. I slid off the bed just as slowly trying to avoid as much pain as possible and not having much luck. My body throbbed with each step I took, and I had to resist the urge to run back to my bed and fall back into darkness.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

"I'm coming," I whined quietly as I shuffled through my living room and finally reached my front door. I was surprised it had not caved in from the force of the banging.

I turned the locks carefully and released the chain before pulling the door open slowly. My face fell when I saw Eric standing on the other side. His hands were on either side of the door jamb and when his eyes landed on my face, his own fell and he looked both relieved and angry all at once. I was sure I looked like crap. The last time I had checked the bruise around my right eye was a large odd mixture of blue, black, purple, and a few different shades of yellow. My throat was also a nice shade of purple and my bottom lip was slightly swollen. Okay, I was _definitely_ sure I looked like crap.

"Invite me in, Chase," he ordered, his eyes darkening as he gazed at me. "_Now_."

I took a deep breath and pulled the door open wider. "Will you please come in?" I said softly. My face and throat hurt with every word that came out of my mouth.

Eric was in my house with the door shut and his arms around me in less than half a second. I gasped in pain as he pulled me towards his chest, I could tell he was trying to be careful, but it still hurt like hell. I gritted my teeth against the pain and let my head rest on his chest, sighing when the pain in me finally died down enough for me to enjoy the embrace. I was surprised at how much relief I felt at being in his arms again and even though he was cold and hard, I felt comfortable in his arms. It was like he was the missing piece to the puzzle inside of me and now that I finally had him I could rest easy. Nothing else mattered anymore. It's funny how near death experiences make you realize things.

"You really don't know how happy I am to see you," I whispered against his chest.

I pulled back to look him in the eye, surprised at how much emotion I saw in his face. I thought about asking him what was going through his mind at that moment, but knew better. He wouldn't just divulge his emotions and thoughts because I asked and it was in that moment that I was glad he was a mind reader. I slid my hand up to find some exposed skin and it landed on his cheek. I formed a connection with him, my brain invading his to take in his thoughts.

_He had been asleep when Renee attacked me, lying in his king sized bed with soft dark sheets one arm curved behind his head. His blue eyes had snapped open the minute he had felt my panic. He had been out of the bed and redressed in less than five seconds, ready to rush out the door to my rescue when his own survival instincts kicked in and made him stop. He knew he wouldn't make it out of Shreveport alive if he went out into the sun and as much as his brain urged him to go, his body would not allow it. __It knew better than to go out in the sun and that there were no chances of even making it to me without being killed so there would be no point in even trying._

_He couldn't sleep after that. He stood pacing back and forth in his large bedroom, fists clenched tight as he willed the sun to set faster. He felt like a tiger trapped in a cage and it was driving him nuts. He could feel my fear and pain, knowing that he could not stop it had him feeling anxious and angered. By the time my encounter with Renee was over he knew I was alive, but also badly injured. When the sun finally set he couldn't get out of the door fast enough. _

I pulled my hands away from him, breaking the connection and looking up at him. I didn't know that he could awaken during the day like Bill could, and thought that he might have slept through the whole experience. But he hadn't. He had been up all day, feeling all my emotions and pain, and feeling trapped himself because he could not get too me.

"Did you find everything you needed to in there?" he asked raising an eyebrow, referring to me digging around in his head.

"You can feel me inside of your head?" I asked softly.

"Yes I am aware of your presence inside my head when you attempt to invade my thoughts," he replied

"Oh well I'm sorry…I just wanted to see what you were thinking about…I saw how worried you were about me," I said making his jaw tighten. I knew he wouldn't admit that out loud. He was a vampire after all and had to keep up those 'I'm a cold blooded emotionless killer' pretenses. "I am fine."

He frowned at my statement. "You are _not_," he replied angrily.

I shook my head carefully. He was wrong. I was fine. There were no killers after me and no psychotic vampires either. For the first time in a long time I didn't feel like I had to worry about looking over my shoulder and I didn't want to dwell on it anymore. I wanted to move on from those crazy experiences and put them in files in the back of my mind never to be seen again. I didn't want to think about how Renee's neck sounded when Sookie shoved the shovel through it or the dead look in his eyes. And I also didn't want to think about how I _felt_ in that moment when I thought I was going to die at Renee's hand. It was over and done.

"Yes, I am, Eric. It's over," I said looking into his eyes letting a small smile spread across my face. "I just want to forget about it. I'm alive and _safe_."

He let out a soft breath as he continued to look at me. I didn't say anything as he reached up with one hand and brushed his cold finger tips over my bruised eye. I flinched in pain and he growled softly shaking his head. The pain resonated through my head and then dimmed as I bit my lip.

"Drink my blood," he ordered. His fangs unsheathed with a click.

"I can't," I said shaking my head.

His fangs retracted. "Why?"

"Because when my mother left me this morning I was a beaten pulp and if she comes back and I am miraculously healed she is going to have a heart attack," I replied with a sigh. His frown remained on his face. "Besides that I want to heal like a normal human being. Pain reminds you that you are alive ya know."

He didn't reply, only stared at me blankly, not catching the intended humor in my statement. I sighed and turned my back on him, walking slowly toward my bedroom. Eric caught me wincing with each step and picked me up in his arms carefully, carrying me the rest of the way. Once inside my bedroom he laid me on my bed gently and sat on the edge beside me. I rolled over onto my side, letting out a groan as pain erupted through me from adding pressure to my bruised ribs. Eric frowned down at me as I tried to relax against my pillows.

"Just let me heal you Chase," he insisted. "You will feel much better."

"No, Eric. I am fine. This is a normal thing that humans go through when they are injured," I replied with a sigh, shutting my eyes.

"Chase, you are _not_ normal," he reminded me through clenched teeth.

"I know, Eric."

"Then why not take advantage of using my blood," he countered. "How often is it that you have a thousand year old vampire around to give you his blood when you need healing?"

I opened my eyes and sat up, ignoring the pain that erupted through me as I looked at him. "Eric," I said slowly making him look at me with a raised eyebrow. "Please, for the love of god, just shut up and lay down with me."

He frowned again as I laid back down. He remained still for a long moment and it crossed my mind that he may be too stubborn to follow my orders. But he rose to his feet slowly, pulling his leather jacket from his strong arms and tossing it to the foot of my bed before sliding stylishly on the bed next to me. His body curved around mine, fitting perfectly against mine with my back pressed against his chest and one of his arms over my waist. I lay there silently beside him, imagining that he may have been just as tired as me since he had been up all day…that was _if_ vampires could get tired.

"I am sorry that I bolted the other night after we…did it," I said softly after a long stretch of silence. "I should have stayed like you wanted."

"It does not matter," he answered sleepily behind me. Maybe he was tired after all.

"Yes it does," I replied turning my head to look at him over my shoulder. His eyes were closed and his head was resting on his bent arm. I was surprised at how relaxed he was. "I should have stayed to talk so we could have figured out where we stood."

His eyes remained closed. "Where we stood?"

"Yes," I said rolling over fully to face him, his arm still wrapped around my hip. "What are we, Eric?"

"Well I am a vampire and you… are human…as far as I can tell," he answered with a smirk.

I smirked as well, but nudged him with my hand making him open his eyes and look at me. "Eric, I am being serious. What are we doing here? Are we in a relationship? Do you really care about me? Or am I just another one of your humans that you play with when you want and now that you have taken my virginity you are just going to toss me aside? Because I…have feelings for you and if I am going to do this with you I need to know exactly what I am doing and how you feel."

"Chase, the fact that I am here lying in bed with you, even after _you_ ran out on _me _should be proof enough that I have some…emotions invested in the involvement I have with you."

_And in Eric speak that means: Chase, I do care about you._

"So we are…boyfriend and girlfriend then?" I asked him slowly.

Eric chuckled. "It has been centuries since I have had a _girlfriend_ and as tempting as it sounds, Chase, I am not one to meddle with the idea of human relationships," he answered honestly.

"So what is this then?" I asked with a frown sitting up on my elbow. "What am I too you?"

He mimicked my movements, sitting up on his own elbow so that my eyes had to lift to keep contact with his. Even lying down he was massively taller than me. I was only 5'7. He reached forward to touch my cheek gently, I barely winced this time. "We share a blood bond which is far more intimate than any human relationship could ever be," he said softly before leaning forward to kiss my lips gently making heat rise in me. "_You are mine._"

He kissed me fully, his lips pressing against mine carefully making my lips part in response. My face hurt as he deepened the kiss, but I ignored it as I filled with want. As much as I had fought it, I ended up being his in the end just like he promised me the first night we met. And I was perfectly fine with that. I kissed back feverishly, my body scooting closer to Eric as my hands began to tug at his clothes.

The mood suddenly went from hot to cold as his arm wrapped around me tightly and his body rolled on top of mine as he let out an excited growl. My body screamed in agony and I pulled away from his kiss with a pain filled gasp. He was off of me in barely half a second as I remained still, waiting for the pain to die down. When it finally did die down I sighed heavily. I saw him looking at me concerned.

"I am fine, Eric. Don't get your panties in a bunch. But we are going to have to postpone…_this_…until I am better," I said reluctantly. My sex life was going to be as nonexistent as it was before I met Eric until I fully healed. Everything just hurt.

He sighed and dropped back to the bed beside me, his blue eyes gazing up at my ceiling. "Are you sure you do not want me to heal you?"

I laughed. "No, Eric. You are just going to have to wait."

"Then I think it is wise that I stay away from you until you are healed," he replied looking at me.

I frowned. "Why?"

"Well now that I have had you, I am going to have a hard time resisting the urge to take you again," he admitted.

"You mean….like you want to drink my blood?"

Eric shrugged. "That…and I also meant taking your body."

I blushed crimson and tried to keep the smile that spread across my face small. "Do I…taste different?" I asked tentatively.

"In what way?"

"I mean my blood…." I clarified.

He paused for a moment before nodding once. "Your blood is by far sweeter than any other humans that I have tasted and nearly irresistible," he answered.

I blinked, taken aback by his statement. "Was that because I was a virgin?"

"I would have to taste you again to truly know, but you smell just as sweet as you did before I took you. I think it is because you are something _more_ than human."

"Eric…something's happening to me," I confessed.

One blonde eyebrow arched as he gazed at me. "What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath and explained about the energy I felt when my emotions were strong or if I was in danger. I told him about being able to toss Justin out of the window and then Renee off of Sam as well as being able to hear Jason's thoughts without touching him. He remained silent the whole time, only gazing at me until I was finished and his eyes dropped, his face scrunching up in thought. I waited patiently for him to say something and when he didn't I started to panic a little.

"Have you ever heard of anyone else being able to do these things?" I asked him cautiously.

He shook his head. "No. At least not being done by a mere human anyway. Can Sookie Stackhouse do these things as well?"

I shrugged. "I don't know and I haven't really asked."

"I am aware that she cannot read vampire thoughts as well where as you can," Eric said sitting up completely. "Interesting…"

I sat up with him, ignoring the pain that sparked in me. "Do you think I am something else…?" I asked making him look at me curiously. "I mean do you think that I am _not_ human?"

"I do not know."

* * *

Despite my new fears about me not being human I had a goodnights sleep. Eric stayed with me the whole night and in the morning when I woke up he was gone of course. I took more of my pain killers, showered and dressed before leaving my bedroom to find my mother in the kitchen cooking. The house smelt like pancakes and bacon and my stomach rumbled in response. That was going to be one of the only good things about my mother staying with us until Isaac was healed. Her cooking.

"Chase, honey, what are you doing out of bed?" she asked me in surprise as she caught me shuffling into the kitchen. "Go back and rest."

I shook my head. "No, mom, I am fine. I can't just lie in bed all day." I replied leaning against the counter.

She frowned at me in disapproval, but didn't say anything about it further. "How did you sleep? I tried to come in and check on you when I got back last night, but your door was locked."

_Good thing because I was spooning with a vampire_, I thought. "I slept great. Vicodin really does the trick," I answered. "How is Isaac doing?"

"He is going nuts being stuck in that cast of course, but the doctors say that he can come home in two days," she replied. "Go sit down. I will serve you."

I followed orders and moved to the kitchen table, easing down into the chair as my mom came out of the kitchen with a plate full of food. My stomach rumbled again at the fresh smell of eggs, pancakes, and bacon and I dove in greedily. I ate in silence as my mom cleaned up the kitchen before coming to join me with her own plate of food. I finished up as she started eating.

"That was really good, mom," I said scooting my empty plate away. "Thank you."

"No problem," she said between a large bite of pancakes. "You should go back to bed now."

I shook my head. This was my opportunity. For the first time in my life I could get some answers to the questions that had been raging in me since I had first learned about my ability when I was five years old. My parents had never talked to me or explained where it came from and as far as I knew I was the only in my family that could do it. But now with the new changes happening to me, I need answers. I needed to find out just what was happening to me.

"Mom…I need to ask you some questions," I said slowly clasping my hands together.

She immediately hesitated, her brown eyes looking up to find mine. She seemed nervous already and she dropped her fork and crossed her arms. I could see her tense, but her face remained calm even though I could see panic in her eyes. I didn't understand why she was so immediately defensive, but it made me even more curious.

"Go ahead, sweetie," she said carefully.

I took a deep breath. "Where does my telepathy come from?"

She frowned and her arms dropped. "Honey, you know that I have no idea where that…_gift_ of yours comes from. It was a miracle I suppose," she answered quickly with a shrug.

I shook my head again. "No mom, there has to be some reason that I have this ability," I said leaning forward to put my arms on the table. "There has to be some distant relative in the family that has something similar or some genetic reason for this."

"Well unfortunately there isn't, Chase," my mother answered as her face twisted towards an angry expression.. "You are just…special."

"Mom, there has to be something more to it than that," I replied refusing to accept her answer. Things like this just don't happen to people. I was some not some miracle child that had developed abilities out of nowhere. I could see it in her eyes that she was hiding something, she _knew_ something.

Her lips went tight as she looked at me and her face paled. "Why are you suddenly so interested in finding out why you have this gift, Chase?" she asked me raising one eyebrow.

I hesitated. I wasn't sure that I wanted to tell her what was going on with me. It would only worry or frighten her and when my parents got worried they had a tendency to try and lock me down. But she was my mother after all, and even though I felt she was hiding something from me, maybe my telling her might make her reveal it.

"I have developed a new ability," I admitted tentatively. "I have been…moving things with my mind. And I am starting to think that something is wrong with me."

My mother gasped instantaneously, looking at me wide eyed as one hand came up to cover her mouth. I didn't move or say anything as she stared at me for a long moment before her hand dropped and she recovered. She swallowed several times before speaking softly in a high pitched voice.

"Well, Chase, that's uh…that's…ridiculous. How could you think something like-," she broke off shaking her head and rising to her feet as she began to clear my plate and hers, which was still full of food. "Let's not discuss this anymore. Go lie down and rest now."

I rose to my feet as well as she moved toward the kitchen. That was my mother's thing, when she was nervous or stressed, she cleaned. _A lot_. She once pulled all the furniture out of every room in the house so she could clean every speck of dust on them and wash the walls. It was somewhat scary. My father, brother, and I all knew to leave her alone when she got in those moods, but I wasn't going to let her off that easy. I needed to know who or what I was and why I was whatever it was I was. I followed her into the kitchen, catching her as she began scraping the food that still remained on her plate off viciously.

"Mom, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing, honey. Are you hungry?"

"Mom, I just ate," I frowned. "What the hell are you hiding from me? I know you know something."

"I don't know anything," she replied dropping the plate into the sink and beginning to scrub the counters down with a sponge.

I sighed and came forward snatching the sponge from her hand making her look at me in surprise. I forced eye contact as she tried to look away. "Mom," I said softly, but making sure to keep hold of the seriousness in my voice. "_What do you know?"_

She sighed heavily in defeat and leaned against the counter, putting her head in her hands. "I never wanted to have to tell you this, Chase," she mumbled into her palms.

I felt my stomach sink. "Tell me what?" I asked breathlessly.

She lifted her head, looking at me with watery eyes. "I am sorry, honey."

I felt urgency rise up in me and my fists clenched as the energy began to swarm within me. "Tell me what, mom?" I repeated.

She sighed again, wiping at her eyes before looking at me and crossing her arms. "The reason why I can't explain what is happening to you is because…" she broke off shaking her head, her eyes dropping as my fists clenched tighter.

"What's the reason?" I asked. I _needed_ to know.

She ran a hand through her perfect hair and looked back at me. "It's because you were adopted, Chase."

* * *

_**The End!**_

_**That's it. I want to say thank you for all of the reviews and favorites and alerts and for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this. I hope you enjoyed it. I have an idea for a sequel of course and if you guys want me to write it then all you have to do is say so. Thanks Again!**_

_**TheRavynFire**_


	17. Author's Note

A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry I forget to make an update and tell you that I DID make a sequel. It's called **Blood Lies** and there are already three chapters up haha I'll be trying to update daily. Thanks again for reading!

Here is the link for easy copy/pasting: .net/s/6021122/1/Blood_Lies

Hope you continue to read!

TheRavynFire


End file.
